


Внезапный учитель

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fantasizing, Illustrated, Italian Mafia, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Worldbuilding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за конфликта с Реборном Ламбо сбегает от Вонголы и находит себе нового наставника.<br/>Пост-манга, нуар, еськовщина, нелинейная композиция, маладаптивный дейдриминг, эротические фантазии. Домышлен мафиозный бизнес.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gen99, GenL, 95Gen — односторонний юст,  
> 10001, 9504 — упоминание.
> 
> По заказу Grindylow.  
> Артеры: Sand Glass, Рин, Лёля, opfelian, anna-wats, Jerry Mauser, Лосось, Roannia, Фавныч, ayuki, LordS, Koala  
> Коллаж: CaraLina

Эхолот определил протяженную ложбину, вдоль которой должны были проходить охотничьи маршруты судака. Я выпрыгнул из лодки, на лету создавая себе буек из пламени, и лег на воду, а ученика оставил на веслах, но он тут же их выронил, не удержав равновесие. Лодка угрожающе качнулась и едва не зачерпнула бортом воду — и не успел я открыть рот, как мой ученик исчез в розоватой вспышке. Заклубился дым. Я сиганул обратно и налег на борт, выравнивая заваливающуюся вбок лодку. Ни снаряда на дне, ни пробоины в борту, весла целы — стрелок промахнулся? И не высмотришь человека в пятне темной хвои на берегу. Откуда тогда дым, если снаряд утонул?

Не было снаряда, это утопили Ла...

На дно лодки шлепнулся мальчик в пятнистом кигуруми. Раненый! В голову! Он рыдал, размазывая по лицу кровь и слезы, а пламя… слабое еще, но это же тот же Ламбо! И чужого пламени нет, на воде обычная рябь, как будто наша лодка здесь одна. Ладно. Потом разберусь, кто тут нас опрокидывает.

Лодку сносило течением, без напарника оказалось не так-то просто выровнять посудину, развернуть против течения и поставить на два якоря. Ламбо сквозь слезы выговорил по-японски:

— Дядя, ты кто?

— Учитель твой.

— А где мы? — Ламбо шмыгнул носом.

— На реке Сент-Клэр, — я показал на россыпь камней у хвоистого берега. — Учу тебя глушить рыбу пламенем.

— Круто! — у Ламбо загорелись глаза.

— А ты как сюда попал?

— Базука.

Машина времени Ирие. Мне отказало воображение: зачем он будет испытывать машину времени на ребенке?

— Я щас вернусь, — утешил Ламбо.

— Кто тебя сюда отправил? — наконец выговорил я.

— Я сам.

— Зачем?!

Ламбо снова скуксился и заныл:

— Реборн дерется!

— Не плачь, ты же мужик! — Я зачерпнул воды и умыл Ламбо, вытер платком, приговаривая: — Вырастай, и я тебя научу, как им настучать по голове за все хорошее.

— Правда?

— Так уже ж начал. — Я представил себе вонголышей во главе с аркобалено, режущих и пинающих пятилетнего. Мужики, герои. — Только им там в прошлом не говори, кто я такой, а то они сделают так, чтобы мы не встретились.

— Хорошо, дядя. А как вас зовут?

— Меня не зовут, я сам прихожу.

— Я им не скажу! Я же обещал! Ламбо-сан никогда не врет! Ламбо-сан обещал побить Реборна, и Ламбо-сан его-а-а-а…

Всполох, розоватый дым, и в лодку вернулся мой падаван. Кровь стекала по лицу из ссадины на лбу.

— Кто это тебя? — смочив платок в воде, я вытер кровь и сделал ему компресс.

— Реборн, — Ламбо набрал воздуху, подавляя всхлипы и с явным усилием возвращая себе спокойный вид.

— Увидел и врезал?

— Рад был бы вам солгать, учитель, но нет. Это я решил ему наподдать за мое счастливое детство.

Я сузил глаза. Гримаса моего разочарования вогнала его в явную панику.

— Я надеялся, ты там изображал правоверного вонгольца.

— Обижаете, учитель, — протянул он, делая вид, что заинтересовался проплывающим мимо пучком травы. — Но вы правы, как всегда. В следующий раз придется.

— Они там из тебя сделали подопытного?

— Я сам ее активировал, — сказал Ламбо. — Меня снабдил ею босс. В смысле, Феде Бовино.

— Почему они у тебя ее сразу не отобрали?

— Ха, учитель, я ж менял сопляка на боевую единицу. На ринге с Леви из Варии, с Оямой из Симон, с мукурками и уличными бандитами, — Ламбо издал нехороший смешок и поправил компресс. — Скоро я с ними встречусь, оно началось.

— Что ж ты сразу не сказал, ирод? — постарался я протянуть как можно флегматичнее.

— Стеснялся, учитель, — мрачно усмехнулся он.

И календаря не вел, какой календарь в пять лет.

Вот так я невольно и помогу Вонголе, тренируя им бойца.

— Когда опять?

— Очень скоро, — обнадежил Ламбо. — Учитель, можно я им там все-таки врежу?

— Можно, только сам не травмируйся, — благословил я, поднялся во весь рост, подпрыгнул, создавая в воздухе пелену из пламени и усаживаясь со скрещенными ногами.

Я сказал Ламбо повернуться против солнца, где рыба не видела падающей от него в воду тени. Он активировал рога и разрядил молнию в воду. Ему оставалось только бросить накидную сеть — а потом Ламбо, окончательно заляпав рубашку (ну, сам виноват), сел выбирать рыбу из водорослей, ила и тины. Мы оставили пять самых крупных рыбин, а мелочь полетела за борт.

Я опустил пелену из пламени на воду, и когда Ламбо перешагнул через борт, течение отнесло нас от лодки, как на доске для серфинга. Здешние волны для него маловаты; вот придем на реку Святого Лаврентия, так и сразу...

Я активировал шкатулку и выпустил колонию слизней, окружая нас с Ламбо сферой наподобие тех, что создают облачники — пока что прозрачной, как плавучий аквариум, а снаружи невидимой вместе со всем содержимым. Он укрепил стенки своим пламенем, обеспечивая прочность, и я покрыл их изнутри зеркалами, размножаясь в сотнях отражений. Ламбо пошатнулся на зеркале, замотал головой — я растворился для него как источник пламени, теперь ему должно было казаться, что мое пламя везде.

Он был вынужден удерживаться на ногах посредством беспрерывных разрядов, и я метался, чтобы не наступить на зеленые ветвящиеся лучи: берешь кошкодеры, прикрепляешь пламенем к пуантам, получаешь пого-джампер на обычной поверхности, а на скользкой — коньки. Он стоял, как осажденный замок на холме, но и моя мобильность не была настолько большим преимуществом — я мог в любой момент поскользнуться, атакуя, а его ветвистые молнии расходились по всему аквариуму, заполняя его, как нити паутины, и я кувыркался и повисал на потолке, пока он бил наугад. Когда я все же чиркнул его левой, ему пришлось признать проигрыш в первом раунде.

Чтобы создавать доспехи, Ламбо извлекает пламя из фамилиара, грубым, болезненным ударом сливаясь с бычьей тушей (другой бы свалился без сознания с отбитыми почками и переломом позвоночника — скажи спасибо Талботу, Ламбо; мне до сих пор не удалось придумать, как смягчить контакт — крайне неудобно разуплотнять его тяжелое и жесткое пламя) и распространяя вокруг силовое поле, не дающее атаковать его. Чтобы найти меня, Ламбо перестроил рога, сделав двойную электромагнитную катушку и притягивая металл, но я покрыл свои мечи пламенем — разбить эту защиту и обезоружить меня ему пока что не удавалось. Я усложнил задачу, внушая ему нехватку воздуха: облачные сферы герметичны, и когда Ламбо упал на одно колено и сорвал шлем, я увидел, что по его лицу катится пот.

Я подвел сферу к лодке и выстроил колонию слизней лестницей. Ламбо аккуратно перебрался в лодку: у Вонголы некому было заниматься с ним плиометрикой; если у бойца нет летательных ботинок с пламя-двигателем, он стоит столбом и принимает удар на себя. Наши упражнения в прыжковой яме пока что не увенчались. Максимум, что он мог — брести по качающимся трассам веревочного парка, пока что обычного, не из пламени.

Я собрал сгустки пламени в шкатулку, и мы взялись за весла.

Когда мы подошли к набережной, я выскочил с веревкой на причал, зафиксировал и подтянул лодку с Ламбо и уловом. Найдя наконец поляну за кустами, под скоплением деревьев, отделявших нас от асфальта и турья, я послал Ламбо за ветками для костра. Выпотрошив и натерев рыбу солью, он призвал молнию. Послышались возгласы туристов. Сквозь просвет между ветвями виднелся берег и насыпной мыс с лодочной станцией. Я поначалу думал, что придется скрывать молнии Ламбо от обывателей, столько их кругом, но все-таки удалось отойти от них подальше.

Здесь слишком окультурено, лишняя растительность выкорчевана, трава подстрижена. Я поехал сплавляться по Великим Озерам только потому, что здесь места, благоприятные для моего пламени. Кольца ада чувствовали, что мое пламя стало крепче, и требовали подпитки: Рогатое оцарапало мне грудь до крови, сгусток пламени на Костяном изменил форму.

Я собирался помочь Ламбо трансформировать шлем в обруч для повседневного ношения, да и обруч можно сжать в кольцо — но пока его носит туда-сюда, ему нельзя давать доступ к компактному оружию. Пока рыба пеклась на углях, я принял меры: забрал у него рюкзак и запечатал шлем.

— Понял? Сначала я распечатаю моим пламенем, потом ты сможешь активировать.

— Учитель, я не буду туда брать Vongola Gear, — забормотал Ламбо.

Я фыркнул. Я бы сам схватил и кинулся, если бы знал, что меня сейчас унесет к неопытному Кикё — и даже не придется прятать труп, меня и так переместит во времени и пространстве. Но Ламбо пока нельзя убивать малолетних вонголышей. Сначала он должен в прошлом получить кольцо, а потом Талбот соединит сырьевой кристалл с кольцами, Ламбо сожжет их и переведет в состояние твердого пламени, притащит мне, и я научу его создавать доспехи из пламени (это его прошлое и мое будущее), и тогда уже можно будет устраивать ему побег.

Он божился, будто бы вонголыши собирались сделать его Балором¹, но что вышло в лабораториях Эстранео — не удалось спецам Вонголы. Наверняка гильза в глаз попала, когда он стрелял в Реборна, держа пистолет горизонтально. С уровня груди, окном выброса вверх, как в кино.

Я всегда думал, что не умею учить. Могу только сделать за него. Я был уверен, что никогда не займусь наставничеством, пока не встретил человека, который в шесть лет уничтожил динозавров Кикё.

* * *

Второй раз его унесло из Детройта. Город заброшенных небоскребов — идеальный полигон для тренировки, мне не приходится работать над невидимостью. Один Господь знает, как я люблю Ржавый Пояс! Арендовав «Ниссан-жук» в канадском Виндзоре, я дождался вечера, когда за рекой загорелись огни небоскребов, отражавшихся в воде, и выехал на мост Амбассадор.

В гостиничном номере (я забронировал места еще в Канаде) я сел протирать и смазывать мечи, а Ламбо смотрел на планшете фотографии былого Детройта — большинство заброшенных зданий уже снесли. Сейчас уничтожают чугунолитейный завод. Но оставались — и подходили для моих целей — заброшенные водонапорные башни, грузовой терминал гавани, цементный завод, исправительный дом... то есть жилое здание, там не должно быть ничего интересного. Больницы — не на что смотреть, кроме пыльных коек. Бойня — звучит чарующе, но на деле — стоит пустая коробка, ничем не лучше рыночных рядов и опустевших складов. А вот автозаводы и отдельные цеха полуразрушенных меткомбинатов — то, что надо! Сборщикам металлолома не удастся вытащить остовы станков и срезать трубы.

Когда передо мной возник маленький Ламбо, я успел подумать, что мне повезло, путешественник не подкинул мне лишней работы — а если бы на пограничном пункте?.. А если бы он лазил по крыше Бук Тауэр, а если бы висел в промальпинистской обвязке на Фарвелл Билдинг? Я бы успел послать группу слизней и создать непроницаемый барьер, подхватив его. Тем и хороши места, где люди не ходят.

— О, привет, — сказал Ламбо.

— Что ты там делал?

— Убивал Реборна! — жизнерадостно отозвался он.

Я со вздохом отложил меч и опустился в кресло.

— Я там себе ракетницу оставил, сейчас добью его и вернусь!

Он полез сдирать с меня легвормеры, наконец забрался на колени и стал дергать за дреды, спрашивая, как я их себе мечом не отрубил.

Как по совету из книги для собаководов: «Поиграйте со щенком: ложитесь на пол, и щенок будет ползать по вашему телу». Будет бегать и кусать за волосы!

Ламбо попытался перебраться по мне на стол, чтобы схватить меч; я удержал его, объясняя, что на лезвии не должно быть отпечатков пальцев — там останутся следы жира и соли, может возникнуть патина.

— А я в перчатках, — парировал Ламбо.

Я снял с него один рог и поднял руку — он сообразил, что это игра, и стал ползать по мне, пытаясь дотянуться и вырвать свое оружие; я косился на часы, чтобы вовремя вернуть ему рог.

Сейчас я начал понимать, что он, заранее зная, насколько выгодно мое общество, подстроил нашу встречу сам. Я приютил беглого вонголыша, думая обтесать и использовать его в деле моей мести; пошел на риск, понимая: когда вонгольцы узнают, куда он делся — попытаются его убить и настучать по голове мне, дойдут и до моего начальства. На самом деле я с самого начала был его орудием. Сироте приходилось самому создавать себе покровителей; я понял, что не в обиде на него.

* * *

В самом даунтауне, близ небоскребного комплекса «Дженерал Моторс», немноголюдно, а стоит сделать шаг в сторону — полузаброшенный частный сектор, битые стекла в пустых домах. Я бодро вышагивал между пустых восьмиэтажек, следом плелся Ламбо, источая молчаливое осуждение: нечего, мол, расхаживать по неблагополучному Детройту в гидрокостюме с красным узором, тряся красными дредами. Тем не менее, молодежь мелкоуголовного вида не обращала на нас внимания, перекрикиваясь о своем. Мы прошли чуть дальше, и неопрятные типы, блуждавшие по руинам частного сектора, уже откровенно таращились, но помалкивали.

Мы не натолкнулись на коммунальщиков, но было ясно, что местные подстригают траву и корчуют кусты на обширных пустошах вдоль дорог, где только фуры, реже — легковые машины, нарушали тишину. Рядом виднелась развязка мостов. Повернув с Харпер-авеню на Хейстингс-стрит, я оставил машину у обочины. Ламбо пробурчал, что сейчас выбегут негры и разберут машину по винтикам. Я шикнул и потащил его к обгорелому зданию автозавода Фишера. В сетчатом ограждении не хватало множества секций. Проходя мимо рухнувшей шахты внешнего лифта, насквозь проломившей небольшое кирпичное здание перед основным корпусом, Ламбо сунул в ухо наушник (пока я был за рулем, попросил его скачать мне с Амазона последний альбом Plumb) и удивился, сказав, что я в его представлении должен слушать что-то вроде Raubtier.

Я нашел в телефоне танцевальненькое и показал ему несколько движений. Где еще танцевать индастриэл-дэнс, как не на территории заброшенного автозавода, между громадными ржавыми металлоконструкциями?

— Учитель, я офигеваю, сколько у вас энергии, — протянул Ламбо.

Wir werden leben wie Maschinen  
Ohne Tanz und Leidenschaft  
Werden weiter angetrieben  
Laufen weiter Tag und Nacht  
Kalter Stahl, weicher Haut  
Warmes Blut auserkauft  
Keiner wird dich verstehen, werden auf dich warten  
Und wir sind halt, Zeit bereit bis zur Ewigkeit  
Wir warten auf den Tod²…

— Учитель, от этой музыки у меня перед глазами Тецуо стоит.

— Какой Тецуо?

— Из одноименного фильма.

Отслоившийся металлический лист колотился по стене. Ветер размахивал обрывками проводов на ржавых столбах, но дворовые плиты не растрескались, не поросли травой. Выпотрошенное здание напоминало соты или захоронения в скалах, изрытых пещерами могил. Измарав перчатки следами пожарной копоти, я влез по стене в бетонную ячейку и помог взобраться моему спутнику.

Мы только заглядывали в огромные темные цеха, далеко пройти не могли — пришлось бы плыть. Вода капала с увешанного сталактитами потолка, по застоявшимся лужам плыли пузыри, а стены и колонны порастали плесенью и мхом. И нигде не написано, откуда здесь вода — она не может быть дождевой, столько натечет разве что из труб, подававших воду для охлаждения.

— Ламбо, где тут остовы станков? — уточнил я, и он увлек меня на темную лестницу, дальше по коридорам, усыпанным, как и везде, отслоившимся с потолка мусором, и вывел наконец на балкон, нависавший над укрепленным колоннами помещением цеха.

— Колонны из чего? — Я ступил во тьму, перешагнул через расхождение в стыках листов балкона, и снова попал в пятно света. — Металлический каркас внутри есть?

— Конечно. Железобетонные они.

На полу изгибались рельсы, уходившие в туннели. Металлические перекрытия и остовы балок меридианами пересекали зал. Здесь у Ламбо появится преимущество на местности: весь здешний металлолом в его распоряжении.

— Учитель, а если я обрушу здание?

— Кому оно нужно! — благословил я.

— Ого, вы можете создавать такой прочный барьер?! Когда четыре этажа на голову свалятся?

— А облачник может. Твое дело — такую сферу пробить.

И я объяснил, чего добиваюсь: Ламбо должен пробить все здание насквозь, от этой стены до той, находясь, конечно же, снаружи.

— Дайте шлем.

— Нет, Ламбо, не быком. — Я поманил его на выход, и мы двинулись в обратный путь. — Этот твой шлем легко украсть, ты же не можешь носить его все время.

— Я знаю, он вам не нравится.

— А вот рога…

* * *

Ламбо, человек-магнит, должен удерживаться на вертикальной поверхности, бегать по отвесным стенам без троса и страховочной системы — его страховкой будут металлоконструкции внутри стен. Я остановил машину на пустыре, где друг напротив друга стояли две заброшенных гостиницы. Почти близнецы — светло-коричневые, немного лепнины, на самом верху обоих зданий сохранились вывески, и оба — под снос, два дня осталось!

Ламбо вынул шлем из рюкзака и подал мне; я распечатал ему шлем, но запретил надевать пламя-двигатели заранее. Мы несли их в рюкзаках.

«Мой» Харбор Лайт Сентер был выше на один этаж, с крыши откроется удобный обзор.

Двери и окна первых двух этажей были зацементированы, но, рассадив слизней, я взобрался, как по стене для скалолазания, и проник в окно третьего этажа. Обернулся — Ламбо все еще висел на стене между зацементированными окнами. Медленно оторвал ладонь, перенес выше. Небольшие молнии срывались с его рогов, расходясь по стене и охватывая ладони и ступни.

Я пошел внутрь. На стенах белели пятна скудного света с улицы, превращая коридор в подобие шахматной доски. Зияли провалы шахт двух лифтов, пол был завален пыльными досками, матрасами и обломками мебели. Двери бывших номеров выломаны, с облупленных стен свисали обрывки обоев. Перешагивая через горы строительного мусора и пытаясь не запнуться об провода и кабели в заляпанном известкой коридоре, я пробрался в бывшую палату — здесь ведь раньше работала армия спасения, занималась социальной реабилитацией. Над руинами мебели сохранилась люстра.

Я выглянул в окно. Напротив, совсем рядом, под серыми полосами на месте выломанных карнизов чернели провалы окон и вспучивались узоры лепнины.

— Ламбо, покажись, — сказал я через укрепленный на голове передатчик.

— Я сейчас.

Когда идешь в заброшку или на кладбище со спутником, тот, кем бы ни был, обязательно начинает фантазировать, какие люди тут жили, чем занимались, считать годы жизни покойников. Я никогда об этом не задумывался. Меня интересует только то, что есть сейчас — вот эти руины, эта архитектура, ее вид и состояние. Еще выезжая из даунтауна в первый раз, я запретил Ламбо исполнять эти обязанности сталкера, рассуждать вслух о былых обитателях и сотрудниках. Мне нужно знать, что он не травмировался, но хорошо, что его нет рядом, некому бубнить про людей.

Ламбо показался четырьмя окнами вправо. Я помахал ему.

— Теперь идем на крышу.

На лестнице было совсем темно, и я включил фонарик. Миновав десять этажей пешком, я остановился у заваренной двери на чердак. Зачем тащить с собой автоген и кислородные баллоны, когда есть Ламбо?

— Найди тут люк и расплавь.

Я отбежал на этаж ниже, выглянул — из окна напротив вырвалась мощная ветвистая молния, ударила в крышу: Ламбо нащупывал пазы люка. Послышалось шипение, наконец, забулькал расплавленный металл, полился на бетон. Когда я заглянул вверх, стоя на лестнице, мне в лицо дохнуло жаром. В полу чердака вспучились пузыри по краям выжженной ямы. Лужа расплавленного металла растекалась по лестнице.

Я расставил слизней в воздухе, поднялся и аккуратно выпрыгнул на крышу, задев прожженный люк только кончиками дредов. Запахло паленым канекалоном. Отрубив поврежденные концы дредов, я огляделся на крыше — там птичий помет, тут лужи дождевой воды. Вдалеке, за пустырем с редкими заброшенными домами, громоздились старомодные небоскребы.

— Ламбо, ты где?

Видимо, он снял передатчик, чтобы не повредить разрядом. Я прогулялся и, наконец, нашел взглядом ветвящиеся бело-красные молнии на крыше Эддистоун-хотел, там, где Ламбо прорезал себе люк изнутри.

Наконец, он отозвался:

— Мне доспехи сделать?

Я представил, как он вызовет на чердаке громоздкого фамилиара: сильнейший удар, болезненное преобразование — так и стены посыплются. Процедура не для замкнутых пространств.

— Аккуратно встань и включи антиграв.

— Я задену края.

В том-то и дело, глазомер у кривого оставляет желать. Однако, если закинуть ему слизней — не просто зацепами, а еще и подобием страховочной беседки — он точно так же обожжется об расплавленные края люка: я же не вижу сквозь стены и не смогу расставить слизней на безопасном расстоянии. Смог бы, если бы посмотрел глазами Ламбо. Я зажмурил правый глаз и покрутил головой. Вынул телефон и попытался нагуглить, сколько времени остывает расплавленный чугун. «Большие детали могут остывать от трех до пяти суток».

— Левитируй аккуратно. Потом купишь себе асбестовый комбинезон.

— О боже…

Из оплавленной дырки показались рога. Он осторожно вылетел, руки по швам, и опустился на шахту лифта, подальше от расплава. Я пошел навстречу.

Наконец мы стояли на крышах друг напротив друга.

— Не обжегся?

— Не сильно. Как на кухне.

Он снял шлем и спрыгнул со своего постамента — значит, там крыша была сносной температуры. Я активировал шкатулку, и Ламбо начал собирать металл отовсюду. Из окон на крышу полетели балки, с грохотом и облаками пыли выламываясь из стен изнутри; я преобразовал слизней в ракеты, останавливая балки на лету. Мои слизни взрывались в электрическом поле вокруг Ламбо, не задевая его. Сорвалась крыша шахты лифта, и оттуда брызнули детали, одна увесистее другой. Между домами треснул асфальт, фонарные столбы взмыли вверх.

— Дробь, Ламбо! Твой крупняк только слепой не заметит.

— Пока я буду выплавлять дробь…

— Тяжелее отбивать мелочь. А это, — я указал на кучу металлолома внизу, — только грубая сила нужна.

Интересно, он додумается когда-нибудь прикрепить к каждому слизню по дробине и развернуть слизней против меня? Или и это нужно ему подсказать?

Наружная стена Эддистоун-хотел уже пошла трещинами. Ламбо попытался обобрать и мой дом, но я объединил всю колонию слизней и растянул пламя пеленой по крыше и сотам стен.

— Мы отсюда не уйдем, Ламбо, пока ты не пробьешь пламя. Тонкий слой же.

* * *

Третий раз его унесло из детройтского спорткомплекса. В зал так и не дошли: сначала я подкармливал мелкого, потом выводил подрощенного из обморока, промывал ему лицо, делал искусственное дыхание и массаж сердца. Я едва успел скрыть розовый дым от обывателей в кафе, когда расплачивался на кассе, в одной руке держа Ламбо, уплетающего печенье, а в другой — свою пачку. Материализовавшись, взрослый Ламбо начал падать, но я успел подхватить бездыханное тело и поволок в туалет.

Когда он наконец проморгался, я спросил:

— Что это было?

— Торт Бьянки.

— Хорош тортик, — я промывал обожженные руки холодной водой, выковыривая из-под ногтей остатки едкой фиолетовой субстанции. Ламбо отозвался с пола:

— Она приняла меня за Ромео.

— За кого?

— За брата. — Ламбо попытался встать, придерживаясь за раковину, но снова сполз на пол. На стене осталось мокрое пятно — вонголыши еще и облили его водой.

Я включил сушилку для рук и попытался подставиться под струю воздуха.

— Его убили десять лет назад, а мне сказали лететь в Японию.

— То есть тебя отдали в заложники Вонголе?

И губы, которыми я делал ему искусственное дыхание, невыносимо саднили. Я подождал, когда Ламбо наконец поднимется, и двинулся в номер, на ходу доставая мобильник и гугля первую помощь при химических ожогах. Красный, в ошметках слезающей кожи, Ламбо брел следом, на каждом шагу хватаясь за стену.

— Понимаете… — слабым голосом, с паузами, выдавливал он, — я сам тогда не знал, что я заложник. Я думал, босс хочет, чтобы я убил Реборна. Он же был замешан в конфликте Бовино с Вонголой, но мне не говорили, что именно он сделал.

Советы в интернете — сплошное «доставьте пострадавшего в больницу». Мне откуда знать, какой конкретно у нас ожог — кислотой, щелочью, фосфором, пестицидами, гербицидами? Единственное, что я знал почти наверняка — вряд ли негашеной известью.

Я полез за страховкой.

— Поднимайся, Ламбо. Поедем в больничку!

Нам обработали ожоги и отправили в аптеку за мазями. Не отходя от кассы, я смазал Ламбо лицо, себе губы — придется общаться SMS-ками. Костяное жгло мне грудь, я нащупал его под рубашкой и сжал в кулаке. Рогатое ужалило меня в руку, прорвав ткань. Не зря же мать их никогда не активировала. И я сейчас не буду, мысленно сказал я кольцам, не тот случай. Всю дорогу в автобусе я считал секунды, когда же доберусь в номер и смогу наконец снять цепочку с кольцами — оставлю их у Ламбо, а сам пойду заниматься, мой ожог не настолько силен. А в гостинице получил сообщение от Юни — есть работа, пора возвращаться.

— Вонгоблины? — с ленцой протянул Ламбо.

— Страшно? — прищурился я. — Хочешь сбежать?

— Хочу поднять Реборна на рога.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Балор — ирландский мифологический персонаж. Он поражал врагов взглядом своего смертоносного глаза. Все остальное время держал этот глаз закрытым.
> 
> ²Мы будем жить, как машины,  
> Без танца и страдания,  
> Нас будут и далее приводить в действие,  
> Будем бежать днем и ночью.  
> Холодная сталь, мягкая кожа,  
> Теплая кровь покупается,  
> Никто тебя не поймет, никто не будет тебя ждать.  
> И мы замираем, готовые к вечности,  
> Мы ждем смерти.
> 
> Treibhaus, "Maschinen"
> 
> На иллюстрации - граффити в Детройте, внезапно попавшееся мне во время сбора матчасти.  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

За иллюминатором серели облака. Ламбо спал в соседнем кресле, большие наушники съехали на шею. Я проверил по карте, над Канадой летим или уже над океаном.

А самое смешное, что вонголыши еще с 2005 года могут догадываться, что я учитель Ламбо. Он изваял себе доспехи по образцу моих; разница в том, что его пламя не так-то просто пронзить цветами облака.

Которые в него полетят, когда он будет готов.

Для того и готовлю.

Только против этого человека я не могу рассчитывать на одного себя.

Его цветы пустили во мне корни. Они десять лет растут во мне, и я не могу их вырвать, а вырвал бы — развалился на кровавые куски. Я — живой мертвец, сшитый этими цветами, и я, скорее всего, снова и окончательно умру, разорванный ими еще раз.

Я же не участвовал в битве представителей. Узнав, что Бьякурану пересадили сердце и остаток своих дней он проведет на иммунодепрессантах, весь в аллергиях, спидозник без ВИЧ, я почувствовал себя почти отомщенным, хоть и было досадно, что не я с ним разделался. На месте того виндиче я бы изолировал Бьякурана, чтобы ему не успели оказать медицинскую помощь. Ему пришлось отчасти хуже, чем мне — он тоже живет с воспоминаниями о собственной смерти, но я-то здоров, а он — инвалид. С другой стороны, его ранили в честном бою — он не знает, что такое умирать из-за предательства.

Во время турнира в Намимори работал коллектив иллюзионистов, и я не заметил ничего. Хоть и бывал там не раз — в том самом 2005 году, и, как я понял позже, во время битвы представителей. Но Хранитель Мира ничего мне о ней тогда не сказал — к счастью для Бьякурана и Кикё. У меня перехватывало дыхание и сжимался горький игольчатый комок в груди, когда я думал, что мой палач ходил по улицам того же города, что и я. Его смерть можно было бы списать на конкурентов. А я не знал, я упустил Кикё, я не знал!

Получив воспоминания о будущем, я отправился в Намимори вовсе не за головами. Я не собирался бить там вонголышей. Мое внимание привлек пожилой гайдзин в национальном костюме, спокойно работавший с кольцом ада. Он не трансформировался, не выбалтывал все, что думает. Я был обязан его найти и узнать, как ему удается справляться с кольцом.

Оставив мотоцикл на парковке, я двинулся пешком в деловой квартал. По дороге внушил полицейскому, что у меня текстолитовый меч. Расставшись с блюстителем порядка, я миновал банк, кофейню, здание бизнес-центра, и вскоре уловил вспышку пламени. Повернул за угол. Зрение и осязание сказали мне, что передо мной тупик. Обследовав стену, я убедился, что возвели ее мгновения назад и из пламени; я решил преодолеть иллюзию и вскоре понял, что та непробиваема даже для меня.

Я пытался проткнуть ее мечом, потом активировал кольцо ада, потом еще одно, ломился, как баран в новые ворота, а потом наконец развернулся и ушел, рыдая.

Теперь я думаю, что Хранитель прятал дерущихся вонголышей, а способность понять, что передо мной иллюзия, была уже нехилым достижением.

Я пообедал в кафе и снова стал нарезать круги по кварталу, где видел во сне нужный офис. Попал туда уже под вечер, когда раз сорок успел пройти мимо и ничего не заметить.

Я поклонился хозяину и объяснил про видение будущего: я был уверен, что Юни показала одно и то же всем участникам событий, включая его.

Ошибся я в другом.

Хранителю Мира не нужны были ученики. Это ведь мне требовалась помощь с кольцами ада, а не ему.

Но я вообразил, что он проверяет настойчивость, и ходил к нему, как на работу.

На Рождество Христово я поехал в Намимори его поздравлять.

В этот раз он даже не выкинул меня за порог, а принял мой скромный дар, пустил в дом и налил мне глинтвейна. Я был за рулем, но как отказать Самому? Меня мгновенно развезло, и Хранитель Мира, взглянув в мои пьяные глаза, повторил, что ему не нужны ученики.

Спускался вечер, загоралась иллюминация. На нетвердых ногах я брел по улице и ждал, когда выветрится хмель — мне нужно было вернуться в Хамамацу и успеть на крестный ход.

Я рассматривал вертеп в витрине магазина. Рядом загорелась фонариками проволочная конструкция в форме елки. Казалось, Хранитель Мира ждет, пока я сам догадаюсь, что я должен сделать, чтобы он меня наконец принял. Чем дальше, тем сильнее меня грызла мысль, что я просто родился не в то время. Раньше, когда Древние еще не перебили друг друга и их еще чтили как богов (Хранитель не говорил, что им поклонялись, но должны были — как же иначе?), меня бы могли принять в ряды достойнейших — но сейчас, когда Покровитель Тумана остался один, ему не с кем соревноваться, не требуется и опекать последователей. Ну и что, что я — последний хранитель колец ада. Я ведь их не заслужил, а только унаследовал.

Воткнув в уши наушники, я повернул на сияющую рождественской иллюминацией площадь.

Я желаю счастья тебе, не совершавшей зла,  
И я, конечно, хочу здорово посмеяться.  
Весь город освещен свечами,  
Ты казалась в нем ненастоящей.  
Я желаю тебе, чистому человеку, будущего,  
Тогда я точно стану сильнее.  
С рождеством, я люблю тебя,  
Всегда, молча, я люблю тебя,  
С рождеством, я люблю тебя,  
Рядом с тобой, я люблю тебя¹.

Сделав нетвердый шаг к рядам торговцев сладостями, я слишком поздно уловил четыре разных пламени в толпе гуляющих прохожих. Вскоре со мной поравнялись Савада Цунаёси, его солнечник, его ураганник, Ямамото и две девицы. Я не успел прикинуться обывателем, но решил, что это и незачем — неопытные вонголыши вряд ли различат в прохожем носителя пламени, пока не увидят пламя невооруженным глазом.

— Ламбо?!

Пока я произносил над ним свои «О господи, молодой Вонгола», на лице Савады медленно проступало понимание, но я решил объяснить словами через рот:

— Сколько надо было выпить, чтобы принять меня за грозовика, — я снял очки, — да еще и гайдзина?

— Извините, простите, у вас доспех…

Все-таки они его видят. Я пожал плечами и преобразовал доспех преткновения в броню космодесантника-кхорнита.

— Ну прости, мы тут все навеселе, — Ямамото полез обниматься, но я отпрянул, — не ожидал, а что ты делаешь в Намимори? Может, потренируемся?

— А кто это? — не понимал ураганник.

— А помнишь, на «Чойсе» мужика убили, — просиял Ямамото, — цветочками?

— И вас с Рождеством, — процедил я и ретировался.

Когда наступил 2006, к моим родителям наконец явились полицейские, предъявив запись с камер — с одной стороны, я не раз профакапил, когда с меня спадала невидимость, с другой — я смотрелся весьма достойно для самоучки: такую подборку паркура, беготни по стенам и индастриэл-дэнса было бы не стыдно выложить на youtube (nico nico тогда еще не было), но кто бы мне позволил скопировать видео моих нарушений общественного порядка. А все потому, что мне приходилось делать вид, будто бы я ухожу учиться, и я не мог уехать в горы на кайтсерфинг — приходилось развлекать самого себя в городе. Тогда родители наконец узнали, что полицейским некуда сообщать, что я привлекался: меня уже выгнали из университета за плагиат курсовой.

Уплатив штраф, мой папаша сказал, что это последнее, что он может для меня сделать. Я не стал вымаливать прощение и подачки, потому что с осени знал: Юни хочет меня завербовать. Но оставляет возможность отказа: мне же не прислали приглашение на работу. Не могли, у меня профессии нет. Разве что сезонным рабочим на уборку урожая, а его уже без меня собрали. Остается поехать по туристической визе и сбежать. А родственникам об этом знать незачем, не одобрят, уже из Италии позвоню и поставлю перед фактом. Тогда и скажу, что забрал с собой кольца, они мне нужнее.

В тот день я в последний раз пригнал свою «кувалду»² в Намимори.

— Я уезжаю в Италию. Пришел попрощаться.

— Зачем тебе в Италию, ты же все видел. Тебе там ловить нечего, — возразил Хранитель Мира. А мог бы сухо отозваться «Счастливого пути». Ого, так ему есть до меня дело.

— Если я убью Бьякурана, вы посчитаете меня достойным?

— Собрался мстить, — съязвил Хранитель, — за сны?

— А я не мщу. Я ниспровергаю. Я думал, что он живое божество. Ошибался. Это потому, что я вас не знал. Я должен совершить теоцид.

Я уехал, зная по-итальянски три слова — «кретино», «имбечиле», «идиото». Я услышал их в американской пьесе про стереотипных горластых итальяшек, и у меня не было ни малейшего желания проверять, насколько этот образ близок к истине.

Но Император Мечей научил меня большему!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Kuroyume — "Merry Christmas, I love you"
> 
> ²Мотоцикл Yamaha VMax  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Когда я примчался к Императору Мечей с мольбой научить, был светлый праздник хануки. Он устроил мне фехтование на меноре, источавшей черное пламя из всех семи подсвечников. Сказал, у него она есть еще с гиюра, когда он зависал в еврейских гетто тогдашней Австро-Венгрии. Меня возмутило нецелевое использование предметов культа, но нельзя же перечить учителю!

— Ну ладно, для первого раза хватит, — сказал он. Черное пламя в меноре погасло. Убрав оба меча в ножны, я опустился на одно колено в снегу и склонил голову. — Уже на ногах не стоишь?

— Я благодарю вас.

Он нетерпеливым жестом велел мне встать.

— Не ждал, что ко мне Сольвейг на лыжах прибежит аж из Японии, — и добавил: — Про меня ты мог узнать только от старика.

— Да, от Хранителя Мира.

— Старикан тебя надул, — Император облизнулся непомерно длинным языком, — он больше не хранитель мира. Он на пенсии. Барон теперь хранитель.

Как и он сам — Император Мечей на пенсии, но ничего, энергии и выносливости у него поболе, чем у меня, и дрался он со мной понарошку, весьма и весьма щадяще, без телепортации.

— А вы смотрите бои, кто теперь добивается вашего титула? — спросил я.

— Иногда, — дернул плечом он. — Пошли, покажешь мне твоих потенциальных противников.

— Скуало отпал, — сказал я, надевая лыжи и поднимая с наста рюкзак. — Это кто-то из ваших?

— Йегер, как и остальных там — Бьякурана и... — Император щелкнул пальцами.

— Как?! — Я бросился бегом за вышагивавшим с менорой на плече Императором, чуть не запнулся на лыжах. — Они что, вместе были? И вы их всех успокаивали, и Вонголу, и Джессо?!

— Он тебе не рассказывал про битву представителей?

— Какую битву?

Император согнул меня пополам и зажал мою голову под мышкой. Я бы точно рухнул носом на наст, если бы он меня резко выпустил.

— На базе расскажу. Увидишь разницу между настоящим замком и вашими так называемыми!

Да видел уже потертые каменные глыбы ― такие же отвратительные, как сами итальяшки, их язык диабетиков с выбитыми зубами, их старинные дома, их маленькие городишки, их мини-ГЭС… Только снег облагораживает местный пейзаж.

На расчищенной площадке перед входом в замок я почувствовал себя под прицелом. Система опознавания просканировала глаза и ладонь Императора, а чтобы провести внутрь и меня, ему пришлось вводить код. Дверь открылась автоматически.

В вестибюле окон не было. Вогнутые стены, обшитые металлическими панелями, и сводчатый потолок — я оказался словно в трубе адронного коллайдера. Я расстегнул куртку и только хотел спросить, где разуваться, как Императору позвонили.

Хриплый голос в трубке был слышен четко.

— Джиа! Барон желает знать, кого это ты привел?

— Божится, что хочет стать Императором Мечей и учиться у меня.

— Веди в судебную, барон посмотрит.

«Труба коллайдера» сменилась шершавым камнем. По узкой лестнице без перил Император провел меня в оборонную («Отсюда защитники замка кидали в осаждающих камни, лили кипящую воду и смолу…»), и отовсюду давил двускатный потолок, укрепленный балками.

Над лестницей и в длинной каменной галерее горели редкие светильники. Проведя электричество и интернет в обледенелый замок, виндиче не позаботились об отоплении. Мертвым оно не нужно, заключенные перебьются.

— Хорошо у вас в Японии немецкому учат, — оценил Император.

— При посольстве. Я ходил, когда жил в Токио.

— Зачем он тебе?

— Ну, английскому всех учили. Моя мать сказала, что я должен выучить еще китайский и испанский — самые востребованные языки мира.

— А почему не французский? — захохотал он. — Половина Африки! Тихоокеанские архипелаги!

— Я выучил тот, что мне больше понравился.

— И не прогадал! Заходи.

Зарешеченные окна в нишах выцеживали полосы света на мозаичный пол и тяжелый деревянный секретер, пюпитр для писаря, стол и кресла для свиты. Над помостом висела металлическая плита с выгравированным девизом: «Се, гряду скоро, и возмездие мое со мною, чтобы воздать каждому по делам его. Я есмь альфа и омега, начало и конец, первый и последний». В кресле феодала сидел начальник тюрьмы, полы черного плаща свисали по горе подушек.

Я отвесил поклон и назвал имя, под которым легализовался в Италии.

— Так-так, — проговорил барон, словно липкими холодными пальцами шаря у меня в голове — я едва не выхватил кольцо ада, чтобы защититься от вторжения. — Эти «воспоминания о будущем» ты получал.

— Да, герр барон…

— Как же, помню, — он усмехнулся сквозь бинты. — Ко-сан и Кё-сан, бой на кольцах ада, а я судил.

— Да, герр барон, — невольно улыбнулся я, — это мои деды.

Сразились вничью, пошли брататься и пить пиво, а там и решили породниться: «У внуков пламя сильное будет».

— Серьезная экипировка, — оценил барон. — На моей памяти ты второй, кто работает сразу с двумя.

— Рокудо Мукуро, — пробормотал я. Отбил или выдурил у кого-то. Взять трофей почетнее, чем унаследовать.

— Это блеф, — парировал барон. — Иллюзия.

— Мне донна Юни показывала, у него в будущем, когда он вышел из тюрьмы, было два — «Дурной глаз» и второе, с синим камнем в когтях.

Фон Вихтенштайн усмехнулся под бинтами.

— Это мои кольца. Он сделал вид, будто бы их украл.

Я вздрогнул:

— Герр барон был аркобалено тумана?

— Общим аркобалено всего.

«Альфа и омега, первый и последний».

Барон поднялся с горы подушек и оперся на подлокотник:

— Джиа, можешь оставить гостя.

Камин в комнате моего нового учителя был завешен гобеленом, обогревателя не было тем паче. Негде высушить лыжный костюм (Император не раз вывалял меня в снегу, когда я уворачивался от меноры), но стереосистема у него стояла современная, не граммофон и не оркестр зэков.

Dayne tzeyndelekh,  
vays vi perelekh,  
Mit dayne sheyne oygn,  
Dayne heyndelekh, dayne herelekh,  
Hot mikh tzugetzoygn.

Sheyn vi di levone,  
Likhtik vi di shtern,  
Fun himl a matone,  
Bistu mir tzugeshikt!¹

— Это клезмер-метал, — пояснил Император, — народное еврейское в современной обработке.

— Похоже на голландский, — заметил я, по-йоговски пытаясь высушить носки теплом собственного тела.

— Это идиш. Сейчас его иврит вовсе вытеснил стараниями израильского правительства, а в мое время люди на нем еще говорили. — И, выронив язык, добавил: — Мне близок менталитет «радоваться среди всех страданий, в ожидании погрома».

Я опустился в тяжелое кресло из резного дерева. Тусклый свет проникал сквозь зарешеченное окно.

— А как же вы с плесенью справляетесь?

— Солнечные куклы. Обрабатывают тут все пламенем, во избежание.

Насколько я помню, на базе Мелоне как раз хватало грибка — а все из-за обработки тем самым пламенем. Чем дольше я здесь сижу, тем больше грибка набивается мне в легкие.

— Заключенные вам не прислуживают?

— Зэков мы держим в пещере под зáмком, — в усмешке у Императора снова вывалился язык. — Из живых здесь свободный один.

Виндиче не нуждались в пище и мне не предлагали, даже бурды для заключенных, а вываливать перед хозяином туристический паек было бы неучтиво. Я бы и не смог жевать свои консервы в трупном запахе…

Император рассказывал мне про битву представителей в Намимори, и чем дальше, тем глубже я впадал в отчаяние. Я упустил свой шанс, скорее всего, единственный.

Император схватил меня за подбородок.

— Ты чего такой невеселый? Откуда ты вообще взял, что мужик должен быть мрачным? Пошли, подшутишь над нашими.

— А ваши коллеги… Они не отоварят меня за шуточки?

Если бы отоварили, как Скуало, и я бы стал виндиче, жить на пламени барона — лучшего посмертия и пожелать нельзя. Но барон не может быть так щедр. И так невероятная щедрость — позволить одному из своих людей взять меня в ученики.

— Прикройте меня в случае чего! — потребовал я, и учитель повлек меня в галерею.

Я все время искал взглядом незакрепленные доски или разъезжающуюся мозаику в полу. Казалось, что вот-вот наступлю на проломленную лестницу и перепрыгну целый пролет снизу вверх, а то и окажусь под зияющей дырой в потолке, но не может так повезти, скорее, потолок рухнет мне на голову под тяжестью снега — в общем, чувствовал себя стивенсоновским Бэлфуром в замке Шос. Между редкими светильниками лестница утопала в темноте.

Я раньше почувствовал, чем увидел двоих виндиче, мужчину и женщину.

— А это кто? — Мужчина вопросительно глянул на учителя.

— Я с ним хануку отмечаю.

— Азиатик? — удивилась женщина. — Ты тоже гер?

Я ляпнул «да», хотя ничего не понял.

— Это было непременным условием женитьбы? Получения наследства? Тогда что? Сумасшествие? Кто ж по доброй воле сделает ЭТО?

— Почему вы назвали меня сумасшедшим? — выдал я.

— Сам виноват, — отрезал мужчина. — Зачем ты признался?

Учитель подтолкнул меня в бок, давай, мол, и я не придумал ничего лучшего, чем проломить крышу и обсыпать виндиче снегом. Они расхохотались и прошли мимо, прямо по иллюзии руин.

Учитель запрокинул мне голову жестом, каким ломают шею, и я боковым зрением увидел, как из его широкой улыбки выпадает язык.

— Плохо стараешься, лучше старайся…

Он нашарил у меня на шее цепочку, вытянул из-под водолазки. Ему понравилось Рогатое:

— Таким хорошо глаз выбивать тем, кто скажет, что ты не самый лучший иллюзионист.

Я внял и, расстегнув цепочку, надел кольцо.

— А чего они?..

— Антисемиты.

— Не понял.

— Ты не знаешь, что такое антисемитизм?

— Нет.

Учитель потрепал меня по голове:

— И не надо!

— Учитель, вы хоть напишите, я сам погуглю!

— Это ненависть к евреям.

— Но почему?

— Старая европейская традиция. Представь, каково было мне, когда наши взялись поддерживать фашню. Одна радость, что барон это дело свернул, «а дальше пусть сами», а сами они — сам знаешь, что смогли. Только и осталось, что фьямма нера в каждой песне²…

— Как?

— …не говоря уже об одноименной дивизии, ха!

— Я не знаю итальянского.

— Еще и языку тебя учить. Так и будешь жестами и иллюзиями общаться?

— А вы итальянец? — уточнил я. Грязно-русый цвет его волос говорил об обратном, но после знакомства с Гаммой, божащимся, что он итальянец, а волосы светлые — это потому, что он потомок ландскнехтов…

Учитель фыркнул:

— Я итальяшек расстреливал при Трентино. Уже при Изонцо дезертировал, когда наши обосрамшись.

— Когда была война? — глупо спросил я.

— Первая мировая.

Я запнулся, не зная, как аккуратно сформулировать: если при фашистах он уже был виндиче, а в первую мировую воевал, то когда он успел побыть аркобалено?

— Врач осмотрел, простукал труп и вывод сделал свой: хотя солдат на речи скуп, но в общем годен в строй. В прогнившую глотку влили шнапс, качается голова…³ Ну, это я отдавал должок итальяшкам, а в шестьдесят шестом пошел добровольцем, чтоб денег поднять. Называлась — австро-прусская, когда итальяшки наложили лапы на Венецианскую область.

— В девятнадцатом веке?

— А как же, — учитель открыл какую-то дверь и подтолкнул меня, и я оказался в мастерской. Гончарный круг, вращающиеся формы, пилы, фарфоровые заготовки; мастер черным пламенем проделывал отверстия в какой-то металлической детали, солнечным пламенем паял — и не внушишь ему, что печь взорвалась, потому что печи нет, и незачем.

— Шпиона привел? — ощерился он.

— Барон разрешил.

— А он чей?

Я ожидал, что учитель скажет «Джильо Неро», но он нагнулся, рассматривая фарфоровые заготовки, банки и колбы с порошками.

— Как ты кукела лепишь, а это мой.

Мастер обдал его сарказмом — как, мол, можно рассчитывать на живого человека.

— Кукла? — тихо переспросил я.

— Это шарниры, а тут, — учитель показал на колбы, — он варит холодный фарфор.

Я нарисовал пламенем Джинджер Брэда и показал виндиче.

— Где видел? — насупился мастер.

— В видениях будущего.

— А это ты что ему намалевал?

— Герб Миллефьоре.

Мастер активировал кольцо солнца и кинул в меня с ладони паука, пробивая тающую иллюзию Джинджера. Я метнулся, как за мячиком для пинг-понга, и проткнул паука в полете, нанизав на рог и обволакивая его пламенем кольца, чтобы он не успел взорваться.

Мастер хмыкнул. Если бы он кинул горсть пауков, как Кикё цветочки, мне бы пришлось отмахиваться мечом, я бы непременно опрокинул изделия или наступил на осколки, и мастер бы сделал со мной то же самое.

— Это нам не показывали, — поведал учитель. — Обошли нас.

— Даже барону?

— Барон — сам телепат, от него не скроешь.

— Ну, раз он тебе разрешил, значит, надо. Не мое дело. Но ко мне у тебя дел точно нет, — мастер ткнул в меня узловатым пальцем.

— Пошли в арсенал! — Учитель зашел мне в тыл, обнял за шею и навалился, взбираясь мне на спину. Я потащил его, как Люк Йоду… скорее, как полицейский дохлого преступника в «Байках из склепа».

У каменной стены выстроились стойки для мечей и разнообразного древкового оружия. На бомбовом держателе покоились гигантские маракасы. Открыв один из сейфов, учитель показал мне излучатели пламени, переделанные, по виду, из обычных ПП и РПГ, дал подержать в руках линемет.

— Ты же фанат холодного оружия, — напомнил он, раскладывая миниатюрный и очень старый пистолет-кастет-нож. — Модели полтораста лет, называется «апач».

— Он сработает на моем пламени?

— Только на черном.

За окном повалились с неба белые хлопья.

— Как снег кончится, пойдешь расчищать каток, — сказал учитель. — На коньках кататься умеешь?

— Да.

— А на мечах вместо коньков? — азартно оскалился учитель.

У меня на миг перехватило дыхание.

— А ну-ка налей пламени, — потребовал он, снимая с подставки сразу четыре кошкодера.

— Тяжело, — сказал я.

— У меня есть оруженосец, немой Пино.

Ходить на мечах по полу или по земле — только испортить. Я выплеснул пламя на пол и распределил ровным слоем по плитам. Учитель вскочил на рукояти мечей, оттолкнулся и плавно проехал по дорожке из пламени, жонглируя еще двумя. Остановившись, он забросил мечи в ножны.

— Когда я был аркобалено, я придумал, как себе росту прибавить. Сорок сантиметров рост. Я сделал себе мини-арсенал. Продолжение моих конечностей.

Все еще стоя на мечах, он нагнулся к подставке, вернул на место два меча и, ловко повернувшись к подставке для ножей, подбросил в воздух сразу четыре кортика, поймал и зажал между пальцами, как когти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Твои зубки, белые, как жемчужинки,  
> С твоими красивыми глазами,  
> Твое заигрывание, твои чудесные волосы  
> Привлекли меня.  
> Красивая, как луна,  
> Яркая, как звезда,  
> С неба ты послана мне!
> 
> Еврейская народная, "Sheyn vi di levone", в данном случае в обработке группы Gevolt.
> 
> ²Фьямма нера (черное пламя по-итальянски) — популярнейший образ в фашистских песнях: одноименная "Fiamma nera", гимн фашпартии "Giovinezza", "Duce, tu sei la luce", "Battallione della morte" и т.д.
> 
> ³Бертольд Брехт, «Легенда о мертвом солдате»


	4. Chapter 4

— Ты уже свои записи выкладывал? — спросил учитель, соскакивая с мечей и перехватывая их, пока не упали.

— Нет. 

— Пойдешь, когда уже я тебя подготовлю, — понимающе оскалился он и взъерошил мне волосы.

— Учитель!

— Да? — ухмылялся он.

— Я не могу начать сейчас. У меня должок перед Бьякураном. И пока я его не отдам, я не могу претендовать на титул Императора, я недостоин.

— Вот как, — он уселся на старинный тяжелый стол, скрестив ноги, и положил рядом оба меча. — А ну рассказывай.

— В видениях будущего я на него работал. — Я запрокинул голову, чтобы не смотреть учителю в глаза. Сводчатый каменный потолок высотой метров… да больше трех. Просторно, ни одно помещение не давит. — Я был хранителем тумана Миллефьоре.

— Руководил японским филиалом? Или отвечал за всю Азию? — азартно улыбнулся учитель, и я, отворачиваясь, процедил:

— Фиктивным. 

— Не понял тебя.

— Фиктивным хранителем.

— Ну, мне-то Юни ничего не показывала. Это заключенному Рокудо Мукуро явилась во сне маленькая мертвая девочка, сказала, что в будущем все погибнут в разборках. Гора трупов. Вот она и переселилась в прошлое, где поспокойнее, и всех предупреждает, чтобы изменили свое поведение.

— Он пришел ко мне знакомиться, когда я лежал в реанимации. Явился в палату, напал на медиков, ножом в печень. 

— Зачем?

— Свидетели.

— А трупы как выносили?

— Я и выносил. Спрятал кое-как под иллюзией. 

— А он ушел? — прыснул учитель. 

— Я был очень слаб, но… пришлось. Если б не его вакцина, и того не смог бы.

— Не хотел, чтоб ты умер, хотел тебя посадить! 

— Он сказал, что хочет меня завербовать. — Я присел на сейф. — А потом, когда начались уже непосредственно бои, донна Арья сказала нам, хранителям, спрятаться в лесу, в полуразрушенном особняке. Там она и умерла. Перед смертью послала меня привезти Юни, та была у отца. 

— Что ж это за отец? — прищурился учитель.

— Он сказал, что это не его проблемы и он не хочет иметь дел с мафией. 

— Это же его дочь! Что он за мужик после этого? Надо было забрать дочку и драпать. А мафиози пусть уж разбираются между собой. Зачем ребенка оставлять среди бандюков? 

— Вот он и драпал, — отозвался я. — А Юни унаследовала. Было два варианта: или сдаваться на милость, или они нас найдут в убежище и перережут. Я вызвался ехать к Бьякурану на переговоры. Я встал на одно колено, говорю: «Какие будут распоряжения, босс?» Он послал меня убить Юни со всей охраной и снять кольца с трупов.

— Сколько их было?

— Пятнадцать.

— Идиоты! 

— Я думал, что смог бы. Я хотел их убить.

— Понимаю, — учитель с усмешкой показал на дверь, — ну ты видел наших антисемитов! А на деле как ты собирался это провернуть?

— Заморочить им головы.

— И?

— Бьякуран посоветовал прикинуться раненым. Мол, они придут меня навестить и тогда мне будет легче убивать их. Я назначил бой со Скуало, это был сотый у меня и у него. 

— Ты отдал!..

— Да. Отдал. 

— Зачем было Императорство просирать? Почему нельзя было сделать вид, что тебя ранили люди Бьякурана?

— Он мне не разрешал драться с его людьми.

— А ты спрашивал?

— Нет. 

Как он не понимает, что спрашивать не имело смысла — Бьякуран бы не позволил?

— Бьякуран же твой хрен оценит! Он меч в руках хоть раз держал вообще?

— Вряд ли. 

Учитель ударил кулаком в ладонь, но больше ничего не сказал, видно, пожалел меня. Я смотрел в окно, пытаясь вернуть себе невозмутимый вид.

— Ну? — напомнил учитель, и я с трудом выдавил: 

— Дал ему себя оцарапать и прикинулся тяжелораненым, и он это заметил, сказал своему целителю. Я слышал, пока лежал там на траве. 

— Естественно, заметил. Что ж ты?..

— Я никого не ранил, мне пришлось импровизировать.

— Что, за девяносто девять боев и никого?!

— Это же спорт!

— В твое-то время соперников уже не обязательно убивать или делать калеками. А мы-то да. Таскали с собой протоколы, трофеи. А чем еще докажешь, что ты победил? Синематограф позже появился.

— Мне дед говорил, носы и уши носили.

— Дед — тоже фехтун?

— Он зарабатывал на пари, — я попытался усмехнуться. — В том числе и на подпольных боях. Сбивал участников с толку своими иллюзиями. Это, — я показал Рогатое, — его кольцо.

— Ладно, про замечательные аферы твоего деда потом расскажешь, — учитель разлегся на столе, закинув ногу на ногу и опираясь на локоть. — Что там у тебя Бьякуран?

— Я после боя приехал в убежище, в этот разрушенный дом в лесу. «Идиот, — кричат, — нашел время для спортивных соревнований». А Юни… Она же телепатка. Говорит: «Я все поняла». А я думаю: господи, она же ребенок. И смотрит на меня так печально. Мол, я еще не жила, и всё. — У меня защипало в глазах, воздух леденил горящие щеки. — А я думаю: ну как я?.. И она говорит: «Ребята, устройте раненого, а я иду сдаваться». 

— Так, подожди. Джильо Неро и так просрали, прятались в лесу, они бы и без тебя сдались. 

— А если бы они уничтожили кольца? 

— Добровольно разоружаться?! 

— Вонгола — уже! 

— Что, сами? — съязвил учитель. — Вроде уничтожения ядерного потенциала или что? 

— Да.

Учитель вздохнул и посмотрел на меня с жалостью.

— Они их пролюбили. Малолетний Козарт в бою раскрошил их кольца путем управления гравитацией. Но те осколки пошли в дело. У них теперь модифицированное оружие. Я сам видел, как их самый мелкий пацан выплавлял своим пламенем себе шлем из сырьевого кристалла.

— Значит, в том будущем они не смогли восстановить кристаллы. Но Бьякурану были нужны кольца Тринисетте. Он привлек своего разработчика машины времени, чтобы ему доставили те кольца из прошлого. И он доставил вместе с мелкими вонголышами. Нам почему-то сказали, что вонголыши сами возникли из ниоткуда, но очевидно же... Как будто Бьякуран прикрывал Ирие, что у него вонголыши материализовались не в камерах, а на свободе бегали. Уже по этому ясно, что диверсия. Это чтобы мы не разделались с Ирие? Я же его сам защищал... 

Учитель прищурился и покачал головой: ничего, мол, не понимаю в твоем потоке сознания. Я спохватился:

— Но это было уже потом. В общем, она поехала подписывать документы о слиянии, а я остался прикидываться раненым. Пощадила меня. Она могла бы сказать хранителям, что прочитала мои мысли, и они бы меня убили. Но она поняла, что я верный человек…

Учитель нехорошо усмехнулся.

— А за что ей тебя убивать-то, ты же палец о палец не ударил. Она оставила тебя Бьякурану. Ты же его приказ нарушил, пусть он с тобой и разбирается.

Я громко сглотнул.

— Да, это так. 

— А ты будешь выслуживаться перед ней и доказывать, и доказывать свою лояльность.

— Но это было очень рискованно с ее стороны. Если бы я все-таки ее зарезал…

Ответом был каркающий хохот. 

— Она прекрасно знала, какой ты чистоплюй. И Бьякурану было несложно собрать эту информацию. — Учитель сел, свесив ноги со стола. — В общем, они сделали так, чтобы ты был кругом виноват и впахивал, пытаясь реабилитироваться.

Мне стало даже немного лестно: они словно бы боялись меня, если решили удерживать на крючке чувства вины.

— Бьякуран, — продолжил я, — сделал широкий жест, предложил Юни почетную капитуляцию и должность первой заместительницы. Хотя мог бы и уничтожить верхушку бывших Джильо Неро. Нас с Гаммой назначил хранителями Миллефьоре. Гамма — это такой любитель спиртного и мордобоя, он уже хранитель грозы у Юни. Я сейчас ниже по положению. Потом… потом, когда убили Саваду, меня услали на базу в Японию. Я только приехал, а там бунт на корабле, оспаривают назначение Ирие Сёити, того самого инженера, что разрабатывал машину времени. И я стал наводить дисциплину. Сказал, что их нашинкую, «еще вопросы есть?», потому что у нас в Японии не спорят с начальством. А потом это начальство отдало приказ намеренно проиграть вонгольским диверсантам и сделать так, чтобы их доставили к нему живыми. Одного я приложил об стену, остальных отпустил. Третий… третьим был сам Савада. И я сказал ему, что убил его дружков, но он не поверил. 

Учитель кивнул.

— Он не поверил, моя репутация уже шаталась. Его дружок также не поверил, что я намеренно проиграл Скуало. 

— А зачем ты перед ним оправдывался?

— Этот Ямамото уже раз выиграл у Скуало. Если я сделал Скуало Императором, то этот хотя бы взрослый человек, а тут Ирие заставил меня проигрывать школьникам или сводить к ничьей. Сказал создавать все условия, мол, у этого пламя дождя, так ты сделай ему подвесной дождь из пламени. У облачника я просто тянул время, ждал, пока мелкий сориентируется, и не трогал остальных. Там была девочка раненая и дошкольники. 

Я посмотрел в окно. Все еще шел снег. 

— А потом вылетел Савада. Я подумал, что этим его «нельзя убивать вонголышей» можно и пренебречь: моим пламенем сжечь кольцо не удастся, а самого Саваду — наши уже убили тут взрослого, а я и так уже провинился перед Бьякураном. Я теперь все-таки солдат, а не спортсмен… Ну, вы сами дрались с Савадой, вы видели, какой солдат из меня. Мне что вражеский диверсант, что мелкая девчонка… Они же люди. У них глаза живые.

Так ведь это я. Это из-за меня была битва представителей. По моей вине виндиче проиграли. Барон может испепелить меня за свое унижение.

— Ах ты, глупый щенок, — совсем не зло пробормотал учитель.

— Это я не мог его убить, а он меня опалил с ног до головы. Я из последних сил сделал невидимость, дополз до медблока, и в этот момент всю базу телепортировали в Италию. Меня после операции перевели в палату, лежу, и вдруг кольцо распадается у меня на руке, и мне говорят: «Вас требует к себе босс». Меня накачали лекарствами, что из ушей капало, и я побрел к Бьякурану. Он говорит: «Я твое кольцо дезинтегрировал, ты наказан». Псевдоним и тот отнял. «Будешь Обезьяной, какой ты Рыцарь?» 

Я отчаянно посмотрел в глаза учителю. Тот поджал уголок рта и развел руками, мол, за дело. Хоть вслух не осудил, и я за это был ему благодарен.

— И представил меня своей новой команде хранителей. Теперь уже с кольцами Маре. Сам я все это время носил копию. И Гамма, и Ирие Сёити — тоже копии. Бьякуран их дезинтегрировал, когда Ирие вскрылся как агент Вонголы. Сейчас такую копию носит хранитель тумана, мой начальник, а сами Маре в сейфе у Юни, она их запечатала. 

— Распечатать-то можно?

— Он говорит, что нет.

— А если вы все приналяжете?

— Она же телепатка!

— Я в курсе. 

— Он говорит: «Возвращаемся в Японию, я даю тебе шанс реабилитироваться». И там он назначил вонголышам игру на выживание. С кольцами на кону. Устроить тараканьи бега.

— Почему бы сразу их не прихлопнуть?

— Ирие Сёити — его лучший друг. Он остался в Японии вместе со вторым перебежчиком, специалистом по робототехнике. — Я вытянул скрещенные ноги, рассматривая свои ботинки. — Похоже, босс хотел обратить это предательство в шутку, в игру. Чтобы Ирие проиграл и вернулся к нему. Если вдруг что — его не добивать. Он сказал, что эту стратегию они с Ирие разрабатывали еще в универе, а теперь они вышли из вирта в реальность.

— Не ожидал, что Бьякуран может быть так сентиментален.

— К своим — да. Его он считал своим.

А меня — нет. У меня начали кривиться губы, и я изо всех сил пытался сохранить спокойное и серьезное лицо.

— В общем, Ирие играл за Вонголу, Бьякуран назначил его мишенью. Я был бойцом. А какой из меня боец после ранения?

— Ну?

— Лежу на асфальте с переломами. Надо мной стоит Ямамото. «Почему, — спрашиваю, — не добиваешь?» — «Ну, — говорит, — я не убийца». Я подумал: идиот, это не то, чем гордятся при нашем роде занятий. Это то, что скрывают… И понял: он издевается, что я строил из себя брутала, а все мои угрозы оказались пшиком. Ладно, думаю, сейчас меня подберут, вернут в реанимацию, и потом я все-таки стану нормальным солдатом. — У меня снова защипало в глазах. Я сморгнул — нет, пока сухие — и как можно более ровным голосом продолжил: — Чувствую пламя облака, пошевелиться не могу, так и лежу носом в асфальт. А он говорит: «Я еще перед игрой заложил тебе в доспехи частицы пламени облака». Он их привел в действие, и они начали расширяться и выедать из меня пламя, и протыкали меня насквозь, как та легендарная китайская казнь — проращивать бамбук через тело. У меня все это время были в доспехе частицы пламени облака, а я не заметил. И ласточку — фамилиара Ямамото. Не заметил. Она над головой у меня была. Я накачался обезболивающими, я… Даже было не так больно умирать, — резко закончил я. 

Только бы не развести тут сырость! Я говорю с человеком, который тоже умирал. Веселый мертвец. Он же не оплакивает себя последние сто лет!

Учитель покачал головой:

— Сначала «Миллефьоре едины, силой предсмертной воли», а потом они подтерлись тобой, как ссаной тряпкой. 

Я вздрогнул, и в груди потеплело. «Они». Он выбрал обвинить их, а не меня.

— А вы можете мне объяснить смысл действий Бьякурана Джессо? Я ничего не понимаю, зачем он так со мной поступил?

Я окончательно пригрелся и понял, что учитель не станет высмеивать меня за глупый вопрос. Сам Бьякуран, даже связанный и с ножом у горла, ответил бы мне издевкой.

— Он тебя наказал, — учитель закинул руки за голову и, склонив голову к плечу, прищурился на меня, — за плохое понимание итальянской культуры. Бастует пролетариат. Мафия не бастует.

— У врагов умирает хранитель тумана. Ему же это выгодно. Зачем он ко мне пришел с лекарством? Вы можете мне объяснить, зачем спасать человека, чтобы отправить его же в штрафбат?

— Что зачем? Рожа твоя, видать, не понравилась. Неприветливый ты. Жопу плохо лизал начальству.

— Учитель, это не так! Я боготворил Бьякурана. Он сам намекнул, что ему нравится поклонение, как божеству, и я давил на эту кнопку. Бьякуран — добрый бог, а я — вернейший его слуга, все такое. Так и говорил. Но результат был плачевен.

Учитель фыркнул и горестно хлопнул себя по бедрам. 

— Ты как те недоумки из варшавского юденрата и еврейской полиции. Думал, громче крикнешь «хайль», и тебя не вывезут в Треблинку.

Это, наверно, что-то из времен его молодости. Хотя нет, «хайль» — вторая мировая. Я не стал переспрашивать.

— Зачем, — тихо возразил я, — вместо того, чтобы давать мне работу по специальности, он пинал меня на скотобойню? Ни один вменяемый человек не использует для этого иллюзионистов. 

— Можно было тебя использовать, можно. Но начальство тошнилось от одного твоего вида. Люди далеко не так рациональны, как хотят казаться. Что?! — окрысился он: я посмотрел на него с недоверием. — Даже начальство! 

Он развел руками, и я отвернулся, сжимая губы в нитку: можно сотню раз повторить себе, что босс высоко сидит на тех же полушариях, которыми думает, но эта идея так нелепа и противна, что в голове не утрамбовывается.

А учителя я утомил. Сейчас скажет выметаться. Или позволит дождаться летной погоды, но предупредит, чтобы больше не приходил.

— Вы видели Кикё? — спросил я.

— Кого?

— Облачника Джессо. 

— Видел самого Бьякурана… видел девочку, его хранительницу дождя, и туманника в маске. Остальные уже выбыли к тому моменту, как мы пришли.

— Господь Бог не допустил их смерти, он испытывает меня! Он дает мне шанс отомстить!

Учитель протянул забинтованную руку, но не стал приподнимать мне подбородок или трепать по голове, только сказал, подбадривая:

— Это за дело. Теперь ты точно сможешь.

― Я попросился работать на Юни только из-за того, что они рядом. Но, учитель, я никто. Как я доберусь до целого дона и его приближенного?

— Ну, не разбираюсь я в ваших иллюзионистских делах, — усмехнулся он. — Наращивай карьеру, так и доберешься. Придет время, будешь с ними общаться по работе, тогда и сообразишь, что им такое показать, чтоб у обоих глаза вытекли. 

Я невольно улыбнулся.

Пока мы говорили, стемнело. Учитель предложил мне спать на ледяной отсыревшей постели в затхлой комнате со сквозняком. Я стоял у оконной ниши и смотрел на снегопад. 

Конечно, он же меня впервые видит — не может пообещать ничего конкретного. Но пройдет время, учитель привыкнет ко мне — сможет подсказать, как разделаться с моими врагами, сможет при случае защитить — не только от Джессо, но в первую очередь от своих. Джильо Неро узнают, что меня тренирует виндиче, и им придется уважать обладателя таких связей, раз я уж тут застрял. 

Я думал, что лечу в Италию, чтобы представиться Юни, а работать на нее буду в Японии. Выяснилось, что сейчас у Джильо Неро вообще нет японского филиала — Вонгола наложила лапу. На наш — полностью, на джессовский — частично; те еще легко отделались, лишившись подземной базы с телепортационной системой. Теперь Бьякуран и его доверенные лица ею пользуются по договоренности с Вонголой. Или по требованию: надо им в Японии вылечить раненого Ямамото — вызывают Бьякурана. 

Джильо Неро обречены, как ни бейся об лед, эту судьбу уготовил им Бог ― не Бьякуран через десять лет, так Вонгола сейчас, в любом случае кто-то подомнет Джильо Неро под себя, а я опять на них работаю. Да, Юни ― сильнейший человек своего поколения, но, при всех ее способностях, как девятилетняя девочка будет руководить организацией? Как Падме Амидала? Но кто тогда ее кукловоды?

Юни сказала, что имеет доступ к памяти предков, династии криминальных авторитетов — хватает чужого опыта, чтобы делать выводы. А если тот опыт устарел и неприменим, она совершает шаманское путешествие по параллельным мирам: она — не девочка с кукловодами, она давно стала старухой. «Мы можем подняться, ― говорила Юни, и меня едва не бросало в дрожь от ее мудрой улыбки и лучистых глаз. ― Нам просто нужно немного времени». А я думал, что если в этом мире не получится, она переселится в любой другой, а мы останемся. Я останусь, и прикрывать меня будет некому. Я не из умельцев заводить полезных друзей, и можно по семьсот раз в день долдонить себе: «Надо быть похитрее!» — я все равно не догадаюсь, как. 

Тем более, после того, как Юни показала всем мой позор. 

В будущем подельники, по крайней мере, меня боялись. А сейчас, когда все знают, что я тряпка, как я буду работать на мафию? «Зачем Бьякуран так со мной поступил», зачем — да он и подумать не мог, что я такой слюнтяй. Вопрос в другом — почему Юни меня нашла? Почему не побрезговала? Она же знает, что из меня не вышел забойщик скота. Остался бы в Японии, ничего не знал бы про мафию. Все уже видели, как я не соответствую занимаемой должности. Почему опять?

Или я снова ее недооценил? Как в будущем, когда я думал, что Юни — обычная девочка и ей еще рано читать мысли. Юни — мудрая старуха и понимает, что нужно не только ломать, но и строить, и тех, кто строит, есть за что уважать… или хотя бы можно использовать на благо организации, а не пинать меня на передовую только потому, что я умею махать мечом. Боже, зачем мне теперь этот бесполезный меч, кого я теперь хочу обмануть?

Зачем я его вообще с собой взял? В моих руках от него толку меньше, чем от теннисной ракетки. 

Я даже не помню, кто из мафиози меня подколол за то, что я пользуюсь родительскими кольцами. Все европейцы на одно лицо. Если Юни нужны кольца ада, она могла бы прислать за ними настоящего бойца, тот бы и добыл трофей правильным способом. Почему-то я представил себе Кикё. Она нашла Бьякурану тех же хранителей, что были у него в будущем. Он сказал: «Хочу себе тех же хранителей», и она телепатически просеяла миллионы людей, как профессор из «Людей Икс», только киношному профессору требовалась аппаратура-усилитель, а Юни делала это сама. Колоссальная нагрузка. Я понял, отчего Арья умерла молодой.

За окном было светло от снега. Я подошел к кровати, снова потрогал сырой матрац — нет, ложиться невозможно, простужусь. Если бы я взял вертолет напрокат, а не вызвал, как такси, я мог бы там переночевать. В следующий раз сюда нужно являться со своим обогревателем, чтобы ночевать в замке, или спуститься наружу, в вертолет.


	5. Chapter 5

Следующий раз я себе позволил только после курсов летной подготовки. Когда я посадил вертолет на расчищенную площадку перед замком, навстречу мне бросился немой Пино, вооруженный снарядом от САУ. Даже если он не разорвется, хватит одного удара таким тараном — и вертолет всмятку.

Следом выскочили еще два виндиче.

— Пино, поставь! — орал учитель. — Это мой пацан!

Пока винты еще вращались, я не мог открыть дверь. И не понадобилось — на сиденье второго пилота возник телепортер, опалив кресло черным пламенем.

— Вонголыши прислали? — ощерился он.

— Я по личному делу.

— Джильо Неро же сотрудничают с Вонголой.

— Я навестить моего учителя.

На слепяще-белом снегу чернела фигурка учителя и серела громадная туша, опирающаяся на снаряд. Учитель все еще орал на Пино: «Не трогай! Стой и не двигайся!»

— Ладно, — фыркнул виндиче, — барон разберется. Я Жак.

— Очень приятно. Гэнкиси.

Он не обернулся, с интересом рассматривая систему управления.

— Когда я летал, аэропланы были фанерные, у пилота было все вооружение — ручной пулемет и левольверт.

— А вы где воевали?

— В Конго, — хмыкнул Жак. — Я служил в Форс Публик, в колониальных войсках Бельгии. Охотился с аэроплана на бегемотов. Много с собой не унесешь, челюсти только вырезал. — Он оскалил зубы. — Это протезы из бегемотьей кости, то есть из зубов. У бегемота забрали, себе вставили.

Пино уселся в снег, задумчиво шевеля пальцами босых ног. Лопасти винтов наконец остановились, я открыл дверь и жестом предложил Жаку выйти. Тот вышел сразу в телепортационный коридор, окончательно спалив кресло.

Я надел заспинные ножны, выпрыгнул наружу и оказался в объятиях учителя. Поставив меня на снег, он не стал тратить время на приветствия.

— Барон решил, если сюда припрутся вонголыши, мы их убивать будем.

Пино утвердительно замычал.

— Зачем? — спросил я.

— Барон рвет и мечет. Молодой Вонгола указывает ему на правах победителя, чтобы он послал нас вылавливать мины из Финского залива и таскать на склад, а вонголыши намерены перепродавать в Конго. Жак ностальгирует. Я говорю: никто тебя не посылает в твое Конго, ты будешь купаться в Финском заливе.

— Там много мин?

— Тысячи, — огрызнулся учитель. — Там привонголенные швейцарцы строят газопровод. Спишут денежки на разминирование акватории, пока мы будем выковыривать мины. Вы же, говорит, не подвержены кессонной болезни.

— Савада еще школьник, — нахмурился я. — В старшей школе он должен быть. Он сам вел переговоры с бароном?

Учитель отмахнулся.

— Реборн в основном выступал, а тот поддакивал. Сказали, если барон будет кочевряжиться, молодой Вонгола сам сюда прилетит, распыляя агент оранж.

Я попытался усмехнуться, и учитель ущипнул меня за подбородок:

— Вот теперь, пацан, я научу тебя убивать.

Если вонголыши не выйдут отсюда живыми, некому будет доложить Юни, что я замешан. Теперь осталось только взять себя в руки и отплатить учителю за его доброту, а не путаться под ногами, блюя на снег и трупы.

Учитель похлопал по снаряду.

— Пино, вставай. Тащи обратно.

Гигант взвалил боеприпас на плечо, и оказалось, что он не так уж и тяжел — пустотелая болванка.

— Я думал, есть чему взрываться, — подколол я.

— Барон не позволил тащить сюда целые снаряды. А это я под Осовцом упер гильзу у ухажеров «Большой Берты»¹.

— Первая мировая?

— Первая. Само сражение называют атакой мертвецов. Не из-за меня, — хохотнул он, — моя персона там не выделялась среди разъеденных рож под газовой атакой.

В вестибюле учитель напомнил:

— Вонголыши наверняка притащат материализатор. Посредством его нас с Пино в керамику упаковали.

Пино с мычанием закивал.

— А как он выглядит?

Я представлял эту штуку в форме бомбоискателя, но оказалось, это пара перчаток. Так что иллюзионистов может быть двое. Неясно только, зачем им материализатор, когда скульптурки из пламени можно создавать и при помощи кольца. Видно, запасное устройство.

— Они создавали ворон, которые отгрызли двум нашим руки.

Я попытался вспомнить одноруких среди виндиче.

— Алехандро их пришил, — выронив язык, усмехнулся учитель. — Если ты пострадаешь, и тебя починит.

Я нахмурился. Не смешно. У виндиче нет осязания, им можно тяп-ляп пришивать руки, а мне незачем хирург-самоучка.

Но если у них нет осязания, зачем учителю меня все время хватать, трепать, как щенка? Проверяет выносливость — единственное, что мне приходило в голову.

Мы начали подниматься по лестнице. Пино поставил гильзу и шагнул на ступеньки следом за нами. Меня осенило:

— А можно мне мин наплодить? Доставкой пусть займутся сами. Они повезут мины в Конго, а там-то они и дезинтегрируются.

Пино загоготал, в огромной пасти затрепыхался обрубок языка.

— А наплоди! — учитель ударил кулаком об ладонь. — Подшутим.

— Когда к вам гости? — нахмурился я.

— Со дня на день, — сыронизировал учитель.

— По уму, мне надо в музей. Я бы не хотел делать мины по фотографиям в интернете.

— А еще авиабомбы, торпеды, ракеты... — Он взъерошил мне волосы. — Я быстрей тебя отволоку, чем ты все это нагуглишь.

Я благодарно глянул на учителя. Не ожидал, что меня подбросят до музея. Думал лететь в Цюрих, оставить там вертолет, оттуда на самолете в Гамбург. Полезно было бы и в Санкт-Петербург, но переводчика взять неоткуда, а времени — тем паче.

— Забинтуй мне лицо!

Я покрыл его оболочкой из пламени, реконструируя нетронутую гниением кожу, скрывая крестообразную обмотку-цепь. Он прижал меня к груди и рывком выбросил в черноту, и меня разорвало на кусочки, сдавило, скрутило и выплюнуло на треугольник причала, вымощенного галькой и полосами плитки. С серого неба в серое море сочился холодный дождь, шелестела мокрая листва. За деревьями и рядом приземистых кирпичных зданий виднелись портовые краны в излучине гавани.

Боеприпасы лежали в ряд у самой кромки, не отгороженной ничем от воды. На крепления для торпед падала тень от ржавой подлодки, рядом цвел двенадцатиствольный бомбомет. Следом выстроились торпедные аппараты, зенитные орудия и артиллерийские установки. Трапы соединяли цепочку кораблей, от меньшего к большему, а чуть дальше на причале, за выставленными на гальку катерами, стоял самолет на опорах.

— Мы где?

— Это город Вильгельмсхафен. Я уже поинтересовался в интернете, что за снаряды меня заставят таскать. Здесь под открытым небом, удобно, ходи, смотри, копируй.

Ни единого туриста, ни сотрудников музея — все попрятались от дождя в административных зданиях. Над приземистыми кирпичными зданиями новели стеклянные пирамиды крыш. Уже ясно, что в городе полно такого старья. Тот, кто родился в Японии и был в Гонконге, Сингапуре, Китае, не может покряхтывать в унисон хору о красоте и романтичности старой Европы. Единственное, что меня примиряет с жизнью в убогой обшарпанной Италии — виндичник рядом.

— Неизвестно, когда придут вонголыши? — спросил я, фотографируя донные мины на телефон. — У меня работа, я не могу долго сидеть у вас на базе.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Сопровождаю груз и обеспечиваю маскировку, делаю документы.

— Посмотрел? — фыркнул учитель, косясь на спешащего к нам музейщика под зонтом. — Пошли.

Он схватил меня за рукав, отвел за подлодку и телепортировал в замок.

По коридору тяжело шлепал Пино, встретивший нас возгласом: мол, хорошо подгадали время — успели слетать в Вильгельмсхафен, пока он взбирался по лестницам.

Учитель открыл дверь и подтолкнул меня в спину, другой рукой стуча об косяк. Пино, не поместившись в дверном проеме, заглядывал из коридора.

Над столом висел экран видеосвязи. Тяжелая резная мебель контрастировала с современной оргтехникой. В кабинете начальника тюрьмы стоял Жак, клянясь, что меня прислала Вонгола.

— Он же восточный человек, еще и с туманом.

Я не смогу обмануть людей, у которых столетия опыта. И столетия закаменевшей ненависти к туманникам, «прирожденным аферистам».

— Нет, он ни при чем, — раздался писклявый голосок из горы подушек в высоком кресле. — Он действительно пришел учиться. Угодно Джиа заниматься благотворительностью… — Ручонка в кружевном манжете поднялась в жесте непонимания.

Оказывается, бароновы бинты скрывали ожог на всю щеку до самого виска.

Я опустился на одно колено:

— Герр барон, я прошу вашего разрешения сражаться с вонгольцами на вашей стороне.

Барон брезгливо глянул на меня.

— Турнир кончился.

— Я хочу быть полезным виндиче.

— Есть мысль сделать фальшивые мины и подшутить над вонголышами, — сказал учитель. Умора: громадный Пино бурлачит по снегу, запряженный в сани, а на санях громоздятся металлические киви, лакричные палочки, толстые хлопушки, конские каштаны, рожки мороженого — мины.

— Это признание вассалитета, — проронил барон, расправляя складки жабо поверх бархатного жилета. И сухо добавил: — Последний раз мной командовали на Тридцатилетней войне.

— Прошу прощения, — я склонил голову.

— Ступайте, — барон услал всех жестом, и Пино посторонился, пропуская нас в коридор. Я не успел спросить, когда была эта война — Жак пробормотал учителю: «Болван» и ушел, напоследок глянув на нас с омерзением.

Учитель вывел меня на галерею и остановился, разматывая цепь с торса. Я обрушил на него волну из подобия пламени дождя — хлестнула цепь, разлетелись голубые брызги, и мне пришлось отбиваться от собственного пламени, уворачиваясь от двухметровой цепи учителя. Оцарапать его было нереально, так же нереально, как представить, что он ранит сам себя, и я бегал по галерее от вращающейся цепи, хотя учитель пытался всего лишь обезоружить меня, задев только меч, не руку.

Мы отпрянули в разные стороны. Он спиной вперед вскочил на перила галереи, сматывая цепь на кулак. Я прыгнул — это единственный шанс его ударить и сбросить на каменные плиты нижнего этажа. Петля цепи вышибла у меня меч, едва не выбив запястье.

— В гардероб! — каркнул учитель. Даже не пошатнулся, так и сидел на корточках.

— А? — поморщился я, ощупывая запястье. Все-таки не вышло из сустава.

— Вонголыши летят. — Он прикоснулся к виску. — Барон сказал.

Я подобрал меч и бросился за ним.

— Можно мне одеться, как виндиче? — догоняя его на лестнице, пробормотал я. — Иначе они побегут к Юни!

Гардеробная оказалась в смежной комнате с арсеналом. Люди со столетним опытом наматывания портянок облачались за секунды, а у меня бинт сползал и падал. Учитель сорвал с вешалки плащ и накинул на меня, нахлобучил цилиндр, и мои обмотки снова упали.

Виндиче строем двинулись в арсенал, а меня барон не пустил, напомнив:

— Рабочие кольца!

На ходу заматываясь столетним бинтом, я выбежал вслед за виндиче на балкон навесной бойницы, пытаясь уловить шум вертолета.

Вместо системы ПВО у барона девять стрелков.

Залп в пустоту растворил иллюзию тумана, обнажая висящий вертолет. На корпусе остались заплаты нижней оболочки из пламени грозы. Вертолет дернулся вбок и вверх по дуге, но второй выстрел срезал пушку с турели. Пусковые установки вместе с ракетами исчезли во вспышке черного пламени, не успев взорваться. Ударный вертолет превратился в судно гражданской авиации, а мог бы и сгореть на лету, щепотки пепла бы не осталось. Барон фон Вихтенштайн милосерден и дает Вонголе шанс принести извинения.

Приоткрылась дверца, но прежде чем Савада успел выпрыгнуть, а туманники — выдать сюрприз из материализатора, вертолет прожгла черно-золотая оса Алехандро, расплавила дверцу, опалив корпус. Донесся вопль, и вертолет, не разворачиваясь, полетел хвостовым винтом вперед, допятился до отрога и нырнул вниз.

— Реборн ранен, — объявил барон.

— Похоже, жить будет, — прищурился Алехандро. Я не чувствовал другого источника пламени солнца.

— Они вернутся? — тихо спросил я.

— Савада перепугался и приказал отступать, — барон заломил цилиндр назад.

Мы спустились в рыцарский зал с длинным столом, слишком большим для десятерых виндиче. Стоявший у камина Йегер курил трубку с длинным чубуком, и из его пробитой насквозь груди вырывались клубы дыма. Остальные расселись поближе к начальнику. Барон сидел на столе, подложив подушку. Из планшета, закрепленного на держателе, неслось перепуганное:

— Бермуда, извини, прости нас, я больше не буду!

Учитель посмеивался. Я выглядывал из-за его плеча — с такого ракурса точно не попасть в поле зрения Савады. Разве что барон развернет планшет и покажет меня.

Я до сих пор не спрашивал, брали ли Ламбо на вертолете в виндичник. Он в шесть лет не смог бы создать покрытие для вертолета, значит, его сделал Гокудера, больше некому. Когда я вспоминаю, как пятился вертолет с вонголышами, мне все время кажется, что если бы барон приказал стрелять на поражение, среди опаленных тел в обломках вертолета мы бы нашли Кикё. Бьякуран бы его им одолжил: тогда Джессо дружили с Вонголой и Кикё мог не раз поработать на старших партнеров. Но тогда бы ему пришлось вылететь из вертолета. Крестообразные фиолетовые лучи на фоне синего неба, хищные пасти на гибких шеях — Кикё не разрушает, он пожирает. Если бы десять пастей проглотили виндиче, черные разряды, поднявшись по пищеводам, как по бикфордову шнуру, испепелили бы змей и саму голову горгоны; Кикё упал бы голой грудью в снег, дымящийся обрубок шеи растопил бы лужицу воды у ног невредимых виндиче. А я бы сгорел в одиннадцатой пасти, выпал бы рядом с Кикё иссушенным, выдоенным мешком с костями. Мне бы не позволили прятаться за спинами виндиче и ждать, пока они уничтожат моего врага за меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹«Ухажеры "Большой Берты"» — первая строчка «Стихотворения, в котором автор вежливо, но твердо просит многочисленные легионы ближних, чтобы его поцеловали в жопу» Юлиана Тувима.


	6. Chapter 6

Я десять лет был убежден, что Кикё — киборг, пока не ляпнул это Юни, возразившей, что на битве представителей он таковым не был. В груди у меня стало пусто и холодно, словно пробили дыру со свистом и отголосками досады: почему я дурак? Я же не ясновидящий, как я мог знать, что нужно было уточнить у Юни еще десять лет назад. За досадой я едва различил собственную радость.

Он не киборг! Шкатулка портативная, ее можно украсть, он не сможет превратиться в горгону! Как украсть? Скоро день Валентина — позвать в бар и напоить. Самому смешно. Последний раз я выпил в 2011 году — Гамма плеснул кофе с коньяком из термоса, когда мы косплеили Эддарда Старка и Джейме Ланнистера в старом районе Севильи, приехав по работе — наша семья лоббировала строительство «Гемасолар»¹. Найдя тогдашние фотографии в моих файлах, Ламбо спросил, зачем мне фотографироваться с Гаммой, он же урод. «За дело тебя вонголыши били», ― процедил я.

Как бы они ни были отвратительны мне как личности, я не так лицемерен, чтобы называть их физически уродливыми, что Гамму, что Кикё — хотя у последнего примечательны только рост и мощное телосложение, а черты лица заурядные, но он — человек, сосредоточивший в себе лучшие мужские качества. Мне никогда не стать настолько мужественным, спокойным, холодным, уверенным в себе и — я хотел бы сказать «рациональным», но тем самым скатился бы в идеализацию Кикё: знакомство у нас шапочное, я не знаю, насколько он рационален, или только выглядит таким из-за своей колоссальной уверенности, принятия себя, что я готов ему приписать холодную логику и торжество чистого разума. Как можно называть рациональным человека, который согласился стать киборгом не по болезни, чтобы ему разрезали здоровое тело и имплантировали эту шкатулку Лемаршана? Когда я узнал, что Погребальный Венок — это не просто носитель кольца Маре (которого я так и не подержал в руках ни в этой реальности, ни в той), а киборг, мне даже стало чуть легче. Лучше копия кольца, чем вмешательство в мой организм.

В нынешней реальности у него нет и этого недостатка. Преимущества, на самом деле — имплант невозможно украсть, но если бы мы сели пить, меня бы моментально развезло, я бы не смог вытащить и портативную шкатулку. Не знаю уж, насколько Кикё проспиртован, я не видел его в этой реальности. Не имело смысла искать того, кто заведомо сильнее меня — во всех смыслах; кидаться с ковыряльником на оружие массового поражения, у которого столько пламени, что каждый волос превращается в пятисотметрового динозавра. Я бы все равно не смог заморочить ему голову. Я со своим пламенем — скульптор, а не умелец промывать мозги. Я бы остолбенел, увидев его змей из пламени, которые тянутся к моему лицу...

...и я жду, что змеи будут вампирить, но они начинают лизать мне лицо раздвоенными языками. Припугнул.

Вспухшие, извивающиеся змеи падают, превращаясь в волосы, на белую форму Погребальных Венков и розовую футболку. Я с недоумением смотрю, как он двигается по комнате. Слово «порхает» нелепо, но как еще описать легкость и изящество, невероятные для здоровенного мужика. Я мрачно требую реванша. Теперь Кикё нужно выбрать место и время.

— Все по дуэльному кодексу, — усмехается он.

— Я не приму отказа.

— Но ты же на самом деле этого не хочешь. — Кикё берет мое лицо в прохладные ладони. Выгрызть мне лицо?

Поцелуй — как ты догадался?! Как ты понял, Кикё?! — неглубокий, сразу с языком, нежный, прохладный. Как глоток воды. Я не успеваю ответить, только раскрываю губы, а он уже поднимает голову, и я удерживаю его за запястья. Стой, не уходи! Меня пробивает дрожь. Не бросай, раз начал! Я целую ему руки. «Как ты понял?» прозвучит глупо. Мне неловко даже посмотреть в глаза Кикё — я и так знаю, что он смотрит насмешливо. Если я увижу его усмешку, то не смогу продолжать. Так и смотрю на руки, поворачиваю, целую ладони и запястья, облизываю ему пальцы. Он снова целует меня, и я наконец вижу — взгляд непроницаемый, может, и издевательский. Он не принимает близко к сердцу, он весь — невыносимая легкость. Не уходи. Я отвечаю на поцелуй и держу его за затылок, пока он сам не отстраняется. Та самая усмешка. Но это уже неважно: он сам тянет меня за руки на постель, опускаясь на нее, словно зелено-бело-розовое мороженое в бокал. Бескостная грация и острые, резкие черты. Я накрываю его своим телом, и он запрокидывает голову. Лицо словно хрустальное — алебастровое? — в нем только чистота и прозрачность, легкость и спокойствие. Меня не хотят, а снисходительно унимают, как я сам — мелкого Ламбо.

Все мои попытки придать Кикё восторженное выражение лица, придумать любовную чушь, которую он бы мне шептал, не увенчались. Я водрузил его сверху, чтобы легче было представить его поактивнее — сгорел со стыда, пока преодолевал собственное сопротивление, совсем упустил зыбкий образ Кикё.

Кончил с кровью. Полез в интернет, подозревая, что это результат нофап-марафона с девизом «Я не буду дрочить на Кикё!». Я возбуждался от одной мысли, что он стоит рядом, и первые годы пытался внушить себе, что дело не в нем, просто совпало, я мог бы в этот момент думать о чем угодно — и привычно шел онанировать на «правильный» смутный образ женщины без лица. Когда я наконец признал, что дело именно в нем, мне хватило трех секунд фантазий о поцелуях с ним в парке и в море — успел подумать, что это невозможно, люди увидят — и все, я уже вытирал мокрое пятно, и трогать себя руками не понадобилось. Я заходил с ним в воду и терся членом между его бедер — Кикё выше меня на целую голову, и я смотрел на капли воды на его груди и плечах. Как я теперь к нему приду, он же заметит. Как заметит, так и умрет; надеюсь, я не смогу дрочить на воспоминания о мертвом. Я ложился к Кикё на колени, прижимался спиной к его груди, и тот целовал мне ухо, шею и челюсть под ухом. В глазах у меня щипало, лицо свело судорогой от презрения к себе.

Я выключил ноутбук, погасил свет и лег на бок, съежившись, пытаясь изгнать образ Кикё, обнимающего меня со спины. Огромный и теплый. Я полностью помещался в его объятиях, устроив голову у него на плече, лицом в его шею.

Очень похоже, что в реальности он бы прикинулся имбецилом: какого, мол, реванша, тебя никто пальцем не трогал — в интеллигентной форме дал бы мне понять, что я агрессивный шизофреник с галлюцинациями, на невиновного напал, оклеветал его, постороннего человека, чтобы я смутился и захотел извиниться — и часами бы убеждал его, что я не клевещу и не галлюцинирую, что я к нему за дело пришел, что это он нагло врет мне в глаза, отрицая, что он меня убил. А он бы сидел, непрошибаемо спокойный, неткал на каждое слово и с усмешечкой ждал, когда я окончательно уроню себя. И я бы либо уполз, морально уничтоженный, либо полез в драку, и Кикё бы прятал мой труп.

А если бы я пришел мрачно возвестить, что прощаю его, он бы точно так же выставил меня шизофреником: сто палок по чужой спине — не больно.

До «Я хочу тебя!» в любом случае бы не дошло.

Могло бы дойти, только если бы он захотел загладить свою вину передо мной. А я не знаю, как вызвать у него чувство вины, еще и желание именно загладить, а не отомстить мне за собственные угрызения.

Феерический идиотизм — желание вызвать чувство вины у моего палача.

Естественно, я ему ничего не скажу. Не хватало еще одного унижения. Я и так презирал себя — если так случилось, что я захотел себе подобного, почему это оказался заплечных дел мастер, а не тот, кого я мог бы добиться?

Потому что Ламбо подумал бы, что я его предал. Заставил отрабатывать. Вместо Кикё — хоть об этом он не догадывается.

Когда Юни пожала плечами: «Прости его», я заказал анатомические плакаты с фигурами в полный рост (скелет, мышцы, кровеносная система, нервная система и внутренние органы), развесил на террасе, дал Ламбо шестнадцатизарядный «Хеклер и Кох» и сказал расстрелять весь магазин так, чтобы человек не скончался от кровопотери и шока. Пусть вылечится и живет. Тогда и узнаем, простит ли он стрелка.

Еще как простит: Юни невыгодно ссориться с Бьякураном.

Я так и не свозил Ламбо в Новый Орлеан. Он как раз присмотрел в «Америкэн трэвел» мототур по южным штатам, но я тогда хотел в Ржавый Пояс.

— А я думал, Чикаго тоже захирел, — сказал Ламбо.

— С Чикаго все в порядке, — бросил я.

Именно поэтому мне туда не хотелось. Знаменитую скотобойню просто снесли, не стали делать музей. В военно-морском тоже нечего делать: озерные авианосцы с гребными колесами давно разобрали на металлолом. Могли бы построить систершипы для экскурсий и практики взлетов и посадок на палубу движущегося корабля. Я бы попробовал, хоть это и непатриотично — на таких пароходах проходили подготовку пилоты, расстреливавшие японский флот. Американцы могли бы скопировать наши авианосцы-субмарины второй мировой, но и до этого не додумались.

Я мог бы уложить его на свою койку, когда мы ночевали на яхте: у меня было двуспальное место на корме, у него — стол-трансформер в камбузном отсеке. Ламбо было некуда бежать. Он бы терпел и тихо меня ненавидел. Я бы уже не мог на него рассчитывать в моем деле; он бы искал возможность подставить меня и смыться.

Я привел к себе человека, а одиночество все то же. Несколько лет назад пытался вымолить: «Господи, пошли мне друга» — вот и дождался. У меня нет домашней часовни — у Ламбо нет повода тявкать про некрофильскую религию и рабов с подставленной щекой.

А может, если бы я и устроил себе дома часовню, мне бы не удалось там побыть с Богом, а не с фантазиями о мести — этот дом ими насквозь пропитан.

Я зажмурился.

Тусклый луч света выхватывает из темноты реалистическое распятие в полный рост, но самое жуткое — не выпавший из раны кусок мяса, не оскаленные зубы умирающего Христа, а маленькая черная Богородица с огромными глазами, страдальческим изгибом рта и развевающимися золотыми волосами в венке из черных роз. Богородица — маленький черный камешек, и от нее исходят волны плотной темноты, окутывают и поглощают всё. Ничего больше не осталось, только темнота и Богородица в ней.

Я с усилием отвожу взгляд, снова пытаюсь посмотреть на Христа. На голове и плечах у него топорщится клубок змей.

— Хорошая идея, учитель, — говорит Ламбо. — Я как раз думал, как его зафиксировать. Я сдеру с него кожу заживо. Правда, он скоро умрет от сепсиса.

— Мне нужно, чтобы он заглаживал и выслуживался. А у тебя он будет думать, что он прав, а мы виноваты, маньяки.

У Ламбо багровеют не только щеки ― даже шея; глаза наливаются кровью. «Я боец, это вы — мошенник! Это у вас люди должны себя вести, как еноты у Хогбена». Взрослый, еще и учителем назвался, а ничего подсказать не могу.

— А я хочу, — говорит Ламбо, — натянуть на себя его кожу, чтобы вы видели, как я перед вами выслуживаюсь.

Он опускается на скамейку для коленопреклонения. С плеч свисает окровавленная кожа, желтеет на просвет. Скальп капюшоном, зеленые волосы паклей.

— Вы брезгуете? — в голосе звенит отчаяние, а я пытаюсь уловить нотки презрения: «…слюнтяй, размазня». Он с пяти лет осваивал работу киллера, что ему та кожа. «Я для вас сделал грязную работу, а вы мне спасибо не скажете?»

Он хочет, чтобы я развязал завязки из кожи с рук Кикё, снял плащ ― выпотрошенная оболочка падает комком на пол ― и отвел его в ванную, а из ванной на руках отнес в постель.

Меня одновременно бросило в жар снаружи и холод изнутри, казалось, что я сейчас лопну от этой разницы температур. Полоса ночного света разрезала комнату пополам, раньше лежала у окна, теперь подобралась к изголовью. Через несколько минут заползет на кровать. Только она и заползет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Gemasolar ― главная солнечная электростанция Испании.  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

Когда я впервые привел Ламбо к себе, он заметил, что во всем доме окна чужих квартир и офисов обклеены пленкой-электрогенератором — солнечная батарея. 

— А у вас есть?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что их эффективность — 4-8%, если принять за 100 необходимое количество энергии.

— А Вонгола говорит, что это круто, энергоэффективный дом и офис, сам в таком обретается. У него даже мебель дома вырабатывает электроэнергию.

— Педальки крутит?

— Ага. В кресле качается, в постели ночью ворочается, и все это не пропадает зря...

Он выглянул на террасу, и я со смартфона отодвинул прозрачную стену. Ламбо выскочил, стал оглядываться по сторонам. На террасе есть место для пируэтов с кошкодерами, только пейзаж производит гнетущее впечатление. Обставляешь ультрасовременную квартиру в пентхаусе, выходишь на крышу — кругом пузырится архаика. Разве что устроить там живую изгородь и за ней стену из тонированного стекла, чтобы не раздражаться каждый раз при виде окружающего старья. 

Как только я пришел из тренажерного зала, Ламбо показал мне в интернете проект гибридной солнечно-ветряной электростанции на опорах моста:

— Почему «Солар Винд» все еще не начали строить? 

Я поведал школьнику, что толк от сооружения будет один — распил средств. Экологическая энергетика, сказал я, существует на дотации, за счет сжигания старых добрых углеводородов.

Ламбо покраснел.

— А нас годами учили восхвалять нетрадиционную энергетику и кривиться со вздохами на традиционную. Про функционирование ее на бумаге, с реальным использованием старых источников топлива, было вообще не слышно. Я от вас первый раз узнал.

— Ну еще бы.

— Я серьезно не знал, — оправдывался Ламбо. — В школе мозги мыли. Что в Японии, я раньше там жил, что тут, в вонгольской. А мне теперь туда нельзя.

Я нахмурился: нет смысла устраивать его в заведение для детишек Джильо Неро, там о нем моментально прознают вонгольцы. Ламбо Бовино должен просто исчезнуть. А посылать его в обычную школу, пусть и с новыми документами — пустая трата времени. Когда я сидел на первой парте и переписывал из учебника, внушая всем, что учебника у меня нет, дома получал от бабки: «Дураком вырастешь!». Когда не списывал — в школе негодовали: «Скатился, тупой кендошник».

Ламбо уткнулся в ноутбук.

— Италия получает 38% электроэнергии из возобновляемых источников, — с выражением прочитал он, — благодаря чему сократила импорт иностранных энергоносителей. Так почему не строят «Солар Винд», если это хороший распил? Проект еще с 2011 года.

— С референдума, — фыркнул я. 

Ламбо в Японии и о нем не слышал, пришлось объяснять: 

— О возобновлении ядерной энергетики, 94% нарисовали против… Закрепили тем самым проигрыш Джессо. Эти у нас за мирный атом. 

— Зачем им?

— Нагреть руки на строительстве и эксплуатации АЭС. Сажали в парламент радетелей, финансировали кампанию в СМИ, подогревали шумиху демонстрациями.

Залив молоко в блендер, я начал взбивать себе коктейль; Ламбо смотрел с каким-то скепсисом.

— Все, накрылся их договор с французскими партнерами.

— Оно у вас безалкогольное?

— Господи… Нужно пить протеиновый коктейль перед тренировкой и после. Это называется «открылось углеводное окно».

В альтернативном будущем им все-таки удалось пролоббировать строительство АЭС, тем самым пошатнув наши и вонгольские позиции. Теперь же, слетев с дистанции, Джессо были готовы из кювета наблюдать за битвой титанов, как мы не поделили с Вонголой дотации на возобновляемую энергетику, сократившиеся в условиях кризиса, и долю в нелегальных поставках: мы — алжирской нефти (все, что осталось с тех пор, как мы лоббировали «Дезертек»¹), вонголыши — катарского газа и кувейтской нефти. Я доказывал Юни, что вооруженного конфликта с вонголышами все равно не избежать, и Ламбо нам пригодится — лучше иметь сильнейшего грозовика, чем не иметь. «Он и может стать предлогом, — сказала Юни. — Будешь его обучать — прячь. Будет им сюрприз».

Прятать его в прошлом я не мог; вонголышам оставалось только сличить даты. За прошлый год его переносило всего семь раз. В нынешнем году — пока один, четырнадцатого февраля, когда мы лазили по трубам на заброшенной плотине Вайонт. Ламбо буркнул: «Пять часов в один конец». Я пожал плечами: есть плотины и поближе, но выражение «крупнейшая ГЭС» много обещает, а на деле эта Ронковальгранде — скромница и унылица; плотина Валь Даоне и окрестности слишком обжиты скалолазами, так что место былой катастрофы — наш выбор. Потащив Ламбо зимой в Венецию, я ожидал, что он протянет «Издеваетесь?», но он сообразил:

— Турья мало!

Я не издевался: мы там только поели шоколадных равиоли (некому подарить мне шоколадку, сам себе подарю), а гулять по набережным, переплавляясь с островка на островок — это без меня. Не заворачивая в лагуну, я расплатился за проезд и выехал на трассу А27.

Проезжая через местечко Лонгароне, я перекрестился на церковь. Наконец, показалась плотина, зажатая между коричневыми утесами в пятнах сосен и белых полосах снега. Ламбо показалось, что с гребня плотины свисает бахрома сосулек, но я объяснил циклопу, что это белесые разводы на плитах. 

Я пересек мост через реку и запетлял по серпантину. То тут, то там попадались распятия и статуэтки мадонн вдоль дороги, у самого ущелья — часовня, похожая на кораблик. Я остановил машину под фонарем. По гребню плотины тянулось решетчатое ограждение. Десятками метров вниз торчали остатки труб, как многоствольная флейта на вспузырившемся камне. Доломитовая туша, проткнутая тоннелями, уходила вверх. Я оглядывался, стоя у машины: Ламбо не спешил переобуваться и набрасывать куртку. Опять полез в горы — и кровь из обеих ноздрей. Он неуклюже вытирался сразу двумя марлевыми тампонами, размазывая кровь по лицу.

Пока я призывал его наконец вылезти наружу, сработала базука. Ламбо выпрыгнул рваный, в крови и ожогах.

— Глопудера петардами… 

Я присел на корточки, укрыл его своей курткой и начал кое-как вытирать смоченным слюной платком. Мелкому Ламбо как раз лучше было бы посидеть в машине, но он вертел головой: «Ну, пошли уже на мост!», попытался вырваться — если бы мы стояли на гребне плотины, который Ламбо назвал мостом, он бы точно перелез через прутья. Я удержал его:

— Куда? Видишь, там пропускной пункт. Туристов пускают за пять евро.

Я снова накинул куртку и приподнял Ламбо, пытаясь одновременно укутать его и показать ущелье. Остатки труб словно зашивали рот скале. В целом, повезло: если бы он материализовался за рулем на обратном пути, пока я бы спал в пассажирском кресле?

Взрослый Ламбо отпрянул от меня, но ровно стоять не смог, зашатался.

— Бьянки… Вонгола тащил меня по крышам, — тяжело дыша, выговорил он. — Я повредил ноги, сбивал черепицу… 

— И солнечные панели?

— Нет, их там не было. 

Ламбо шутку не понял. А должен был бы, живя на купоны, которые с них стрижет родная семья. Сначала устанавливали солнечные батареи и забывали подсоединить к общей сети, а когда наконец подсоединили — на это потребовалось еще немалое вливание из бюджета. Теперь осваивают средства, выделенные на переделку сети в смарт грид. 

— Иди утеплись, возьмешь рога.

Ламбо хмыкнул:

— Пробить плотину?

— А зачем мы еще здесь? 

Он нырнул в машину, и я заглянул в салон, опираясь на дверцу: 

— Спускаешься к основанию, там толщина двадцать семь метров. 

— Мне встать на ту трубу? О господи… 

Не такой уж крутой склон — я обернулся на противоположный край ущелья. Другое дело — скользкий, и обходить долго.

— Ледоруб в багажнике!

Ламбо мрачно глянул на забранный решеткой гребень плотины.

— Учитель, а если там турье?

— Четырнадцатого февраля? — съязвил я.

* * *

Уже на подконтрольной нам территории вонголыши вкладывались в организацию протеста против строительства лоббируемых нами «зеленых» электростанций, ради которых пришлось бы снести то древнеримские руины арок-базилик-акведуков, то дом какого-то купчишки, то водонапорную башню, то замок с привидениями — а где-то даже не снести, а разместить станцию рядом, тем самым «изуродовав» архаичный пейзаж. Горожан выводили на демонстрации с флагами и ночные факельные шествия. А когда нашим удалось выбить разрешение на снос развалин Помпей, демонстрантов автобусами повезли на место будущей стройки. Пока шествие с рупорами маршировало вокруг руин, полторы дюжины пикетчиков резали ограждение, кидали камни и бутылки с зажигательной смесью, били охрану и лезли с транспарантами на подъемный кран — но сверзились оттуда в объятия полиции, потому что началась гроза с молниями. 

Но молнии были не атмосферные, а из пламени предсмертной воли. 

В тот день я ездил по делам в Неаполь, гепатитного цвета городишко под палящим солнцем. Когда я подходил к парковке, мне под ноги бросился школьник, на чистейшем японском уверяя, что он хранитель грозы, сбежавший от Десятого Вонголы, вот доказательство — и показал мне шлем. 

— Почему ко мне пришел?

— Ну, вы же иллюзионист…

— Иллюзионисты в цирке.

— Простите… Меня или посадят, или пристрелят свои же. Я митинговал в Помпеях…

— Зачем ты сам участвовал, раз ты целый хранитель?

— Босс мне разрешил. Мол, жаль культурное наследие. Сказал, что, если поймают, обеспечит символический приговор, пойдем как мирный пикет. Я прикинул, что будет удобно смыться, сделал грозу.

— Бовино, ты же Бовино, — сказал я. 

Мне стал ясен ход его мысли: идти к родне не имеет смысла, Вонгола раздавит их, прибрав к рукам их неаполитанский канал поставок оружия в африканские страны. Ламбо надеялся перевести свою семью под протекторат Джильо Неро, но Юни решила, что места хватит только ему: рано связываться с Вонголой. 

Ламбо в любом случае не стать боссом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Desertec — проект по строительству солнечных электростанций в пустыне Сахара. Энергия должна была поставляться в европейские страны через кабели, проложенные по дню Средиземного моря.  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

С Бовино расправились изящнее, чем я думал. Вручили полиции, на раскрытом деле отросли новые лычки и карьеры — а Вонгола получила главный приз, прибрав к рукам оружейный бизнес Бовино.

С Джильо Неро им такой фокус не провернуть, у наших тоже есть своя «доля» полицейских и других начальников. Впрочем, пока семьи действовали тандемом, не было нужды в проведении водораздела, а сейчас весь госаппарат оказался под угрозой раскола. Результатом будут массово отстраняемые в результате «неожиданно вскрытого» компромата должностные лица, прыгающие из окон банкиры. Вплоть до изнасилования горничных и не успевающих затормозить самолетов. Чтобы выдавить наших и из углеводородного, и из экоэнергетического бизнеса, Вонгола пошла на перехват руководства компаний — путем сбора компромата и дальнейшего шантажа пыталась надавить на формальных владельцев, заставить их перейти в свое подчинение, вплоть до физической ликвидации тех, кто курировал ту или иную легальную компанию, и замены их своими кураторами; добивалась отставки наших госчиновников и парламентариев, и в областях, и в Риме — так, как мы в свое время выдавили лоббистов Джессо при поддержке Тимотео. Теперь же, после его смерти, нам понадобилась помощь Джессо против его слишком жадных наследников. Юни говорила, что нам пригодятся связи Бьякурана в США, не просто так он там учился. Пора вскрывать вонгольские связи с Катаром, одним из главных спонсоров исламизма. Аналогично «вспомнить» и про Кувейт. Могут всплыть также делишки с исламистами напрямую — нефть и газ из захваченных ими районов Ливии и части северного Ирака, прилегающей к восточной Сирии.

Сейчас, во время кризиса, когда сократилось производство, стал сложнее списывать топливо как потраченное и перепродавать его же по завышенной цене. Не требовалось столько электричества: дотации на «зеленую» энергетику пытались урезать еще сильнее. Вонгола давила на своих чиновников, обещая на следующих выборах заменить их новыми, более полезными — мол, деньги уже обещаны, бизнес-планы строились по предыдущим законам. Наши звали их под свой протекторат — для чинуш никакой разницы: что наши, что вонгольские поставщики экологически чистой электроэнергии продолжали задирать ее стоимость и требовать повышения налогов.

Когда я вернулся вечером домой с переговоров с чиновниками областного министерства экономического развития, меня встретил Ламбо с синяком на пол-лица.

— Носило в прошлое. Выставили против уличных бандитов, — пробормотал он. — Я даже зарядить рога не успел…

— Что-то ты зачастил, — буркнул я.

Февраль в этом году оказался урожайным на визиты Ламбо. Я подарил ему гироскутер и вел в парк испытывать. Базука в прошлом сработала словно вхолостую — только прохожие обернулись и одна старуха выбранила нас за взрыв петарды, как ей показалось. Сам Ламбо не изменился, только чуть не выронил свою ношу.

— Что это, это скейт?

Я нахмурился. Ламбо немедленно влез на гироскутер, с трудом удержал равновесие, но мне не пришлось его подхватывать. Я только заметил, что лучше кататься в предназначенном для этого месте, а не по людной галерее в деловом квартале. Но тут он заметил питьевой фонтанчик в форме бычьей головы, спрыгнул с гироскутера и бросился обниматься — и так со всеми каменными, металлическими и мозаичными быками, которые попадались ему на глаза. Пока он висел на лепнине, гладя каменную морду быка, я посмотрел на часы: пять минут давно прошли, сознание шестилетнего во взрослом теле — кто-то подрихтовал ему базуку.

К вечеру Ламбо так и не посерьезнел. Набегавшись по моей квартире («А я тут уже был! Столько комнат! Ты здесь один живешь?»), стал требовать, чтобы я отвез его к родственникам — и как сказать ребенку, что его родственники сидят? Сказал, что никого из них не знаю. Ламбо отбарабанил адрес родителей в Неаполе.

— Мы в Турине… — буркнул я.

— Тут моря нет, — вспомнил гость из прошлого. — Ламбо-сан хотел на море.

— Что сейчас делать на пляже? — вздохнул я.

— А что мне делать у тебя дома?

— У тебя есть своя комната, — я отвел его и показал, где лежат его вещи. Он влез в кигуруми, а свою вывернутую одежду так и оставил разбросанной по полу. Я пристыдил его взглядом, но он как будто не заметил. У меня в квартире неадекват, а мне ехать в Милан. Я пожалел, что не женат. Не у учителя же его оставить, пока ему в прошлом не исправят базуку. Учитель-то обрадуется: «Ты сделал меня дедом!», вывалив в улыбке язык и распространяя трупную вонь, но Ламбо испугается. Незачем везти его в бермудный склеп.

Я включил ему приставку и посадил играть в Gran Turismo.

Можно, конечно, и притащить парочку подчиненных, чтобы следили, как бы не сбежал, пока горничная будет его кормить. Бездельники. Если бы в Милане уже открылось Экспо, я бы показал ему, но пока там только стройка на финальной стадии — и, как всегда, имитация бурной деятельности комитета по борьбе с мафией. Вонгола не могла оставить Джессо этот лакомый кусок. Я подтащил диван-трансформер из шаров, соорудил сиденье и открыл гугл-карту. Совсем рядом с выставочными сооружениями — небоскребные кварталы Порта Нуова и СитиЛайф, зажатые среди старья. Оба района недавно выкупили катарцы, а на деле — Вонгола, сорвав сделку с немцами; юридически компания осталась арабской. Мы же не будем сидеть с Кикё в здании Вонголы или нарезать круги вокруг него. «Сегодня, 28 февраля, более пяти тысяч миланцев всех возрастов засеивали пшеничное поле в центре Порта Нуова». Мелькнула мысль, что можно потащить его в термы среди римских руин, несерьезная, конечно, не пойдет он туда, но перед глазами все завертелось и поплыло, член резко вздернулся, и я ждал, пока он опадет сам.

Я сам попросил прислать именно этого переговорщика.

Я старательно изучал архитектурку и пытался больше не представлять его закалывающим волосы в пару горячего источника, насмешливо улыбающимся мне, но… почему нет? Кровь снова застучала в голове. Я поплелся в спальню и упал на постель, опустив жалюзи в сумерках и подсунув под пах ребро подушки. Перед глазами плыли багровые пятна, расплывалось даже большое, прохладное, молочно-белое тело Кикё в моих руках. Он лежал на боку, полуобернувшись, и смотрел в потолок, я устроился за ним, стоя на коленях, и двигался в нем медленно-медленно, глубоко. Мой член раздулся в нем до громадных размеров, и мне было трудно проталкиваться в его узкий тоннель, сжимавший меня так сильно, что я кричал, нагнувшись над ним, и он безмятежно смотрел в мое горящее лицо, искаженное застывшей гримасой. Он не стонал. Даже дыхание не сбилось. В его молчании сквозило «Чего орешь, дурак?», и я сгорал от стыда за свою эмоциона-а-альность — мне трудно было даже в мыслях произнести это унизительное слово. Я пытался переплавить этот стыд в гнев на Кикё — мол, почему ты затыкаешь мне рот, но как только я это ляпну — сам же буду выглядеть идиотом, кидающимся на пустом месте. Может, он переел обезболивающих и ничего не чувствует?

* * *

— А ты надолго? — Ламбо хмуро выглянул из-за компьютера.

— На один день. Оторвись от игрушки ненадолго, архитектурку посмотри. — Я занял ему руки вазой с фруктовым салатом, отобрал мышь и показал ему будущий полигон всемирных воздушных игр в Дубае. — В прошлый раз их проводили здесь, в Турине. Я ходил. Смогу подгадать время — и туда поедем. Тебя возьму обязательно.

После фотографий тамошнего хай-тека мне было еще противнее смотреть на итальяшкинское старье. Когда я вижу эту архаику, ко мне можно подключать мини-ГЭС, такое зло берет. Чтобы успокоиться, я специально сделал крюк мимо строящихся небоскребов Интеза Санпаоло и правительственного здания. Чинуши переедут еще не скоро — строительную компанию судят, наш подрядчик слишком резво осваивал средства и сбежал, недоделившись. И не поделится — сбежал к вонголышам.

Возле гигантской свалки мусора, который наши возят сюда из Франции, я повернул на Милан.

* * *

Вонголыши покупали нефть и сжиженный газ по демпинговым ценам, перепродавая здесь дважды. Я внес предложение потопить их танкер. Джессо пообещали устроить, чтобы вонголыши сами потопили собственный танкер, думая, что стреляют в наш: Бьякуран позаботится, чтобы они получили неверные координаты. (Кикё произносил это с таким видом, словно делал одолжение бедным родственникам.) Потом же, когда начнется расследование, всплывет и строительство танкеров за государственный счет, и неуплата налогов. Топить мы предлагали там, где нефть унесет в море, но вонголыши непременно инициируют выделение денег на ликвидацию ущерба акватории и берегу. А когда впишутся в распил компенсации, их и подловят, заодно вскроются нефте-газово-танкерные аферы.

Мы встретились у безлюдного гидроаэродрома; подъехал красный «Челленджер Хеллкэт», хлопнула дверца, и я вышел навстречу Кикё. Тот посмотрел сверху вниз: «По городу на джипе?». Я сказал, что не хочу сидеть в городе. Нужно обсудить дело там, где люди не ходят. Например, съездить в Арезе в музей «Альфа Ромео».

— Автомузей? Какой же ты все-таки туринец, — сказал Кикё, и в его снисходительном голосе я услышал «какое же ты все-таки село».

— Кабак — это пошло, — отрубил я.

— Римские руины, — возгласил Кикё. — Там точно нет лишних ушей.

— Я люблю руины, но не те. Я люблю индустриальный туризм. И небоскребы. Но есть нюанс — они должны быть заброшенными. Так что когда Бьякуран-сама сказал мне: «В будущем, которое я построю, любой небоскребный комплекс станет подобен Детройту!», я был готов всеми силами ему помогать, чтобы это будущее осуществилось…

Кикё хохотнул.

— У тебя в Турине должны быть здания индустриальной эпохи. — И, поправляя свою прическу под Леголаса, с оттенком презрения уронил: — Я просто никогда там не был.

— Они переделали бывшие производственные помещения и олимпийские здания в выставочные центры, конференц-залы и прочие музеи. Все испортили, блуждают там полтора туриста.

— Галерея современного искусства? — предположил Кикё. — Впрочем, да, с мечом не пустят, рыцарь печального образа.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты читал Сервантеса, — с каменным лицом уронил я.

Он хохотнул.

— А ты читал?

— Читал. Даже стишки его выучил. — Я скрестил руки на груди и с яростью во взгляде прочел ему: — «Где ты, что тебя не видно, сфера гр...»

— Каким дерьмом у тебя голова забита, — перебил Кикё.

— Это же очень смешно. Я уже двадцать лет смеюсь.

— Хорошо, что ты нашел время поговорить о себе и Сервантесе. Не передать, как мне интересно.

— Ты же не читал — я хотел с тобой поделиться.

— Как эта информация связана с тем, для чего мы здесь собрались?

— Так говори уже, — напомнил я, — по делу. Ты же только ломаешься и набиваешь себе цену.

— Это кто тут ломается? — через губу выплюнул Кикё.

Если я стану оправдываться, мы до ночи простоим на берегу гидроаэродрома и так ничего не выясним.

— Семья Джессо, — четко выговорил я, — согласна на наши условия?

Кикё сказал, что за потопленный вонголышами собственный танкер могут дать по голове их же человеку, кто отвечает за борьбу с терроризмом, безопасность судоходства. А он не успеет дать показания. Или повесится, или внезапный инфаркт, или у него на ровном месте рак образуется, которого раньше не было и в намеке. Танкер пока что плывет, но скоро Джессо подбросят ложную информацию, а Джильо Неро подготовят кампанию по компрометированию, чтобы сменить всю верхушку ведомства — извне будет выглядеть как перетряхивание штатов после форс-мажора. И лишнее подтверждение мифа о правовом государстве, в котором ветви власти разделены, СМИ независимы и всесильны, и начальники за все отвечают, а не только протирают кресла.

«Почему ты пытаешься уязвить за это меня?» прозвучало бы глупо. Я ответил только взглядом исподлобья, но тут же сглупил: слово за слово, и я помянул Бога. 

Кикё прищурился:

― Такой религиозно озабоченный?

― Да, ― отрубил я. 

― Тебе пора поумнеть и выбросить из головы сказки еврейских скотоводов.

― Каких еще скотоводов, Кикё? Мы обсуждаем кадровые перестановки в Риме.

Он переспросил, а что такое Рим? А где это? Нет такой страны — Италия! Чувствуя себя косноязычным идиотом, я сообщил ему дату основания Италии и сам понял, что такая помоечная страна не имеет права на существование: мне было стыдно объяснять Кикё, что она есть. Осквернять его слух и взор.

Я признался, что тоже ненавижу Италию и при первой возможности бы уехал навсегда. Я надеялся, что Кикё меня поддержит. Наверно, он тоже только здесь оценил родную страну. Хоть узнаю, с какого он острова.

— Ну почему же, — уронил Кикё, — весьма неплохая страна! Переезжать отсюда могут только недоумки, помешавшиеся от своей желчи. Ха-ха. Нормальный человек понимает, что тут вполне недурно. Потому сюда и лезет столько нищего сброда — значит, эта страна чем-то привлекательна!

И с тем же апломбом Кикё поведал, что убил проститутку — точнее, запытал до смерти бутылкой и сжег на пустыре.

Мне показалось, как будто я проглотил гранату и она взорвалась у меня внутри. Какой же я дурак! Стишки ему читал!

— Мужик, герой. Подвиг совершил.

— А вот это сейчас к чему было?

— К твоему живодерству.

— А ты шлюхам платишь? — Кикё сочился презрением.

— Я брезгую.

— А даром не дают?

— Не прошу.

— Почему тобой женщины не интересуются? В чем ты такой ущербный?

Я проглотил язык.

— Ты пидор? — уточнил Кикё.

— Нет!

Кикё сообщил мне: если он узнает, что кто-то пидор — организует групповое изнасилование, а потом его ребята забьют пидора ногами до смерти. А девушки у него нет, потому что женщины — содержанки, он не позволит им присосаться к кошельку. Он ухаживал за дочкой подставного владельца некой итало-японской компании, фактически принадлежавшей Джессо; чем компания занималась — Кикё не уточнил.

— Перезрелой даме стоило бы радоваться роману со скептически настроенным интеллектуалом, обладателем весьма независимого мышления, очень спокойным, снисходительно вежливым, — говорил Кикё. — Который взял весьма немолодую азиатку, изрядно пьющую, заплывшую жиром и бывшую в употреблении.

— Намного старше тебя? — попытался я поддержать разговор, и Кикё облил меня холодной яростью:

— Ей было уже тридцать.

— И что? — подбодрил я: Кикё держал паузу и ждал, что я буду тянуть из него слова. Наконец словно подарок мне вручил:

— Неплохой человек, но слишком импульсивный.

На этот раз я смолчал, и Кикё понял, что я больше не буду выпрашивать; договорил сам:

— Мне приходилось держать ее в тонусе. Напоминал, что она досталась мне попользованной. Ее должны насиловать за то, что шлюха, и бить за то, что узкоглазая. Будет вонять — отдам в подворотне моим ребятам, и ее проучат. Ха-ха!

У меня вырвалось:

— Да ты же сам из Японии!

— То, что я родился в Японии, — оскалился Кикё, — не означает, что я обязательно по национальности должен быть японцем.

— А кто ты?

— Я сам не знаю, какой я национальности, — хохотнул Кикё, — там такая смесь...

— Но ты же японский гражданин?

— Ты до сих пор дрочишь на это гражданство?

— Нет, конечно, у меня новые документы.

— Тебе это не поможет, когда тебе эти документы засунут поглубже.

— Азиофоб.

— Как ни странно, я все еще вполне неплохо отношусь к азиатам.

— Как она тебя терпит?

— Капризная принцесса сбежала. Не брала трубку, трусливо и подло меня оскорбляя своим молчанием. Я начал искать, и ее узкоглазая мама сказала, что она умерла.

— Конечно, — пробормотал я.

Кикё посмотрел на меня с таким презрительным недоумением, словно это я стою с мылом и веревкой.

— Якобы из-за меня, как будто бы я ее довел! — в голосе Кикё боролись и гордость собой, и негодование брошенного. — Я — добродушный и спокойный стильный симпатяга с оптимистическими взглядами на жизнь. А эта пьянчужка почему-то повесилась в истерике.

— Ее родители тебя обвиняют?

— Дурилка ты картонный!

— А откуда ты тогда это взял?

— Что я взял?

— Что из-за тебя.

— Когда это я такое говорил?

— Только что.

— Никто тебе ничего такого не говорил.

— Кикё, зачем ты врешь?

— Кто врет?

— Ты.

— И кому же я, как ты изволил выразиться, вру?

— Не знаю, кого ты пытаешься обмануть.

— Пытаюсь?

— Повис на мне, как клоп, и пытаешься сосать кровь.

— Может, — процедил он, — извинишься за оскорбление?

Если я его ударю мечом в ножнах или рукоятью меча, то очнусь в больничке. А стены рядом нет. Не обо что стесать в кровь кулаки. Разве что подбежать к машине и пинать колеса, но Кикё будет презрительно смотреть, как на буйнопомешанного, который вдруг кинулся... Скрипя зубами, я пробормотал: «Прости», и Кикё торжествовал победу.

Да, я глупость сказал: ее родители должны были понимать, что доведение до самоубийства недоказуемо, тем более бесполезно обвинять мафиозного функционера. Если эта женщина вообще существовала в природе — а похоже, Кикё просто изолгался в своих потугах казаться альфа-самцом. И проститутку выдумал — это он так намекает мне, что нечего мешать работу с личной жизнью. И без стихов все понял. Вот как живые люди реагируют, когда пытаешься читать им стихи. Может, видео ему включить? Тоже откажется стоять спокойно.

— Хочешь перекусить? — попытался я.

— Так кабак — это же пошло?

— У меня с собой, — я показал на машину.

— В твоей безвкусной колымаге? — уточнил Кикё.

Признаваться: «Колымага такая большая, потому что я хотел тебя разложить на заднем сиденье» было бы глупо.

Кикё не стал садиться ко мне в машину, снаружи заглянул. Я вытащил из бардачка пакет со сладостями. Кикё успел разглядеть в недрах кобуру:

— У тебя еще и пистолетик есть?

— Есть.

— А зачем? 

— А зачем оружие?

— Человеку с пламенем ни к чему снаряга тупых обезьян. Зачем ты сам себя опустил на уровень ничтожеств?

— Чтобы сэкономить силы.

— Совсем слабак.

Я надорвал пакет, протянул Кикё — тот шарахнулся:

— Что это?

— Швейцарские сладости. Посылка от моего учителя.

— Учителя?

— Он научил меня использовать четыре меча одновременно.

— А зачем?

— Чтобы участвовать в боях на Императора Мечей.

— Много научаствовал?

— Я еще не готов.

— Хе-хе-хе-хе, с твоими жирными телесами? Разжирел на конфетках-вафельках. 

Я смерил его взглядом, но Кикё откровенно веселился:

— Когда тебя расчленят и будут сжигать, хорошо гореть будешь — столько жира…

— Кто меня будет расчленять? — очень тихо спросил я.

— Все туманники — грязные воришки, взломщики, шпионы, их надо избивать-насиловать-потрошить, но их время прошло, ха-ха, теперь все расчеты и замки — электронные, никто не сможет больше подделать ключ, разве что в гнилой деревне, ха-ха-ха. Теперь есть детекторы пламени, и твою маскировку вскроют и изобьют-изнасилуют тебя. 

— Кикё, мне пора, — попытался вывернуться я. — Я сегодня еду… — а куда я еду? Домой к невменяемому Ламбо. Придумал: — К заводчику далматинов.

— А зачем?

— Думаю купить.

— Это такая белая, пятнистая? — съязвил Кикё.

— Да.

— Ты будешь красиво выглядеть с белой пятнистой... — Кикё захлебнулся смешком.

— Я узнал, что существует собачье седло. 

— Седло?

— Собака запрыгивает в седло перед всадником, и лошадь несет обоих. 

— Фотошоп?

Я нашел в интернете видео с тренировок конной полиции и протянул Кикё планшет. Под небольшой иллюзией я прикинулся, будто стою и ем, а сам шарил у Кикё по карманам. Забрав шкатулку, я поставил туда блокиратор, чтобы ее сигнал не отображался на локаторах и сам Кикё не засек бы ее, используя пламя, как радар.

— Так это далматинец? — съязвил Кикё, возвращая мне планшет. На экране застыл финальный кадр — лошадь в море по колено, в седле сбир, поперек седла овчарка.

— Пишут, что для конных прогулок подойдет далматинец, он же каретная собака, но неизвестно, сможет ли он запрыгнуть в седло. Я хочу узнать у заводчика, насколько высоко они прыгают.

— Ты еще и на лошадках катаешься?

— Да.

— Любишь лошадок?

— А что?

— Ничего, — хохотнул Кикё. Повисла пауза; Кикё источал такое презрение, что мне пришлось объяснить: когда мне было семь лет, мама отвела меня в конно-спортивный клуб и на фехтование.

— И ты послушался?

— Она же моя мать, что не так?

— А отец у тебя был?

— Был.

— И он ей не врезал? 

— С чего бы? — процедил я.

— Я просто удивляюсь.

— Почему мой отец должен был бить мою мать?

— А, так там все тряпки. 

— Кто тряпки? — пискнул я. Именно пискнул, а хотел заставить его оправдываться.

— Понятно, откуда у тебя этот дурной вкус, — рассудил Кикё. — Лошадки-мечики, рыцари средневековья, штампы из дамских романов. 

Я смог только выдавить:

— Нормальный вкус… 

— Ты позволил твоей недалекой матери, до сих пор выполняешь и еще удивляешься, почему с тобой никто не хочет общаться.

— Кикё, — пробормотал я, — я же не оскорбляю твоих родителей...

— Кто кого оскорбляет?

— Ты сказал, что моя мать недалекая, безвкусная, как и я сам.

— Тебе было бы лучше, если бы твоя мать умерла в родах. Тогда бы ты не вырос таким зависимым.

— Ты в своем уме? Я уже десять лет без родителей живу!

— А не надо было вообще с ними жить.

— То есть ты мне желаешь, чтобы я вырос в приюте?

— Тебе бы это пошло на пользу. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы меня там били?

— Возможно, ты бы научился стоять за себя, а не просто махать архаичным оружием.

— Это же спорт! 

— Тебе незачем эти поскакушки с мечиками. Мамкин император.

— И что в этом такого, что я хочу порадовать мать?

— Родители — это случайные люди в твоей жизни. С ними не стоит разговаривать. 

— Они же меня воспитывали!

— Нечего слушать ту ахинею, что они несут.

— Но мне же было всего семь лет! 

— Нормальный человек никогда не слушает этих идиотов и не делится с ними своими мыслями и чувствами. Нормальный человек понимает, что родители только осудят и от них ничего нельзя добиться. Так зачем на них время тратить?

— Это взрослый человек может понять, а для ребенка родители — Боги. 

— Боги?

— В смысле, родители всегда правы. 

— Ты так идеализировал родителей?

— Я не единственный человек в мире. У любого психолога это написано. Дети думают, что родители знают и могут все. Поступают правильно и желают детям добра.

— А я никогда так про них не думал, — изумился Кикё. — Мало ли что они там блеют. Я не слушал.

— Да, конечно. Все слушаются, один ты в белом.

— Это в интернете написано? 

— Да, написано.

— У психологов?

— У них.

— Незачем верить психологам. Это шарлатаны, окучивающие дебилов, готовых нести им денежки. 

— Я и не ношу.

Кикё засмеялся. Пока он не успел придумать, к чему еще придраться, я пробормотал: «Ну все, пока» и на позорной скорости нырнул в машину. Кикё помахал мне, смеясь — мол, знаю, что ты смотришь на меня в зеркало, и щеки у тебя горят.


	9. Chapter 9

Отчитавшись у Юни, я заехал домой, взял с собой Ламбо и покатил на OGM.

— Куда мы едем? — Ламбо ерзал на сиденье.

— Заброшенный автозавод ФИАТа. Пустые здания.

— А как там играть?

— Я привез тебе из Милана игрушку.

Окна на первом этаже были заложены камнем, на втором и третьем зияли выбитые стекла. Зиял и вход. С улицы, из-за решетки, просматривалось помещение цеха. Мы перелезли через решетку. Я выгнал бомжей, внушив им, что вломилась толпа разъяренных сирийских беженцев, и повел Ламбо внутрь — в сухой, светлый, просторный и на удивление крепкий и веселый цех, пусть вдоль стен ржавые металлоконструкции, а на полу строительный мусор и одеяла — снег в этом году еще не выпадал. Вечерний свет сочился сквозь две линии ажурных перекрытий в потолке.

— Ого — это краны, а там на втором этаже — это гаражи? Ламбо-сан хочет полазить!

— Цыц, — я поставил шкатулку Кикё на ржавую трубу. Мое пламя — мягкое, для лепки; им сложно пробивать предметы, но если сконцентрировать его в одной точке, можно расплавить металл. Я сверлил шкатулку, вспоминая всех, кто говорил, что мое пламя мне не подходит. И псевдоним, любой из. И прическа...

Шкатулку даже не опалило. Ну правильно, где я и где Кикё.

Я распечатал шлем и нахлобучил на Ламбо. Пламя человека, способного обесточить целый город, наконец покорежит проклятую шкатулку — осталось заставить его выдать это пламя.

Ламбо тужился, мучился, все не впрок.

Уловив «радар» пламени облака, я активировал все три шкатулки. Пламя обволокло меня, формируя доспех, в руке вырос меч, нас с Ламбо окружили слизни.

Меня видели в городе, в офисе Юни, значит, передали.

Послышались шаги, и тусклый закатный луч осветил монументальную фигуру Кикё. Величавый, с непроницаемой усмешкой, не хватает только извивающихся змей на голове.

Кикё видит лежбище бомжей, но радар кольца выдает ему нас. Две глупых рыбы в аквариуме из пламени.

Кольцо на руке Кикё зажглось фиолетовым. Самонаводящиеся цветочные ракеты поглощали слизней и летели на мое пламя. Крошишь один такой цветок — из каждой частицы вырастает новый, поглощая мое пламя с меча, проедая дыры в доспехах. Я заслонил собой Ламбо и активировал Костяное.

Ламбо завопил:

— Летучий скелетик!

Я схватил его в охапку: «Держись, идиот, привязать тебя нечем!» и взвился в воздух, отбиваясь от сыплющихся цветов. Меч превратился в обглоданный рыбий хвост, я с трудом успевал его надставлять. Тут бы пригодился грозовой щит, а у меня обуза вместо помощника. Пробив пламенем крышу цеха, я удрал с поля боя.

— Надеюсь, примут за дрона. Специально лечу над крышами, не над проезжей частью, чтоб меньше заметно, — объяснял я Ламбо. — Ты упадешь на крышу, скатишься. Я тебя подобрал не для того, чтобы на себя взвалить. Мне нужен боец, а бойцу — нянька. Я хочу тебя уронить, ты разобьешься, но я тебя держу, потому что ты не виноват, это вонголыши сделали тебя идиотом, ковырялись в базуке.

И неизвестно, когда он придет в себя. Нечего рассчитывать на его пламя. Я мог бы попросить немного пламени у учителя, черным можно пробить что угодно, но я все равно не смогу активировать шкатулку, в которой оно законсервировано.

Завод в Мирафьори остался позади. Потянулись холмы, расчерченные коричневыми и зелеными квадратами полей; деревья или лысые, или покрытые коричневой листвой.

— Город кончился, — сообщил Ламбо. Я молчал. Он долго не вытерпел, дрожащим голосом спросив: — Куда ты летишь?

— В виндичник.

— А?

— Ламбо, не виси мешком, возьми навигатор. Мне нужно держаться по течению реки.

Я отлавировал к зеленым холмам, окаймлявшим По. Не лететь же над той самой дорогой, по которой я ездил в Милан. Это бы выглядело так, словно я провожаю Кикё домой. Хотя повторять маршрут необязательно, что это я: можно свернуть с А4 на А26, а там и Варезе. Хоть не заблужусь.

Перелетел через реку к плотине, едва не запутался в проводах электровышки.

— Ты видишь в темноте? — беспокоился Ламбо.

Если он сейчас предложит спуститься, ограбить кафешку и угнать машину, я его уроню, ей-богу.

А мою, должно быть, уже вывезли на эвакуаторе.

На машине я добирался к учителю за семь часов, а лечу — как иду быстрым шагом. Я двинулся в городишко, приземлился на каменных ступенях древней водозаборной станции с вывеской «Канал Кавур», деактивировал кольцо и отпустил Ламбо. Он сорвал шлем и свалился мешком, простонав: «Меня тошнит».

«Примут за дрона», боже, что я опять молол. Не сообразил повесить невидимость, угрожал ребенку, но, по крайней мере, не вываливал на Кикё свои признания: «Я хотел тебя десять лет. Я понял суть американской пословицы "не знаю, чего хочу больше — трахнуть его, убить его или быть им"». И, краснея от стыда и отвращения к себе, пожелал: пусть он демонит, пусть унижает меня, я в этот момент его не хочу.

Я посмотрел в интернете расписание поездов. Мы сейчас в Кивассо, отсюда можно добраться только до Милана, а там сесть на ночной Милан-Женева. Если у тебя нет машины, то все дороги ведут в город Джессо. Есть карточки, наличные — на билеты и еду хватит, другое дело, что документов у меня с собой нет, даже прав — остались в машине. А проверять будут чаще, чем обычно, из-за толп ближневосточных и африканских нелегалов. Теперь я своими глазами увижу их палаточный лагерь возле миланского вокзала. Остается одно: заставлю местного показать документы и скопирую с образца.

После полета у меня горело лицо и уши, гудела голова, я ужасно устал и не мог понять, как я в том будущем гонял летучим скелетиком в Австрийские Альпы за орхидеями для Бьякурана.

Я никогда не езжу на поездах, и сейчас не стоит начинать. Лучше пролететь дальше, держась реки, повернуть на север по течению Дора-Бальтеа и арендовать машину в Ивреа: на сайтах в списках арендных пунктов Кивассо не значилось. Да не может быть, чтобы тут не было автопроката.

— Ламбо, пошли.

— Голова кружится.

— Вставай.

Он подобрал шлем, и мы поплелись под соснами по набережной канала, подсвечивая себе телефонами, а скоро добрались до улицы, где горели вывески и фонари. На ходу я погуглил еще раз и все-таки нашел автопрокат — и недалеко, большую часть пути мы пройдем держась канала, а дальше свернем и по прямой. Зданий попадалось немного — шиномонтаж, «Стройматериалы», «Автозапчасти»…

— А где мы? — приставал Ламбо. — Куда мы идем?

— Куда надо.

— А превратись опять в скелет!

— Это еще зачем?

— Ты нудный, а скелетом прикольный!

Я промолчал.

— Дай мне твое кольцо, я тоже хочу превращаться в скелет!

— Это кольца тумана, Ламбо, у тебя другой тип пламени. Ты не сможешь пользоваться.

— Врешь! — Ламбо запрыгал вокруг меня, пытаясь схватить за руки и стащить Костяное. — Не жадничай!

Год. Год живет с вонголышами, и ему до сих пор не объяснили.

Когда мы с Ламбо добрались до автопроката и наконец влезли в БМВ, он с надеждой спросил:

— Мы домой?

Я усмехнулся.

— В Швейцарию!


	10. Chapter 10

Из Ивреа я повернул в Валле д'Аосту, а там двинулся вдоль реки Лис. Запетлял по серпантинам — хорошо, что ночью: Ламбо ничего не видит и не может издавать восторженные вопли. А может, и днем бы молчал, потому что не выучил еще, что положено восхищаться городишками, маленькими водопадами в ступенчатых каменных ограждениях, старинными каменными мостами через бурные речки. Только поселения не до такой степени сахарные, как в Швейцарии, где словно бы кошка выблевывала пасторальные домики с обязательными цветочными горшками, свисающими с балконов.

Луч фар выхватил из темноты доломитовую тушу в белых пятнах, куски льда, плавающие у обрывистых неогражденных берегов. Обогнув озеро, дорога начала набирать высоту.

Я сбросил скорость, проезжая мимо пограничного поста. Новодел, раньше посты стояли только на магистралях, но теперь, благодаря нелегалам… Но останавливать не стали, и то хлеб.

На первой же швейцарской заправке купил виньетку, приклеил на лобовое стекло. Отклеить и нацепить на свою машину не удастся, в следующий раз придется новую покупать.

В черной воде реки плавали огни городка Сьон с заботливо подсвеченными руинами крепостей на двуглавом холме, похожем на букву М. Я остановился у кафе, растолкал спящего Ламбо. Над улицей нависала коричневая глыба, на ступенчатом ее склоне торчали опоры виноградников с жухлыми рыжими лозами. В кафе нам сказали, что ужин кончился, предложили только блинчики со сладким соусом и мороженое, а хотелось мяса.

В Кран-Монтана между пасторальными домиками ездила снегоуборочная машина. Снежных пушек ночью не увидеть, а меня они всегда забавляют. Сказочки про глобальное потепление, мол, альпийские снега тают, приходится замораживать и распылять. Правда, в этом году снег сам выпал, но деньги уже списаны — и на воду, и на электричество, и на доставку.

Я спустился на подземную парковку и сдал машину. В этом местечке лыжники арендуют четырехместные вертолеты до горы Пинь-д'Арола. Денег у меня не хватит, совать фальшивки противно. Активировав Костяное, сам стал себе вертолетом.

Я отнес Ламбо наверх, за отрог, где в расщелине прятался вход в пещеру. Я не проваливался, в боевой трансформации из моих ног получились недурные снегоступы. Следом подпрыгивал Ламбо, утопая в снегу.

— Куда ты пробуравливаешься?!

— Пошли, — я потащил его за руку в увешанный сосульками вход. Когда снег под ногами сменился доломитом, Ламбо пробормотал:

— Ой, и правда — пещера…

Я погасил кольцо и включил фонарик, купленный по дороге, чтобы не подсвечивать себе телефоном. Прошли зал, куда виндиче выбрасывали отработанных аркобалено умирать — в застоявшейся вони вилась тропинка между скелетами. Ламбо заорал и повис на моей руке. Выпустил меня только в следующем зале — я осветил ему все углы, показывая, что трупов здесь нет, есть только наскальные рисунки.

Луч фонарика выхватил ступеньки, ведущие к овальной металлической двери. Звонка или глазка камеры не было. Я снял меч, постучал рукоятью. Побил в дверь ногой. Сказал Ламбо постучать тоже. Тишина. Наконец, мы опустились вдвоем на ступеньки, я прислонился плечом к стене. Сначала холод бодрил, потом потянуло в сон — даже показалось, что характерная вспышка и розовый дым мне мерещатся. Слишком уж вовремя у него в мозгах просветлело, мне не придется краснеть перед виндиче.

— Учитель, а мы где?

— Кто ковырялся у тебя в базуке?

— Я не знаю. Реборн сказал, что я свалился с ней с лестницы, но ее никто при мне не чинил. — Ламбо обернулся и ощупал дверь. — Это убежище?

— Потайной вход на базу виндиче.

Ламбо вздрогнул и снова оглянулся на дверь.

— Не открывают. — Я обвел зал лучом. — Ну, что ты делал у Савады?

— Эм… ничего… Про вас не говорил… — И опасливым заговорщическим шепотом спросил: — Зачем нам к виндиче?

Дверь с грохотом открылась. Хлынул свет, омывая долговязую фигуру, опирающуюся на глефу; весело топорщился ирокез.

— Одно знакомое пламя, а это кто?

Я вскочил.

— Это мой ученик — Ламбо.

Учитель сделал выпад глефой, и я едва успел оттолкнуть Ламбо, воскликнув:

— Не в том смысле!

Учитель фыркнул и жестом пригласил нас войти в арочный зал, вымощенный плитами. Горели десятки светильников, стилизованных под факелы на колоннах и свечи в напольных канделябрах.

— Соскучился или по делу?

Я молча протянул ему шкатулку.

— Не могу пробить.

— Облачническое орудие труда, — учитель взвесил шкатулку в руке. — Сам-то как — жив?

— Да, я украл у него во время переговоров… о союзе против Вонголы, — заикаясь, выдавил я. — Он за мной погнался в Турин, напал, когда я пытался расплавить. Я… сбежал.

Учитель аккуратно уронил шкатулку себе на носок ботинка, пнул — шкатулка отъехала по гладким плитам. Сгусток черного пламени вырвался из «апача», пропалил дыру в стене. От шкатулки остался маленький оплавленный осколок.

— Какую шкатулку? Кикё проебал свою шкатулку и обвиняет тебя? Ублюдок решил сорвать сделку, рассорить две семьи и подставить человека. Ты никогда не видел его шкатулку.

— Я ожидал, что вы всеми этими словами меня назовете, — потрясенно пробормотал я.

— А ты-то здесь при чем. Жил простой японский студент, ничего не знал про итальянскую мафию, Юни испражнилась ему в голову, притащила к себе, взяла в ряды… Видно, думала, что у тебя сразу рванет и она твоими руками расправится с доном Джессо еще десять лет назад. Ты все правильно сделал, что сидел тихо. Сейчас никто не будет вспоминать про сны десятилетней давности. А я как арбитр и страж порядка в сообществе одаренных надоумлю твою начальницу, что нужно проверить связи этого Кикё с Вонголой. То, что произошло, выгодно только им.

Я стоял, пряча взгляд. В голове вертелось: «За что… Я же не заслужил… Он слишком много делает для меня!»

— Я — не такой уж хитроумный идальго, — у меня нервно кривились губы, — если бы я знал, как оформить его вонгольские связи, я бы уже давно.

Теперь точно откажется думать за меня.

— Я уже готов питаться зэчьей бурдой, — пробормотал Ламбо.

Учитель фыркнул:

— Давай на озеро подброшу, себе наловишь.

— Тут есть озеро?

— В Сен-Леонар.

Он дал Ламбо глефу и схватил нас под мышки. Рывок сквозь черноту выплюнул нас в такую же черноту и мерзкий промозглый холод. Я включил фонарик. Мы стояли на резко скошенном каменном карнизе над подземным озером.

— Оно на зиму закрыто для турья. — Учитель показал на воду. — Разводят форель. Естественной пищи для нее нет, подкармливают работники.

— Свет… — начал Ламбо.

— Сейчас включим.

Учитель снова схватил нас, как два мешка, и приволок в электрощитовую.

— Вы современные люди, вы и разбирайтесь.

Ламбо нашел на стене выключатель. Мы выкрутили замки, косясь друг на друга — кто быстрее откроет свою дверцу.

— Подрихтовали? — изнывал учитель.

— Вроде готово, — сказал Ламбо.

Еще один бросок сквозь черную дыру, и учитель поставил нас на набережную, укрепленную металлическими стойками и отделенную решеткой от воды. Сверху давил неровный, будто бы скомканный потолок. Стену напротив поддерживала рукотворная каменная кладка. Фонари светили из ниш над озером.

Мы перебрались на насыпь, я посветил в воду.

— Их с лодок кормят, — сказал учитель. — Ну-ка сделай тень.

Как изящно он мне сказал, что я только на то и гожусь, чтобы дурачить рыб.

— Это незачем, — вальяжно сказал Ламбо. — Я сделаю приманку, рыба сама ко мне поплывет. У нее происходит так называемая анодная реакция, и рыба начинает плыть от электрода минус к электроду плюс.

Он дал разряд в воду. Форель сгрудилась стайкой, но Ламбо только промахивался глефой по улову, и учитель показал ему, как надо гарпунить.

Сложить рыбу оказалось некуда, только в шлем. Ламбо скривился, рыба в шлеме подскакивала и шлепала хвостом, обрызгивая ему лицо. Мы зашагали по каменному тоннелю, желто-коричневому в свете фонарей. Здесь пещера казалась естественнее — росли сталактиты, сталагмиты и пузатые напластования. По металлической лестнице мы поднялись наружу, на скалу. Над почти отвесным склоном проступали домишки на фоне серого предрассветного неба.

— Отдадим тут в кафе пожарить? — спросил Ламбо.

Я пожал плечами.

— А они согласятся? Ворье! — хохотнул учитель.

Ламбо непонимающе нахмурился:

— А вы где жарите, когда ловите?

— Мы не ловим, мы тут кости моем.

Мы петляли по сельским улицам, резко под уклон и вверх.

— Ламбо, как тебе пещера? — спросил я.

— Никак.

Я вытащил телефон и попытался найти в Австрии и Швейцарии пещеру поинтереснее. Округлые входы в толще горы; пещера резко сужалась, я смотрел на нежно-желтый, как бюст Тутанхамона, тоннель, залитый теплым светом из разлома где-то впереди. Раньше не понимал, почему пещеры напоминают кому-то о женских телах. Смотреть было больно, и я оглянулся на спящее село, чтобы не представлять себя ведущим Кикё по нежным и гладким, медового цвета, округлым коридорам. В пещерах холодно, как я его там раздену? Найду бассейн с подогревом.

Темные залы, сверкающие подсвеченные скульптуры из кристаллов — тоже в пещере, неподалеку от Инсбрука. «Ты хочешь в музей Сваровски… Кикё?» Эти скульптуры подобны ему самому: его слишком много, у него все слишком ярко — человек-северное сияние.

Наконец, нашли кафе.

— Три часа ждать, пока откроется, и откроется ли вообще, — резюмировал Ламбо.

Пещера закрыта на зиму, других достопримечательностей в селе нет.

— Три часа я здесь стоять не буду, — отрезал учитель, и нас окутало черное пламя.

Телепортация виндиче не годится для живых, разрывает на части, словно тебя привязали за шею, руки и ноги к машинам, едущим в разные стороны. Мы выпали в каминный зал с арочным сводом. Над камином висели закопченные котелки, рядом стояла кочерга. Ведра с углем не было, и откуда ему взяться?

— Отсюда теплый воздух по трубам подавали на верхние этажи, — махнул рукой учитель.

— Там снег один, — сказал Ламбо, заглядывая в оконную нишу. — А кто официальный владелец замка?

— Официально замка не существует.

— А… А то ж правительство выставило государственные замки на продажу, я подумал…

— В Италии — да.

Ламбо насупился и вместо «В какой мы стране?» спросил о более насущном:

— Здесь есть плита или микроволновка?

— Кукелы. С пламенем солнца.

Ламбо показал ему шлем со все еще подскакивающей рыбой и выразительно покачал головой.

— То есть ты не можешь жарить разрядом?

— Я пробовал, сосиска от этого только дымится, воняет кислотами, что образовались при электролизе. Даже чистое мясо после прохождения тока нельзя есть, оно становится ядовитым. Рыбу электричеством глушить можно, потому что у нее только позвоночник ломается, она сама еще жива.

— Все ясно. Пойду переоденусь и вас домой подброшу.

Мы поднялись в промозглый каменный мешок, служивший учителю спальней. Я оглядывался, ожидая встретить других виндиче или кукелов: все время казалось, что за мной наблюдают невидимые глаза, хотя камер я не нашел.

— А Мукуро... — начал Ламбо, — смесь для энтерального питания... Где ее делают?

— У нас нет лаборатории. Кукела телепортируем в город, он в аптеке покупает.

И не могут выйти на бьякурановскую лабораторию. Могли бы — дон Джессо давно бы уже скончался в страшных мучениях. Это был бы симметричный ответ. Я не могу понять одного: как я в будущем не сообразил, что Бьякуран сам же и отравил меня, чтобы показательно вылечить. Существует специальный чехол для сердца, который принудительно его сокращает. Стоило бы надоумить Бьякурана, а чехол покрыть чудо-средством, которое медленно отравит организм.

Учитель замотал бинтами лицо и руки, закутался в плащ и нахлобучил цилиндр. Схватив нас с Ламбо под мышки, он прыгнул и приземлился в кабинете Юни, опалив черным пламенем стену и пол.


	11. Chapter 11

Юни подняла взгляд из-за компьютера.

— Кто вы, синьор?

— Песах Якобсон, Император Мечей 1869 года! Эдмунд Джажджинский, аркобалено урагана 1872-1906! — Он выхватил шлем у Ламбо и протянул Юни. — Велите какую-нибудь вазу подать, мы вам в подарочек рыбки наловили.

Хорошо, что не вывалил улов на стол перед ней, прямо на документы.

Пока секретарша с явным отвращением собирала бьющуюся рыбу в пакет, учитель по-хозяйски опустился в кресло, и бинты не скрывали его самодовольства. Мы с Ламбо встали у него за спиной, как слуги.

— К вам уже обращался хранитель облака Джессо? — вытянув ноги, начал учитель.

— Обращался, — Юни кивнула. Я изучал обивку кресла и воротник учителя: от Юни ничего не утаишь; если она не сможет заглянуть в мысли виндиче, то ко мне — запросто. — Он говорит, что ты, Гэнкиси, его обокрал, а когда он пытался вернуть шкатулку, ты скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Как это понимать, Гэнкиси?

— Понятия не имею, куда он дел свою шкатулку, — процедил я. — Еле живым вырвался.

Учитель щелкнул пальцами.

— Итак, Джессо не хотят идти на сделку с вами. Нападают на вашего человека. Ваш человек возопил к виндиче. Остается выяснить, почему начальство приказало этому Кикё разыграть бурную самодеятельность — нападение на Гэнкиси и обвинение его в краже, чтобы можно было сдать вам Кикё, а самим делать вид, что они не отказываются от сотрудничества до поры.

— Отдельный вопрос, как они его прижали, что он согласился поработать боевым дельфином, — буркнул я.

— За дело прижали, значит, — одернул учитель.

— В таком случае пусть дельфин-камикадзе плывет обратно к Джессо, я им не мусорщик.

— Уже уплыл, — Юни пожала плечиком, — ты же телефон выключил, никто не знал, когда ты появишься.

— Вы отпустили? — съязвил учитель.

— Не видела смысла обострять.

Учитель закинул ногу на ногу:

— Сейчас Кикё должен уже сидеть, — не оборачиваясь, указал на Ламбо, — у Вонголы.

— А что говорит барон? — безмятежно уточнила Юни.

— Я пока что не беспокоил хранителя мира по таким мелочам.

— Тогда я сама ему позвоню, синьор Якобсон.

— Скажи «Джажджинский»!

— Рита, соедини меня с фон Вихтенштайном…

— Слушаю, — раздался по громкой связи писклявый голосок.

— Добрый день! Это Юни. У меня сейчас находится ваш подчиненный Песах Якобсон, он же Эдмунд. Скажите, пожалуйста, он действует по вашему поручению?

— Ты ему спасибо скажи, что он тренирует вашего Гэндзи.

Ламбо чуть слышно хихикнул.

— Я благодарю виндиче, но я хотела бы узнать: Кикё, хранитель облака Джессо, обвиняет Гэнкиси в краже его оружия, сам Гэнкиси утверждает, что не брал и Кикё напал на него безосновательно. А мой гость, ваш подчиненный, сообщил мне, что виндиче выступают на стороне Гэнкиси и свидетельствуют о его правоте. Вы это подтверждаете?

— Кхе… — Повисла пауза, как будто барон через Альпы нащупывал мысли в голове моего учителя. — Джиа сжег шкатулку, восстановлению не подлежит. У твоего японца не в меру ретивый опекун.

— Мне так и передать Кикё?

— Джессовский сам виноват в утере оружия. Будет еще провоцировать — будет иметь дело с виндиче.

Барон отключился, не прощаясь.

— Гэнкиси, — Юни накрыла лоб рукой, — сейчас не время вспоминать обиды в несостоявшемся будущем.

— Донна Юни, я не могу забыть, как благонравный садовод пустил меня на удобрение для клумбы.

— Мне нужен работоспособный иллюзионист, — Юни постучала указательным пальцем по столу, — не убитый. Вменяемый. Я могу на тебя рассчитывать, Гэнкиси?

Я поклонился, пробормотав:

— Простите за доставленное беспокойство.

— Я прощу, — кивнула Юни. — Я-то прощу. Но тебе нужно самому научиться прощать. Тебе же самому легче станет. Ты тратишь силы впустую. Прости его не для него, а для себя.

— Я постараюсь...

— Смотри. Я надеюсь.

Учитель решил проводить меня домой. Следом плелся Ламбо. И вовсе не зря я его с собой таскал: если бы он смог пробить шкатулку, мне бы не пришло в голову бежать за черным пламенем к учителю. А перед такой угрозой Джессо скукожатся: они тоже боятся виндиче.

Полы черного плаща подметали плитку галереи. Прохожие оглядывались, один ребенок громко спросил бабушку, как дядя видит. Подросток сострил: «Это нелегал шифруется», и его спутники с готовностью захохотали.

— Без санкции барона я не могу сжечь твоего Кикё, — проговорил учитель. — А барону, как ты понимаешь, не нужно решать твои проблемы.

Барон разгневается, что его инструмент начал проявлять непокорность и действует через голову босса. Я похолодел. Он прекратит снабжать моего учителя пламенем.

— Тогда мне придется оставить Кикё в покое, — опустив голову, пробормотал я. — Пусть живет, да.

— Чего ты рассопливился? — вскипел учитель. — Это что за «прощай врагов своих» с энтузиазмом неофита? Ты уже десять лет живешь в христианской стране, давно пора бы понять, что «подставь другую щеку» — это пустословие, которое возмущает самих же христиан. У них непротивление считается грехом, гордыней, оскорбительным высокомерием, лицемерием, за которое хочется убивать, и признаком слабака, который раздражает и которому любой нормальный человек хочет дополнительно наподдать за слабачество.

— Я читал, «подставь другую щеку» — это пассивно-агрессивный ответ еврея римлянину. Существовало два типа римских пощечин, ладонью и тыльной стороной, один тип был для нижестоящего, другой — для ровни, и если подставить другую щеку, то получалось, будто бы римлянин дает еврею пощечину для ровни. Римляне были оккупантами, они были вооружены, а евреи — нет, поэтому дать по морде римлянину было чревато.

— Так это ты его себе в римские оккупанты… в сэмпаи назначил.

— Так он и есть. Он уже был Погребальным Венком, когда я только учился.

— А скажи мне, как у вас в Японии рассэмпаивают? Ну, что должен сделать сэмпай, чтобы его больше никто не слушался, не уважал?

— Позволять другим вытирать об него ноги, — хмыкнул я. — Но Кикё не из таких, он мне не по зубам. Почему вы говорите, что есть две альтернативы — простить и отомстить? Я не простил, но я не имею возможности. У него нет слабостей. Он не курит, не пьет, не азартен, не превышает скорость, не ездит в горы. Презирает женщин. Мужчин тоже. Видно, все в пламя ушло.

Я запоздало сообразил, что про одиночеров говорят немного не то. Мол, трус, боящийся жить и строить отношения. Хотя я уже покинул их ряды, когда приютил вонголыша — и понял, как родителям бывает неловко за изображающих брутальность сынков: в руках идиотский шлем, в плеере Deathstars, в кобуре «Дезерт Игл» — я сначала заподозрил, что он стрелял без очков и пуля срикошетила ему в глаз.

— У него нет детей, нет ученика…

— Все к лучшему, что он видел твоего. Считай, ты его к ним подтолкнул. Если за твоим Ламбо придут вонголыши — Кикё тем самым распишется в сотрудничестве с ними.

Я заметил табачный киоск¹ и вынул кошелек:

— Ламбо, купи билеты.

— Куда? — переспросил учитель.

— На автобус!

Учитель хохотнул и, привычным уже жестом схватив нас с Ламбо под мышки, нырнул в переулок.

Мы материализовались на моей террасе. Плиты опалило черным пламенем. Среагировал датчик движения, стена отъехала, пропуская гостя в комнату.

— Так я, — чуть ли не нараспев протянул Ламбо, — наконец-то мишень?

— Не факт, что Кикё бросится докладывать про тебя конкурентам, — успокоил я.

Учитель опустился на диван и, снимая цилиндр, съязвил:

— Кикё — не ты, он не будет благородничать.

— Вы намекаете, — переспросил Ламбо, — что Кикё захочет убить учителя, если тот скажет: «Я тебя прощаю»?

— Он раздавил насекомое, ему плевать, — пробормотал я.

— Нет, — фыркнул учитель, разматывая с лица бинты, — я говорю Гэнкиси, что это его «Я отпущу Кикё», — он обернулся ко мне, — это как когда ты пожалел ребенка, кроткую овечку. Тогда как реакцию европейцев на овечье лицемерие я тебе описал.

— Не понимаю вас, учитель… — Я сменил линзы на очки и налил дезинфицирующий раствор в контейнер. — Я тем самым доказал свою лояльность. Ненадежного человека Юни бы не наняла в этой реальности.

— Какого ребенка? — шепотом спросил Ламбо.

— Речь о моем альтернативном будущем, не о тебе, — успокоил его я, протирая линзы.

— Я помню там Кикё. Но как он мог узнать меня?

— Это значит, что у него было описание вонгольской пропажи. Потому что Vongola Gear можешь использовать только ты.

— Вот человек, — усмехнулся учитель, — с Вонголой их ссоришь, теперь и с Джессо. — Он взъерошил мне волосы. — Ладно. Пойду объясняться за тебя перед бароном.

Он подхватил цилиндр и бинты и вышел на террасу. Вспышка черного пламени унесла его.

— Боже… — Ламбо вздохнул с облегчением. — Учитель, почему вам виндиче помогают?

— Не все, а один Джиа.

Если бы я смог договориться с этим их бароном Самеди, тогда бы Кикё с Бьякураном умирали мучительно и унизительно, как я, гнили годами, как я десять лет с этим жил. Отмокали бы в цистернах, в темноте и тишине подвала. Но кто я такой, чтобы ставить условия барону?

Ламбо не унимался:

— Так почему?

— Почему я тебя подобрал?

— Чтобы я помог вам справиться с Кикё. Но виндиче… им нужен иллюзионист?

— Зачем? Если они не хотят светиться — посылают кукела.

А он думает, я не предлагал? Если бы им были нужны мои услуги, я бы не работал на Юни. Был бы полезен барону, заслужил бы вечную жизнь виндиче.

Но я им не требовался даже как информатор. Барона можно понять, живые люди ненадежны. Виндиче держат безупречных агентов влияния в правительственных структурах и международных организациях. Бьякуран — сынок по сравнению с Алехандро, тот управляет всеми кукелами одновременно. Мне стыдно было самому не догадаться, что он и есть изобретатель Мосок. Учитель говорил, Алехандро передал чертежи фашне — а итальяшки пустили его разработку в ход только спустя десятилетия.

Я до сих пор не знаю, кто из солнечников Юни — кукел.

Я отправил Ламбо на кухню: «Оссобуко хочу. С черным ризотто». Он тут же умчался в магазин. Я забрался с ногами в кресло и надкусил яблоко. Что теперь? Юни попытается замять дело. Предложит Кикё сказать начальству, что шкатулку он где-то потерял. Я пытался не представлять, как этот надменный великан опускается передо мной на колени, чтобы сделать мне массаж ступней.

Господь Бог меня наказывает за ересь, когда я обожествил обыкновенного выскочку, ничтожество. Я пытался отмолить, но, видно, Бог считает, что я недостоин. Потому мне и не выдается случай отомстить им обоим. А шкатулка — что шкатулка, она у Кикё не единственная. Я представил, как на меня прет динозавр с букетом платикодонов в зубах. «Куда убегаешь, возьми букетик!» — хохочет мне вслед Кикё. Совсем за дурака держит, будто я не знаю, что у него за цветочки — оплетут меня по рукам и ногам и высосут из меня пламя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹В Италии в табачных киосках продаются билеты на общественный транспорт.


	12. Chapter 12

Оказывается, европейское название цветка кикё — платикодон. От обычного колокольчика отличается тем, что кикё очень большой. Как он сам.

«Да какой из тебя колокольчик, — сказал бы ему я. — Ты бешеный огурец». У меня на родине не растет, а тут не раз видел. Первый раз — когда проезжал с Ламбо по «мусорному треугольнику» возле Неаполя, Ламбо мне и объяснил, что это за сорняк растет на свалках.

Сейчас его сад не может быть оплетен зеленеющими лозами, если только не укрыт куполом, под которым поддерживается температура вечного лета. Я обычно представлял, что просто перемахну через живую изгородь. Или же придется влететь с осколками сквозь проломленную стену теплицы.

Толстая коса из-под банданы, лопата, прислоненная к подпорке. Кикё обрезает листья и боковые побеги с лозы. Рядом уже прорыта канава. Пригнув ветку к земле, Кикё фиксирует сгиб проволокой, видно, собрался закапывать и укоренять побег, но выпрямляется, когда лианная изгородь начинает шататься под моим весом. Я спрыгиваю в сад и подхожу к нему.

— Ты принес мне новую шкатулку, — произносит он, стягивая перемазанные землей перчатки и кидая на лейку, — или деньгами отдашь?

— А ты, — вскипаю я, — что мне отдашь за удобрение для клумбы?

— Я просто выполнял приказ, — терпеливо, как умственно отсталому, объясняет Кикё. — На моем месте ты сделал бы то же самое.

Надо же, оказался не такой лживой мразью, как я рассчитывал.

— Я не мараюсь убийствами, — цежу я, вкладывая столько же презрения к этому роду деятельности, сколько надежды раньше испытывал, что исправлю этот свой недостаток.

Это невозможно, просто невозможно. Не имеет смысла с ним разговаривать. Нужно ударить сразу.

Но точно так же бессмысленно ломиться к нему домой. Где он живет, узнать несложно — нашему резиденту достаточно проследить, куда едет Кикё после визита в офис босса.

Как и вонгольскому.

В одиннадцать вечера мне позвонила консьержка, сказав, что меня спрашивает какая-то девушка.

Я спустился на первый этаж. Сначала заметил пышную неровную стрижку на длинные волосы, подошел ближе — девушка подняла голову и оказалась моей соотечественницей.

— Добрый вечер, — смущенно улыбнулась она. Я коротко кивнул. — Меня зовут Сасагава Кёко, я сестра Сасагавы Рёхэя, хранителя солнца Вонголы.

— Вот как.

— Я приехала вас предупредить. Вонгола знает, где Ламбо. Больше я ничего не знаю — когда они за вами придут, кто придет и сколько. — И, крутя в руках сумочку, прошептала: — Вы можете использовать меня в качестве заложницы.

— Зачем?

— Савада женится на другой, — был слишком бесхитростный ответ.

Совсем за идиота держат, подсовывают сестру хранителя. Видимо, думают, что я поверю в искренность ее намерений именно из-за абсурдности кандидатуры.

— У меня не приют для вонголышей.

— Если вы проводите меня к Юни-сан, она сможет подтвердить, что я не подослана.

Я медленно, выразительно поднял руку и посмотрел на часы.

— Если мы будем ждать до утра, зря потеряем время, — не унималась гостья, готовая мчаться по ночным дорогам и то ли нырять в бункер, то ли обивать пороги Юни.

— Я позвоню боссу, — пообещал я. — Только из дома. Пойдемте тогда.

Пока лифт поднимался вверх, Сасагава рассматривала меня, пытаясь подавить мечтательную улыбку, а я медленно листал телефонный справочник. Неприятно быть орудием. Незнакомка, только что из-под Савады, уже все за меня решила.

— Что конкретно вы хотите передать Юни-сама?

— Только то, что они уже знают. Я малоинформирована. Я изучала предпринимательское право Японии, так что мне особо нечем помочь местным. Я хотела стать полицейским, но… мужская профессия… — Кёко дернула плечиком. — Брат сказал — боссу Вонголы будет удобно иметь в женах начальника полиции, а Хару говорит — это не для женщин, а мой брат говорит: «Зачем же в Японии? Интерпола!» А Реборн сказал, что мне нельзя и я слишком скромная. Да и пламя, — она смущенно усмехнулась, — можно активировать только… — Кёко ткнула себе пальцем в переносицу. — А вы чувствуете, какое у меня?

— Обывательское.

Лифт выплюнул нас в коридор. Кёко ахнула, оглядываясь.

— У вас отдельный…

Выглянул Ламбо.

— Кёко-сан?

— Привет, Ламбо, — вздохнула она. — Пока что всего лишь я.

— А где… все?

— Должно быть, еще в Палермо. Твоему наставнику лучше знать, что теперь делать.

Я провел ее в кухню, соорудил бутерброды с сыром, ломтиками манго и листьями мяты, присыпал орехами. Кёко опустилась в кресло.

— Вы давно в Италии?

— Десять лет.

— Вы за десять лет сделали такую карьеру? — восхитилась Кёко. — Вы, наверно, справились с тем, что не смогли ее штатные иллюзионисты. Это должно быть очень круто… — Я не реагировал на провокации, и она заключила: — Но это работа и мне не положено о таком знать.

Я не стал обещать, что потом расскажу. Набрав Юни, я спросил, не занята ли она, и рассказал про гостью.

— Передай ей трубку, — сказала Юни.

— Так рада тебя слышать, дорогая! — защебетала Кёко. — Не знаю… Я не знаю, кто информатор. Я узнала от брата. Выяснила, где находится Ламбо и с кем, и поехала сюда… Хотела познакомиться с Гэнкиси-сан! Да, он женится на Хару! Зачем я буду терять время с женатым? Потому что так ему сказал Реборн! Реборну больше понравилась Хару, она бойчее, у нее БИ и элитная математическая школа в анамнезе, и вообще у меня родители — простые люди, а она — профессорская дочка. Ее отец связан с японским филиалом, советник-аналитик по финансовой части. Его Реборн пристроил к делу после того, как папа Хару написал ему доклад, когда он на конференции выдавал себя за ученого.

А ту ахинею про заложничество повторять не стала, хочет, чтобы я озвучил.

— Вам лучше поторопиться домой, — сказал я, — пока вонголыши не обнаружили пропажу.

И заставил ее заказать билет на самый ранний завтрашний рейс в шесть утра.

Я выдал ей свою пижаму и пожелал спокойной ночи. Кёко посмотрела обиженно, словно спрашивая: «А как же?..»

Я ушел к себе и, погасив свет, прислушался. Еще придет через час-другой, постучится. А я отнесу ее в постель. Мои штаны окажутся ей широки, она придет в одной пижамной кофте, не прячущей нежные бедра и медовый запах между ними, когда я посажу ее к себе на лицо. Я высунул язык и попытался описать им буквы алфавита. Уздечка языка заболела, челюсть тут же устала, а как сильно устала бы, если бы мне пришлось не просто работать языком, а держать во рту член Кикё.

Согласится ехать со мной в Кливленд — она не безнадежна. Скажет свое веское «фе» — пусть ищет другого. Я хочу медовый месяц осенью в Кливленде.

Я перевернулся на другой бок, прислушиваясь. Почему в Кливленд? Сразу во Флинт. Откуда ей знать, что это за город. Приедет, раскричится, я посажу ее на самолет, и пусть летит к братцу, к Саваде, куда хочет. Можно еще предложить ей свидание с роупджампингом над рекой Флинт, предварительно объяснив, что там вода непригодна даже для технических нужд.

Чем хороши города Ржавого Пояса, так это тем, что там я не задумываюсь о фальшивом боге и его штатном палаче.

Когда я буду их убивать, они притворятся, будто бы не понимают, за что, и сами себя в этом убедят. Оказалось, люди могут несерьезно воспринять все нам показанное. Когда Гамма попытался начать знакомство со мной с мордобоя, Юни одернула его: «Спокойно, вы с этим человеком вообще не знакомы. Ничего не было в реальности. Тебе не за что его бить. Это был только сон». Она вывернула аргумент в мою пользу; то же самое повторила и мне, когда я узнал, что у Бьякурана сейчас та же команда: бебенмахер¹ и русалка живы и работают на него, а это значит — не попытались сбежать или предложить свои услуги хотя бы самой Юни. Легко представить ее коллегу Джессо с тем же непробиваемым: «Это только сон, мы ни в чем перед тобой не виноваты, чего ты дергаешься, это глупо!»

Кикё специально отпустил меня живым, чтобы не убивать во второй раз. Я не настолько хорошо соображаю в боевой трансформации, еще и с Ламбо на руках — я был медлителен и неуклюж, а Погребальный Венок может не полностью переходить в другое агрегатное состояние. Кикё было бы достаточно превратить только одну руку в чистое пламя, в лиану, и удержать меня ею. Что ему мешало поглотить меня полностью, когда сам я был языком сплошного пламени?

Только страх за собственную шкуру: ему бы не сошло это с рук. Поэтому и дал мне уйти. Ему незачем было останавливать меня и утешать.

Если бы я влез к нему в сад, ему бы и не потребовалось меня связывать. Он бы не стал слушать мои угрозы и призывы — заставил помогать ему в саду, а потом отвел в дом и накормил персиками и виноградом. Дальше пошло по накатанной: мои попытки заставить его драться, его поцелуи, «Как ты догадался?», усмешка Кикё, его прохладные ладони на моем лице, я на спине в пятнах закатных лучей на теплом деревянном полу. Он целует меня во впадину между ключицами, и я, отвернувшись, чтобы не упираться затылком в пол, смотрю на корзины винограда. По упавшим на доски листьям проползает улитка. Зеленые листья, растрепавшаяся изумрудная коса Кикё, мои ноги у него на плечах, он на коленях, прогнувший спину…

Мне позвонили на мобильный, и, с трудом сфокусировав взгляд, я прочитал: «Ламбо». Точно, Alien Vampires с Неро на вокале — это у меня рингтон на Ламбо.

— Учитель, — зашептал он, — зачем ее прислали, я должен с ней уехать?

— Якобы вонголыши не знают, что она тут.

— Тогда зачем она приехала?

— Ей сказали, что я холост. — Я снова прислушался: нет, не идет. — Молодой Вонгола женится на другой, Сасагава решила здесь поселиться.

— И вы согласились? — поддел Ламбо.

— Я завтра... уже сегодня сажаю ее на самолет в шесть утра. Я пальцем не трону эту девицу. Разве что если она сама себя порежет. Или они ее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Тот, кто делает землетрясения (нем.)


	13. Chapter 13

Кёко не могла сообщить нам ничего сверх того, что уже сказал Ламбо. Кёко даже не знала, что это Вонгола вытряхнула на свет божий старые материалы о заражении оливковых рощ, виноградников, вишневых и цитрусовых садов бактерией Xylella fastidiosa. Раньше эта бактерия распространялась только в Америке, поражая банановые плантации. В 2013 году в нарушениях обвинили подопечных Джессо, привозивших нашим из Штатов саженцы и удобрения якобы в обход санэпидконтроля. Наши помогли им свернуть расследование. Теперь же, писали вонголыши и их зарубежные партнеры в сельскохозяйственный комитет Европарламента, зловредная бактерия расплодилась по всему каблуку итальянского сапога, по Корсике, и начала захватывать Францию. Каблучок рядом с Сицилией, а лапа наложена не вонгольская. Kill it with X-Burner!

Европейский сельхозкомитет ответил распоряжением вырубить деревья и сжечь все растения в радиусе ста метров. Европейское агентство по безопасности продуктов питания рекомендовало средиземноморским странам отказаться от импорта итальянской еды. Нашим оставалось тянуть с расследованием до самого сбора урожая. Чинуши смывались в отпуска, наши на местах водили фермеров на марши протеста и обещали благополучный итог судебных тяжб. В Апулии громоздили фальшивые экспертные заключения о заражении растений, а Кёко боялась есть итальянскую еду, уверенная, что деревья в самом деле больны, что на птицефермах уничтожают действительно зараженных гриппом кур и есть основания для запрета охоты, продвинутого Вонголой. (А тем временем подвонголыши заводняют места отдыха перелетных птиц и пускают туда охотников за энную сумму.) Среди нагнетаемой паники я бы сам поехал на охоту, если бы мог стрелять в живое. «Так начни уже, — говорил учитель, — через не могу». Но Кёко не знала, кто из вонгольского руководства ездит на охоту.

Юни было достаточно поговорить с Кёко по телефону, чтобы установить телепатический контакт; значит, она подслушала и мои мысли про Кикё.

Я мог бы с ним подружиться и позвать с собой на дайвинг. «Цветочки — это пошло, ты погугли морских слизней. И вообще подводный мир». Пусть увидит: слизни — яркие, разноцветные, у них на голове рожки, которыми они дышат. Когда совокупляются, впрыскивают друг другу в голову одурманивающее вещество. А другой вид слизня пожирает водоросли и перенимает у них способность производить хлорофилл. И при фотосинтезе уничтожает радиоактивные вещества, получается аналог фитомайнинга. «И зачем вообще гуглить, поплыли смотреть». В Средиземном море есть слизни. Но как притопить Кикё — из головы вырастет пятисотметровая змея, достигнет дна, упрется и вытолкнет хозяина наружу. Даже если бы я его скинул в гипсовый отстойник на руднике Талвиваары, он бы разве что подошвы замочил. Я еще не был в Финляндии, но следил, как убивали ее энергетику. Там была образцовая промышленная диверсия. Ближайший подобный рудник — вольфрамовый ГОК Миттерзиль в Австрии, который Джессо выкупили через подставных лиц за 1 евро, но Кикё не может иметь отношения к этой сделке. Я — тем более. Нам никак не оказаться вместе на руднике.

«Я мог бы с ним подружиться». Настолько дикая и чуждая мысль — я не знаю, как подружиться по приказу! — что ясно: вбросила Юни. 

— Я удалю тебя на время из Турина, — сказала Юни по телефону, когда я возвращался из аэропорта. — Ты, кстати, невольно подал идею моему коллеге. Бьякуран поинтересовался морскими слизнями. Он говорит, что поглощение слизнями радиоактивных веществ — утопично. Мол, биолог далек от ядерной физики и выдает желаемое. Поэтому Джессо потребуются средства на разработку технологии очищения слизнями. Они просят, чтобы мы помогли им эти средства получить.

— Но, — раздался мужской голос, — это живые моллюски. А по тому же принципу… 

— Не мешай, — шутливо попросила Юни, — я разговариваю.

— …можно было бы использовать слизней из пламени. — Голоса веселые, как будто Юни пыталась зажать ему рот, а он уворачивался и отталкивал ее руку. — Отправь его в Бергамо сжигать урановые отходы, хоть какой-то толк от него будет. 

Что он мелет? Джессо планировали начать разработку урановых месторождений вместе с возобновлением работы АЭС. Пока Вонгола в силе, здесь не будет никаких АЭС и ни одного геологического хранилища. Мусоросжигательные заводы и те закрывают: они же вредят экологии.

Юни по указке своего гостя отправляла меня в минэкономразвития. В начавшемся году истек контракт с французами; после переработки они повезли ядерные отходы снова в Италию, в сардинский могильник, существующий только на бумаге. Вонголыши хоронят итальянские отходы в сельскохозяйственных районах, закапывают или рассыпают, а немецкие и французские возят в Сомали. Для разнообразия затапливают корабли с отходами в Средиземном и Красном морях: им и страховка, им и денежки, выделенные на ликвидацию экологического ущерба. Подставная компания Бьякурана готовила неосуществимый проект переработки топлива под лозунгом, что предоставление таких хранилищ для ядерных отходов партнерам из других стран может принести миллиарды бюджету. Моей задачей было обеспечить бьякуранистам выигрыш правительственного тендера, говорила Юни. 

Что она делает? Сидит на коленях у Бьякурана? Лежит в постели (шесть утра!), на ее плече его рука с телемедицинским браслетом? Наконец у болезного появилась любовница. Теперь до него проще добраться — он не все время сидит в своей стерильной резиденции, как Ниро Вульф, с бдительным медперсоналом и лабораторией, куда отправляют на анализ каждый доставленный цветок, прежде чем он попадет на стол к боссу. Но, может, и некому будет добираться: вонголыши уже поджидают меня там, где указал цепной палач Бьякурана. Скорее всего, я не вернусь живым в Турин. Не выпустят из Рима. Это начало большой войны, а Джессо будут потрошить ослабевших мастодонтов. 

Мне понадобится ехать в Верону в офис GSK¹, а потом в Сиену, на производство, за живой культурой вируса, да хоть птичьего гриппа. Ее нужно добавить в какой-то невинный аэрозоль, например, спрей для полости рта. Когда буду в доме Юни, зайду в ванную, брызну на смесители, на сушилку для рук, распылю над ванной, подниму крышку унитаза, пшикну и туда. Юни ничего не будет, она-то не принимает иммунодепрессанты, а вот Бьякуран к ней прикоснется, и…

А он на ней не умрет? Я загуглил. После трансплантации сердца даже рожают. «Современные иммуносупрессоры действуют целенаправленно на ту область организма, куда был пересажен орган». «35-летнему профессиональному гольфисту Эрику Комптону пересадили сердце, когда ему было 12 лет, однако в 28 лет ему понадобилась новая трансплантация». Я таращился на планшет, закрепленный над центральной консолью, и чуть не плакал от бессилия. 

На перекрестке я развернулся и снова поехал за город, на виллу Юни. Мне нужно было забрать у Бьякурана кейс с документами.

Дорога петляла среди холмов, расчерченных полями. Вилла Юни стояла особняком, чтобы некому было жаловаться на шум вертолета — на крыше дома была оборудована посадочная площадка. Дом с бассейном соединял грот в искусственной скале; от водопадика шел пар. Зачем нагревать воду в начале марта?

Мне открыли проезд в гараж, я пообщался с охранниками, те позвали экономку, сказавшую, что хозяйка еще спит. Горничная проводила меня на застекленную террасу, где сидел подручный Бьякурана Дейзи, солнечник, потягивая кофе со сладкой выпечкой, и подала мне то же самое.

Мы обменялись приветствиями, и Дейзи убрал со стола мягкую игрушку. Моей первой мыслью было, что он держит там пистолет.

— Этот талисман, — сказал Дейзи, — я ношу, как миниатюрную копию того кролика — погибшего альпиниста². Вам недалеко, он же возле вашего пьемонтского горнолыжного курорта лежит.

— Нет уже кролика, — сказал я. — Ткань разложилась, порвалась. Солому ветром разнесло.

— Жаль, — сказал Дейзи. — Лучший символ страны был.

— Надо было каменного делать, — заметил я. — Но это же дорого.

— Я был в Москве, — утробным голосом сообщил Дейзи. — Я видел мавзолей Ленина. Он там лежит в прозрачном саркофаге, мумию можно рассмотреть, в отличие от мавзолея Франко. — Он дернул шеей, пытаясь отбросить спутанные кудри с лица. — Мне говорили, что туда опасно ходить, там террористы и пикетчики требуют захоронения, кидаются на туристов, кричат «Сумасшедшие, пришли глазеть на труп». Фальшивого бога. Они говорят, что эта мумия в мавзолее эзотерически мешает развитию страны. Как талибы, уничтожившие статую будды. Как египетские праворадикалы.

Я хотел спросить, не разгромили ли исламисты какой-нибудь музей или памятник в Иране, где Россия строит АЭС, а Джессо посредничают при сделке, но Дейзи протянул мне телефон:

— Смотри, что я нашел, — и показал фотографию торта «Ленин в гробу» в полный рост. Вокруг столпились дегустаторы с блюдцами. — Это их святое причастие. Они вкушают плоть бога!

— Не фотошоп? — усомнился я, но Дейзи не интересовался подлинностью.

— Я говорю Кикё: тебе так повезло, ты видел смерть нашего босса. 

— Я тоже не видел его смерть, — сказал я. — Мне Юни показала. 

— От него и трупа не осталось, только яма в земле и кольцо Маре в ней. Поэтому мы похороним его символически в своих желудках, как островитяне, страдающие от болезни куру, но мы-то съедим здоровую пищу. Я думаю к юбилею его смерти заказать такой торт в виде его трупа, чтобы все бывшие Миллефьоре могли причаститься. Ты хочешь причаститься плоти господней?

— Ну, — я скрестил руки на груди, — церковное причастие, оно все-таки не в форме трупа.

— Я так и знал, — оскорбился Дейзи, нервически поглаживая кролика. — Вегетарианцев тут нет, и какая разница, какой он формы, если сделан из теста с кремом?

А это мысль! Намазать живого Бьякурана кремом и вынести в качестве торта.

— Когда юбилей? — спросил я.

— Первого октября.

— Я буду вкушать, как Екатерина Сиенская, пьющая кровь Христа! — Я быстро нагуглил картину и показал ему в телефоне.

— Как будто он вампир и ее инициирует, — сказал Дейзи.

— В житии про такое видение ничего не говорилось, — заметил я. — Там только было, что он вынул у нее сердце и взамен вложил ей свое, состоящее из света…

Я осекся: из грота в бассейн пролетел Бьякуран. Голый. Крылатый. С ног до головы покрытый глазами из пламени. 

Дейзи открыл стеклянную дверь и выскочил, опираясь на перила. 

— Босс, вы сущий ангел! Малхамовес. 

— Что это? — спросил Бьякуран.

— Ангел смерти в иудаизме. С глазами по всему телу. 

Бьякуран прыснул.

— Я нарисовал в том смысле, что это глаза, которыми я смотрю в параллельные миры.

Он блефует. Связь с параллельными мирами — это огромная нагрузка, он и с родным сердцем едва выдерживал.

Дейзи переспросил:

— Вы не имели в виду малхамовеса?

— Впервые слышу, — усмехнулся Бьякуран, лежа на раскинутых по воде крыльях.

Хвастается передо мной здоровьем. Мол, не дождешься. Я проверил в интернете, сколько сейчас градусов. Пять. 

Заглянула Юни, поежилась — холодный воздух с террасы проникал и под мою одежду, не то что под ее легкий брючный костюм.

— Доброе утро, босс…

— Донна Юни, — Дейзи наклонил голову.

— Пойдемте в кабинет, — сказала Юни. Мы поднялись на второй этаж, Дейзи передал мне кейс, туда перекочевали две папки из сейфа. — Поедешь в офис, получишь у Риты документы по тендеру. Тогда поезжай в аэропорт.

* * *

— Я еду в Рим работать на благо Джессо, — сказал я, вернувшись домой. Ламбо остановил игру и обернулся. 

— Учитель, вы играли в Metal Gear? 

— Давно.

И не собираюсь ему помогать.

— Я прочитал в интернете, что одним из персонажей игры сделают доктора Канаверо. 

Он пропустил мимо ушей то, что я сказал про Рим.

— Учитель, отдайте ему Бьякурана на опыты, — сказал Ламбо. 

Я невольно усмехнулся. 

— Они после операции живут до тридцати лет, Ламбо. Когда я в последний раз гуглил, было в среднем десять.

— Вы его видели? Самого Бьякурана.

— Да. — Я отвернулся и выдавил: — У него появилась любовница. С одной стороны, у меня есть доступ в ее дом. С другой стороны, она моя начальница.

Ламбо сидел, поджав одну ногу под себя. Взгляд честный-честный, неунывающий.

— От чего он может умереть?

Я нашел в телефоне файл и зачитал:

— У семидесяти процентов давление, у пятидесяти — почечная недостаточность, у пяти процентов диализ. Инфаркт. Сердце является денервированным органом, и они не ощущают боли и стенокардии. Обращаются, только когда совсем плохо. Но это обычные люди, Бьякурану это не грозит, он окружил себя... А еще у них бывает сужение сосудов трансплантата. Им делают ангиопластику артерий, смертность после нее — 32%. Коронарное шунтирование и замена сердца.

— А что надо, чтобы ему понадобилось все тело заменить? Я читал, голову пришить можно, но этот человек будет овощем. Искусственная вентиляция легких, аппарат для кровообращения, все такое.

Мне было нечего сказать, я только улыбался. Ламбо, видя, что я одобряю, несся дальше:

— Что нужно, чтобы он потерял сознание? И понесли на носилках к доброму доктору. По дороге нужно что-нибудь вколоть, чтоб не дергался.

— Юни не позволит. — Я дернул углом рта: «Но спасибо, Ламбо». 

— Но вы ведь подрались с Кикё, он — простой палач, расстрельная бригада. А Бьякуран — он бог!

Я не помню, когда в последний раз столько улыбался.

— Ламбо, когда нет доступа к документации его врачей, чтобы подобрать препарат, от которого он потеряет сознание — ну допустим, я обращусь к анестезиологу и мне подберут наугад то, что должно подействовать на любого. Бьякуран все-таки умный человек, если и приходить к женщине, то к телепатке, к той, что защитит его от меня. 

— Я понял, учитель. Но вы же этого и хотели, чтобы Бьякуран мучился годами…

Мы плотно позавтракали второй раз, оделись прилично и повезли в Рим кейс с джессовскими документами. В гостинице я должен был встретиться с людьми Джессо из Латины, а потом поехать в министерство. 

— Доктору понадобится сто пятьдесят врачей и медсестер, из них восемьдесят только хирургов. — Ламбо тоже сохранил себе медицинское и читал мне в машине. — Пациента и донора охладят до десяти градусов, очень быстро отрежут им головы. В течение одного часа он пришьет голову. Сначала нужно сшить артерии, чтобы обеспечить доступ крови к мозгу. Потом присоединят трахею, пищевод, позвоночник, а сам Канаверо пришьет спинной мозг. Он будет бить электрошоком место соединения и приклеит с помощью ПЭГ. Это вещество, используемое в дерматологических и косметических препаратах. Говорит, не все нервы нужно соединять, хватит 10-20%, и он будет ходить. Пациента на три недели введут в кому, его будут приучать к новому телу через симулятор виртуальной реальности. В Италии его за такое посадят, но добрый доктор пытается договориться с китайцами в Харбине, поэтому предполагают, что это будет тело казненного преступника. Китайцы якобы используют их органы для трансплантации. А нам надо пришить голову Бьякурана на тело Кикё!

— Ламбо, это ты мне читаешь, чтобы меньше думать, где нас там вонголыши поджидают? 

Я выехал на мост над полузасыпанной щебнем речушкой Стура ди Ланзо. Голые ветки торчали на склонах берегов и щебнистых островках между опорами моста.

Нам вряд ли позволят далеко отъехать от аэропорта в Риме. А может, встретят и здесь, по пути в Казелле, но я бы поставил на Рим (все-таки нападать в Пьемонте было бы наглостью даже для Вонголы). Сама идея откусить у вонголышей долю их мусорно-отходного бизнеса слишком провокационна. И это слишком щедрый подарок для Джессо. На самом деле Юни не планирует его дарить. Планировала бы — поехал бы не я.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹GlaxoSmithKline — британская фармацевтическая компания, одна из крупнейших в мире. В Вероне находится штаб-квартира итальянского филиала.
> 
> ²Кролик действительно существовал: http://turj.ru/blog/history/2248.html


	14. Chapter 14

Летели под французской фамилией, как отец и сын; я немного изменил нам внешность. На Ламбо надел новое лицо, не то, что рисую ему в Турине.

В самолете он продолжал читать про Канаверо, заодно узнал про Маккиарини, который пересаживает пациентам биоинженерные протезы трахеи, похожие на пластиковые водопроводные трубы. Пациенты не выживают, но доктора-слесаря всякий раз признавали невиновным.

— Учитель, в комментах вопят про связь с мафией. При чем тут может быть мафия?

— Это фармацевты, — сказал я. — Основной доход от этих операций идет производителю лекарств. 

— А чьи фармацевты? И как через них можно выйти на доктора? 

— Съездишь в апреле в Милан на Bio Pharma Day. Это не связано с Экспо, это ежегодная выставка. «Новартис» там будут отчитываться о реструктуризации и сделке с GSK, которую курировали наши. Тебе нужно узнать, чьими препаратами пользуются при таких операциях. 

— И всучить ему наши препараты, если еще не, — сделал вывод Ламбо. — Учитель, а наши — это какие?

— Ты слышал, — спросил я, — что Вонгола в двенадцатом году отобрала у Джессо здешний филиал «Эбботт»? То есть у них не осталось своих фармацевтов. А Джессо в ответ попытались пнуть «Новартис» и «Рош» — эти изначально привонголенные, и GSK — этих курируем мы. Тогда был процесс за то, что их медпредставители дарили подарки врачам. С тех пор Джессо кусают «Новартис». Дело о вакцине против гриппа, от которой якобы умерло одиннадцать человек, все старше семидесяти лет. Тебе смешно, а вакцину запретили. 

Стюардесса принесла заказ — морское меню. Чистя креветку, я продолжил: 

— Джессо привезли из США дело о луцентисе. Там еще в прошлом десятилетии обвиняли «Новартис» в монополизации рынка каких-то иммуносуппрессоров. Потом через ЕС расшевелили дело о луцентисе в Британии и Франции. И в Японии тоже судят «Новартис», но за другое — сокрытие информации о побочных эффектах каких-то препаратов. Луцентис — это офтальмологическое лекарство. Колют прямо в глазное яблоко. 

— Мне тоже кололи прямо в глаз, — наматывая морскую капусту на вилку, поделился Ламбо. — Пять раз в сутки. И так две недели. Не знаю, луцентис то был или нет.

— У нас объявили, — продолжил я, — что минздрав мог бы сэкономить свыше миллиарда евро, если бы более дешевый аналог, авастин от «Рош», был разрешен к распространению, но он зарегистрирован как лекарство от рака. Луцентис якобы новее и качественнее, за то и цена. У обеих компаний офис в Базеле, сферы поделены: «Рош» распространяет луцентис в США, «Новартис» — в остальных странах. Если кратко, то «Новартис» подмяли под себя соседей, а их начальство подкупили. И когда их обвинили в картельном сговоре и оштрафовали, местный филиал начал переформатироваться. Они отказались от производства вакцин, безрецептурных лекарств и ветпрепаратов. Передали свой тосканский завод GSK и купили у GSK же активы по производству противораковых препаратов. 

— Поменялись, — сказал Ламбо. — Это так смешно…

Он уже разделался со своей порцией, вытер рот и руки и вдруг сообразил: 

— Но если пересадить голову Бьякурана на тело Кикё, то это будет мгновенная смерть, а нам не это нужно. Есть вариант, чтобы он сохранил сознание. Вот Маккиарини пересаживает трахею, а можно же вместе с ней удалить легкие и пришить искусственные жабры. Учитель, хотите Кикё в аквариуме?

— Зачем мне дома Кикё?

— Ну, он на русалку похож.

— Не замечал. 

— Похож. Морской панк такой. — Ламбо поднял планшет и с выражением прочитал: — Некий Рональд Хиршл из Мичиганского университета предлагает вшивать искусственные жабры — нужны трубки, вставленные в трахею, и насос для прокачки, то есть принудительная циркуляция. Потому что вязкость воды в тридцать раз больше, чем воздуха, на жидкостное дыхание нужно затратить примерно в шестьдесят раз больше усилий. Крысы лабораторные умирали от истощения. Теплокровным животным нужно больше кислорода, чем холоднокровным рыбам, и тут написано, если бы у млекопитающих были жабры, то они были бы в пятнадцать раз больше, чем легкие, и к ним бы прилагались огромные мощные мышцы. К тому же переохлаждение и давление воды не подходят человеческому организму. И вода загрязнена, от нее будет неминуемое воспаление легких. А это значит, что он будет подключен к аппарату, и у него будет много-много времени на подумать о своей глупости. У меня нет рта, но я хочу кричать¹! — Ламбо взмахнул рукой, попытался выдержать паузу и с натужно-зловещей усмешкой прошептал: — А еще можно ампутировать ему ноги и приделать бионический протез хвоста. И на руках он далеко не уползет.

― Говно вычерпывать сам будешь, ― сказал я, отделяя кости красной рыбы.

От Ламбо повеяло обидой.

— Можно и не нанимать эту толпу медперсонала, — тихо сказал я. — Можно просто вытащить бездыханного Бьякурана и испепелить — только ямка в земле от него останется. Или, как вариант, ввести ему препарат, который его убьет. Я тебе рассказывал про чехол для сердца, который принудительно сокращает? — Я сжал воображаемый эспандер. — Бьякуран может умереть во время операции. Или после. Главное — вытащить, — повторил я. — Тогда его обследуют уже наши врачи, и будет ясно.

— А Кикё?

Я представил, как Кикё выследит, куда мы везем пациента, и явится в клинику. Мы с Ламбо деремся с Кикё, не подпускаем к палате, где оперируют Бьякурана. Ламбо на этот раз вменяемый, боеспособный — должен же от него быть какой-то толк, кроме пустого трепа. Такую чушь несет и так старается помочь, что мне захотелось его обнять. Никогда никого не обнимал. 

А его обнял бы, если бы не кресла и откидной стол между ними.

— А Кикё… — я сузил глаза. — Вот и узнаем, насколько он договороспособен сам, без Бьякурана.

Ламбо ерзал в кресле, нервная улыбка прорывалась сквозь мрачно-вальяжную гримасу. 

— Учитель, оно сработает?

— Этого хочет Бог. Он для этого привел меня в Италию.

— Вы еще на родине крестились? — сообразил Ламбо.

— Да. 

— Зачем?

— У них весело, у католиков. Бог тебя любит, Христос — твой друг… 

— Я думал, вам уже тут сказали, что надо.

Вот и вернулся скептик, циник, кем там еще положено быть у подростков. Солдату опасно высмеивать командира, но если и промолчит — все равно незачем ему знать, как я был воплощением анекдота про машину, лодку и вертолет. В отравленном мозгу и не такое заклубится. 

Учитель это понимал. Я мог рассказать ему все, позвать его куда угодно. Он приходил ко мне, когда я первый раз был в Штатах. Хотел позвать учителя еще в Экорсе, когда шел по ржавым рельсам на заброшенный Мичиганский сталелитейный завод. У меня перехватывало дыхание от восторга, я хотел поделиться, но сдержался. Зачем мертвому эти руины? Я сидел на куполе водонапорной башни с видом на детройтские заводы и фотографировал себя на камеру, подвешенную к воздушному шарику. Спустя несколько дней я поехал изучать руины Огайо. Остановился в Кливленде. Туман с озера Эри, голые ветки, приземистые здания из тех, что приятно видеть пустыми. Я ходил по городу в ботильонах на двенадцатисантиметровой шпильке, собрав дреды в хвост на макушке. Красные мне надоели, я сменил их на серебристые, под цвет узора на гидрокостюме.

Рыжие листья укрывали аллею, по пути к заброшенному аквариуму попался рухнувший фонарный столб.

Come see my hate, sensations full of shame are corroding my veins  
Despise of my kind, I want to avoid my blame, see my hate². 

Я выключил плеер. Только стук моих каблуков нарушал тишину Гордон-парка. Издалека мне показалось, что вот она, свалка — читал в интернете, что где-то в парке место захоронения отходов при дноуглубительных работах. Оказалось, за до сих пор чадящей угольной электростанцией — берег, укрепленный каменной насыпью над серым озером. Решетчатого ограждения не было. Я подошел к самому краю, остановился, оглядываясь — здесь есть сосны? — но берега лагуны только коричневели и серели голыми деревьями. С озера наползал холодный туман, проникая под одежду. Я развернулся и побрел обратно под деревья, на аллею. Набрал учителя. 

Черное пламя выжгло проплешину в куче листьев. 

— Пацан, — прыснул учитель, — ты головой не ударился?

— Я же не могу по асфальту ходить на мечах, — сказал я. — А равновесие держать надо. 

— Ну, попрыгай. 

Плащ с шорохом упал на листву. Учитель ждал в средней стойке, пока я активирую шкатулку и вылеплю себе меч. Он так и не покрыл свой меч пламенем, это было ни к чему — мне все равно не удавалось расплавить его меч или обмануть его зрение — он бил сквозь иллюзии, кроша моих двойников, и вокруг нас истаивали ошметки моего пламени. 

Отведя клинок от моего горла, он подобрал плащ и начал стряхивать налипшие листья. 

— Что тебя сюда так тянет?

— Здесь места, благоприятные для моего пламени.

— А поближе нет?

— Вы были когда-нибудь в неблагоприятном месте, где у вас пламя слабеет? Терпеть не могу эти поэтические названия, сразу подколки: «там же туман на реке, что тебе не нравится?» — Я разуплотнил меч и убрал в шкатулку. — У меня в Китае так было, на каскаде ГЭС на Янцзы, когда меня Бьякуран отравил.

— Так, подожди! Джессо влезли в поворот китайских рек? — Учитель щелкнул пальцами. — А вы делали диверсию. Так?

— Реку отравили сами китайцы. Авария на химзаводе, река забита дохлой рыбой, из водохранилищ спускали воду и доставали трупы, а Джессо поставляли лекарства от «Краун Эйджентс»³. Все, что было нужно людям Бьякурана — подсунуть мне в гостинице бутылку с зараженной водой, якобы привозной, а на деле — из той же реки. Но я думал, что это местные.

— А ты что делал?

— Договаривался о поставке средств для очистных сооружений. От Японии, японское качество. На деле — китайскую же дешевку. Рабочую, не бракованную, но вы понимаете разницу в ценах. — Я криво усмехнулся. — Он стал подчеркивать, что я — простой турист и приехал заниматься спортом.

— Каким? — съязвил учитель.

— Сайгачил по горам, лепил препятствия, выяснял, сколько продержатся в неблагоприятном месте, — пока я договаривал, учитель перебил:

— На лошади, что ль, сайгачил?

— Да, на прокатной.

И падал на манеже с двух по очереди. В горы брал третью, там обошлось. Учителю об этом знать незачем — он и так осудил:

— Надо было ехать в Китай, чтобы взобраться на лошадь. В двадцать первом веке.

— Ну и плавал по ущельям, там возят туристов на теплоходе, — договорил я. 

Добровольно я бы не поехал туда, где мое пламя слабеет.

Или туда, где нужно поработать на Бьякурана.

* * *

Арендовав машину, мы выехали из аэропорта Фьюмичино. Вокруг озера Траяна и по берегам Тибра коричневели лысые деревья, не скрывающие место аварии — издалека можно было рассмотреть разрытие, экскаваторы, фигурки рабочих и насосы, откачивающие воду. Ламбо бросился гуглить.

— Трубы срезали, — сказал он. — Разлитие нефти.

Дорога впереди была перерыта, кишки труб наружу. Мне пришлось свернуть в сторону развязки, и тут же нас догнал эвакуатор. Я едва успел затормозить, когда прямо перед лобовым стеклом опустился кран — и погрузил машину вместе с нами на платформу. На эвакуаторе стоял еще один эвакуатор, поменьше, а нашу машину поставили третьим ярусом. 

— Прикрой меня! — прохрипел я. 

Ламбо надел рога, и мы полезли из машины. 

Одновременно с разрядом Ламбо из кабин обоих эвакуаторов полетели разряды пламени облака, взаимно аннигилировав; я тем временем выпускал слизней, блокируя стрелкам видимость и создавая нам с Ламбо мягкую посадку. 

Вторая молния вывела эвакуатор из строя. Вонголыши посыпались из оплавленной машины, воздух фиолетовел облачными разрядами. Следом за мной спрыгнул командир отряда, солнечник. Его разряд выжег прореху в моем щите, и, уходя от взрыва слизней, я упал навзничь, перекатившись по земле и выхватывая нож из подвеса на бедре. Я успел встретить лезвием светящийся кулак, прежде чем солнечник все-таки выбил у меня нож, вывернув мне руку, и согнул меня в захвате. Его подчиненный застегнул на мне облачные наручники-поглотители пламени. Мое французское лицо растворилось. Пока меня обыскивали и снимали кольца, я слизывал кровь с разбитой губы, трогая зубы языком. Зубы даже не шатались. Повезло.

Вонголыши убедились, что оба эвакуатора и моя машина не сдвинутся с места. Один из них позвонил подельникам, и тут же подогнали микроавтобус. Вот где нас с Ламбо и упакуют в мешки, чтобы выгрузить в Тибр. 

Все перебрались в микроавтобус. Ламбо посадили с одним из облачников. Солнечник сел рядом со мной, заживляя себе руку пламенем, пропущенным через шпатель. Еще один вонголыш восклицал по телефону: «Да, третий эвакуатор! Там вся электроника сгорела!», остальные молчали. Я обернулся, и Ламбо ответил мне нервной усмешкой: микроавтобус въехал во двор бюро ритуальных услуг. 

Вонгола расщедрилась на гробы. Зачем столько усилий, отвезли бы в крематорий, но он далековато, надо обогнуть Рим по кольцевой.

Нас с Ламбо разделили. Солнечник втолкнул меня в соседнюю комнату, где на диване сидела Сасагава Кёко.

— Братик, я же просила его не травмировать, что он сможет тогда!

— А я щадяще, — развел руками солнечник, пинком поставил меня перед ней на колени и закрыл дверь с той стороны.

Кёко вынула из сумки аптечку и захлопотала надо мной.

Ламбо пристрелят сейчас, а меня — когда сестра командира наиграется.

— Глупо тебя убивать. Ты можешь быть полезен Вонголе, — шепнула Кёко мне на ухо. 

Я им буду полезен после того, как они убьют моего сына…

— Я попрошу Цуну за тебя.

— Да кто тебя послушает, — пробормотал я. 

За стенкой прогрохотал взрыв, даже не выстрел. Вонголыши заорали. Кёко, вздрогнув, отпустила меня и выглянула в коридор. Снова взрыв, посыпались осколки стен. В коридор выскочил мелкий Ламбо, перемазанный кровью и известкой; следом, хромая, вышел один из облачников, но не успел выстрелить — полетела третья граната.

Ламбо, как ты вовремя!

Я оттолкнул Кёко и бросился в коридор, подхватил Ламбо (он держал в руке гранату, но, узнав меня, не стал выдергивать чеку) и, оценив расстояние до выхода, вернулся обратно.

— Верни мне кольца, — бросил я остолбеневшей Кёко, влез на подоконник и, выбив стекло тремя пинками, прижал Ламбо к груди и спрыгнул во двор. Из пореза на лбу текла кровь, в волосах и прорехах одежды застряли осколки. В соседнем окне показался Сасагава и еще один стрелок. Я забрал у Ламбо гранату и кинул в окно. Попал, хоть и в наручниках.

Их раненые, должно быть, сейчас звонят подкреплению. Хорошо бы вернуться и добить вонгольцев, забрать свое оружие и ключи от их машины, но на Кёко надежды нет. Она же меня пристрелит.

Я перелез через решетчатое ограждение и запетлял дворами кургузых желто-коричневых домишек — под уклон, должно быть, к морю. В этом городишке больше ничего нет, только аэропорт, Тибр и морской пляж. Пробежав через сквозную арку, я остановился, прижимаясь спиной к шершавой стене, и поставил Ламбо на ноги. 

— Я возьму твои рога.

— Эй…

— Возвращайся, отдам. 

Я уже привык отсчитывать пять минут. Как только я снял рога с мелкого, вернулся взрослый.

— Как вы это сделали?! 

— Это ты. Ты же был вооружен.

— О господи. Да. И правда.

Я протянул ему рога. Ламбо глянул на мои браслеты и сунул рога в карман:

— Я их, конечно, расплавлю, но и вам руки опалю. Пока так походите.

С ожогами я буду привлекать меньше внимания, чем в наручниках. Я сузил глаза. Что мне дороже — руки или?..

— Смотри, — сказал я. — Если мы спускаемся к Тибру и угоняем катер, утопим рыбака, мы далеко не уплывем. Вдоль берега…

— Только до Чивитавеккья, а там сядем на какое-нибудь грузовое судно.

— Ламбо, что я им навнушаю без кольца? 

Я пожалел, что не киборг, как Мукуро. Хотя если бы разрядник вживили мне в тело, вонголыши бы вырезали его с мясом. Я бы сейчас истекал кровью и задыхался под крышкой гроба.

Даже если я заберусь на катер и позову наших по рации, они прилетят не на помощь. Я не нужен Юни побитым, без колец и шкатулки, провалившим задание, которое я и не должен был выполнить. И специально не пришлют ни одного туманника, чтобы мне не с кого было снять кольцо.

Я оглянулся: чужого пламени не чувствовалось, прохожие на нас не оборачивались. 

— Пойдем ловить попутку в аэропорт.

— Вы хотите позвонить, чтоб нас забрали? 

— Юни не поможет, — объяснил я, — это она подстроила нам встречу. 

— Нам нельзя в Турин?

— А ты сам подумай. Я не сходил в министерство и «подарил» кейс вонголышам.

— Но вам же нужны запасные кольца, — пробормотал Ламбо. — Мы же без иллюзий не сможем вернуть кейс.

Я поднял скованные руки. 

— Прежде всего тут понадобится резак с пламенем урагана. 

— Вам надо спрятать руки, заметно… 

Ламбо накинул на меня свою куртку и застегнул на груди, я скрестил руки, пряча под курткой запястья, и мы зашагали в сторону дороги, ведущей к аэропорту. 

— Если Юни не поможет, — повторил Ламбо, — что нам делать?

— Поджечь аэропорт и под шумок угнать вертолет.

— А где держат ключи от вертолета?

— В административном здании, — хмыкнул я, представив, сколько кабинетов придется обойти и сколько сейфов расплавить. — Там напротив ангара. Вертодромы компактные.

— А как вывести вертолет из ангара? У него же шасси.

— Ставят на колеса и буксиром тянут.

— Но, — продолжал Ламбо, — я не смогу угнать топливозаправщик, я начну расплавлять замок, а там же… Кстати, на чем они летают?

— На керосине. 

Еще одна машина пронеслась мимо: то ли Ламбо слишком поздно махнул рукой, то ли водитель решил не замечать. 

— Когда все эвакуируются с вертодрома, мы сможем найти и ключи от здания заправки, и от заправщика, и от ангара, и транспортер для вертолета.

— И наушники? 

— А они должны быть на борту. Вместе с микрофоном. Я же не буду перекрикивать этот шум.

— А! Тогда нормально. Я думал, вдруг что-то не так пойму.

— Там РЛЭ⁴ должно быть на борту, — сказал я. — Инструкция. Должна лежать в кармане двери. В туринском аэроклубе РЛЭ было на английском. 

— А что надо поджечь? 

— Пока я не вижу схему аэропорта, точно не скажу. Но так навскидку — идем на багажный склад, и перегрузи проводку лифта.

— Тогда всем станет ясно, что это поджог… 

— …самими же работниками аэропорта, чтобы списать хищения, — успокоил я. 

И еще одна машина не остановилась. Ламбо выскочил на дорогу, отчаянно посмотрел вдаль и, вернувшись на тротуар, обернулся ко мне:

— Вертолет долетит без дозаправки?

— Нам нужен EC120. Этот долетит.

— Он у них есть?

— Есть. Я узнавал, сколько в этой стране вертодромов и какой у них парк. 

Я устал прислушиваться, не приближаются ли носители пламени; Ламбо с тем же напряжением смотрел на дорогу. Когда показалась малолитражка (здесь на этой мелочи не ездит только ленивый), Ламбо снова выскочил на проезжую часть и замахал руками.

Пожилая женщина за рулем подобрала нас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹«У меня нет рта, но я хочу кричать» ― хоррор-квест-игра по классическому рассказу Х. Эллисона, персонажи которого являются узниками суперкомпьютера, подвергающего их бесконечным пыткам. 
> 
> ²C Lekktor — "See my hate"
> 
> ³Crown Agents — британская девелоперская компания. Занимаются снабжением и торговым регулированием, в основном в странах третьего мира.
> 
> ⁴Руководство по летной эксплуатации.


	15. Chapter 15

Во всех известных мне примерах угонщики либо выгоняли экипаж, угрожая оружием, либо брали заложников: им доставался уже выведенный из ангара, заправленный, прогретый вертолет — не приходилось бежать в служебные помещения под вой сигнализации, искать ключи, подгонять топливозаправщик и наземный источник питания. Примерами я поинтересовался, еще когда читал в новостях про бельгийского «короля побегов» Беналлаля: подельники забирали его из тюрьмы на угнанном вертолете, но туда набилось столько зэков, что вертолет не смог взлететь. В одной из статей говорилось, что нужно лететь над домами, чтобы стражи порядка не стали сбивать вертолет, а еще лучше — над химзаводом. 

Я появлюсь на полчаса, за кольцами для нас с Ламбо (за моими счетами будут следить, поэтому мне придется заняться фальшивомонетничеством в добрых туманнических традициях), а потом исчезну, прежде чем подчиненные донесут Юни. Ей незачем за мной подчищать — куда-то девать вертолет, предупреждать чиновников и сбиров, что тут ничего не пролетало. Наши лица засветились на камерах в аэропорту — мне было нечем накладывать иллюзии, а аэропорт Фьюмичино привонголенный, как и Лацио в целом. На борту есть рация, но предупреждать туринцев — вызвать расстрельную бригаду, которая нас изрешетит, когда Ламбо будет сажать вертолет. Хотя можно и не расстреливать. Можно подарить меня сбирам, трудящимся на благо Вонголы. При желании добавить обвинение в подделке документов на какую-нибудь мелочь, вроде контрабанды из Франции, чтобы я совсем прочно уселся.

Мне предстоит всю жизнь скрываться, и я, конечно же, не попаду на первооктябрьскую вечеринку бывших Миллефьоре. Разве что если проникну на юбилей, выдав себя за Кикё, который будет лежать в искусственной коме или мертвый в холодильнике. Но как только Бьякуран заговорит со мной о работе, моя конспирация пойдет насмарку. Впрочем, почему в холодильнике, а не в могиле? Теперь не удастся нанять врачей. Вряд ли Сасагава сделает выводы из истории поиска Ламбо, но и эту возможность нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. 

Канистр я не нашел. Сесть и дозаправиться не удастся. Можно рассчитывать только на топливный бак. 

Как только мы забрались в ангар и открыли вертолет, Ламбо вытащил РЛЭ и радостно поделился:

— Здесь черный ящик не предусмотрен!

Я стал показывать, как пользоваться ручкой управления, рычагом «шаг-газ» и педалями. Kак читать показания приборов, он все равно не запомнит; это буду делать я, а он должен следить за положением горизонта относительно капота, чтобы держать вертолет ровно, не клюя носом.

— Сколько нам лететь?

— Ламбо, начальная школа. Семьсот километров на скорости двести километров в час.

— Три с половиной часа, да?

— Слава богу.

Я открыл полетную карту и проверил расстояние между Турином и Фьюмичино. Оказалось, семьсот километров — это по суше. А если по прямой, над морем, то всего пятьсот. Можно было бы взять и B407, у него меньшая дальность полета, чем у «Еврокоптера», но в данном случае не принципиально. Хотя на «Белл» нам бы пришлось лететь над морем, а там удобно сбивать… Я был все-таки прав с самого начала. «Еврокоптер» — наш выбор. 

— А это, Ламбо, та самая «Агуста», — я указал на соседа по ангару, — вонгольская. Которую сейчас спонсируют арабы.

— У них и вертолеты проблемные, не только тот конвертоплан?

Я невольно улыбнулся: Ламбо помнит, что я хочу водить конвертоплан. Может, и дорвусь когда-нибудь.

— Не летал, — наконец ответил я.

— Учитель, а это не диверсия? Джессо или Джильо Неро.

— Сама конструкция неудачная. Американский прототип постоянно попадает в аварии. Плюс что-нибудь украли итальянцы — и готово. — Дав ему переварить информацию, я указал на вертолет слева: — А это «Робинсон» — если и брать, то чтобы посадить на воду, а ты бы его утопил. 

— Выплывать в спасжилетах? Холодно, учитель. 

— А есть такое упражнение. В бассейне без подогрева затапливают макет кабины вертолета и переворачивают вверх дном, а тебе надо выбить окно под водой и выплыть. 

— Тогда лопасти еще будут вращаться? Ими же можно насмерть разрезать человека. 

— Он же перевернется, вовнутрь попадет вода. Двигатель выйдет из строя. 

— Был случай в Тоскане, пилот вез браконьеров на охоту, посадил на болото. Оно не природное, там заводняют. Браконьеры вышли втроем, вертолет упал на бок и разрезал их лопастями. А у пилота переломы.

— Поэтому, Ламбо, нельзя выходить из вертолета до полной остановки винтов. Посадил вертолет, выключил двигатель, сидишь внутри и ждешь.

— Я понял. 

— А теперь вылезай, будем ставить на домкрат.

* * *

В полете у меня не было времени подумать, где мы переночуем и что будем делать дальше: Ламбо бесстрашно испытывал органы управления и смотрел, что произойдет. Я подсказывал. Мы летели над сушей, в любой момент вслед за нами могли поднять полицейский вертолет, но до самого Турина нам подозрительно везло ― никакой погони.

Я сказал ему посадить вертолет в Экс-Мои. 

— Вертолет украли беженцы! — Ламбо натужно засмеялся, а я представил, как они сбегутся к вертолету со всей олимпийской деревни, думая, что мы привезли гуманитарную помощь.

— РШГ вниз, медленно, плавненько, чуть-чуть. Правую педаль вперед. 

Вертолет начал разворачиваться влево. 

— Еще правой! И еще! 

Вертолет повело влево, и я скомандовал выровнять его, отведя РУ вправо. Выровняли. Начали спускаться вертикально вниз и зависли: под вертолетом образовалась воздушная подушка.

— РШГ немного опусти… правую… РУ на себя… — До чего же утомительно проговаривать все действия. Но я сам виноват, что потащил его на Великие Озера, заставил получать права на вождение катера — надо было начинать с аэроклуба. 

Приземлившись, Ламбо спросил, не бросить ли нам вертолет открытым, чтобы беженцы разобрали его, как муравьи обгладывают труп животного.

— Закрой, — решил я.

— Они смогут разбить… стекло?

— Это стекло, да. 

Тот нож, что отнял у меня Сасагава, как раз был со стеклобоем, якобы протестированным на вертолетах. 

Я выпрыгнул на асфальт, и Ламбо запер дверцу. Беженцы, наблюдавшие с безопасного расстояния, провожали нас взглядами. 

— А мы могли бы долететь до виндичника? — Ламбо почти бежал, подстраиваясь под мой быстрый шаг.

— Ну, это уже наглость.

— Я бы не смог посадить в снег? Вертолет бы завалился набок, да?

— Когда сажаешь в снег, надо зависнуть метрах в пяти-семи и немного покрутиться в разные стороны, чтобы развеять снег. Он поднимется тучей, облепит вертолет. Тогда надо подняться повыше и дождаться, когда снег уляжется. А еще рекомендуют спустить пассажира, чтоб он проверил, нет ли под снегом ям.

— Ясно. Я бы не смог.

— Смог бы. Я же подскажу. А сели бы там, где у учителя рабочее место. Там у него под навесом горн самодельный и наковальня из рельса. 

— Разве можно горн зимой на улице?

— Можно, он там при мне напильник сжег. А в другой раз муфельную печь самодельную на отливке убил. Когда делал мачете из тепловозной рессоры.

— Как она выглядит?

Я очертил жестом, насколько позволяли наручники.

— Его Алехандро не пускает в свою мастерскую. А Джиа хочет, чтобы у него все было не хуже, чем у Алехандро. В том числе — дети. 

Я задрал голову: разноцветные шестиэтажки облупились, со ржавых балконных решеток свисало тряпье. Зато плитка не выскакивает из-под ног. 

— У него никого нет, кроме меня. Его род прервался. Дети давно умерли. Внуков и правнуков прохолокостили, они у него евреи, Якобсон — это он взял фамилию жены. Поэтому… — Я обернулся к Ламбо. — Но не стоит злоупотреблять.

Вряд ли он понял, почему не стоит. 

На улицах было черно от беженцев. Они громко переговаривались на своем языке. Женщин и детей среди них я не заметил. Ни палаток, ни полевой кухни: значит, готовят у себя в квартирах, еду покупают на пособие.

Мы вышли наконец из олимпийской деревни и мимо рядов пустых арок, оставшихся от завода Линготто, двинулись к мосту через железную дорогу.

Я обернулся:

— Мелкий скоро придет за рогами. 

— Они мне нужнее, — возразил Ламбо. — Я мелкий не умел ими пользоваться. Это как у Киплинга — великий маг взял корову и сказал: «Играй, как будто ты корова». И корова стала играть.

Я молча протянул руку, и Ламбо отдал мне рога.

— Вам сейчас было некогда, — нервно усмехнулся он, — но в следующий раз — в более мирной обстановке, ха! — вы мне мелкому скажите, где вас искать через десять лет. И когда я еще приду, долдоньте мне, чтоб я точно запомнил.

— А как же, — сказал я. Откуда он еще мог узнать, где я буду, как не от меня самого? Круг замкнулся.

Уже темнело, когда мы добрались до бизнес-центра в здании бывшего олимпийского стадиона. Задрав голову, Ламбо читал вывески офисов: ломбард, депозитарий, нотариальная контора, бюро переводов, визовая поддержка, страховая компания, таможенный брокер, ремонт ювелирных изделий.

— Отрисовать документы пламенем — это же быстро? — спросил Ламбо. Я шикнул:

— Мы не можем у них сделать документы. Максимум — посмотреть образец, а слепить себе потом. Донесут моментально. Сам подумай: прибежал в наручниках, потребовал их распилить и дать кольца. Хотя дома должен был держать запасные. Вывод — домой ему нельзя.

— А как же шлем…

Я ответил выразительным взглядом, и Ламбо, насупившись, открыл передо мной дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	16. Chapter 16

Пока Бруно, ювелир, пилил мне наручники, в мастерскую заглянул Лука, специалист по таможенной очистке.

— Синьор Гэнкиси, у вас телефон не отвечал весь день. Вам донна Юни просила передать, что облачник Джессо вызвал своего информатора в Милан, и он сегодня прилетает в Мальпенсу вечерним рейсом из Рима.

Ловушка, попытка заманить меня в аэропорт. Информатор Кикё должен сидеть в привонголенном небоскребном квартале.

Забрав из депозитария два кольца, тумана и грозы, я вышел в густые сумерки под свет фонарей.

— Мы теперь можем его заправить? — спросил Ламбо, пока я рисовал нам новые лица и одежду, стоя в просвете между пиццерией и магазинчиком женской одежды. Наконец я деактивировал кольцо и ответил:

— Лучше выброси ключи.

— А как же мы обратно?..

— Куда? — оборвал я.

— В Палермо.

Я ответил выразительным взглядом и повел его в пиццерию, подсунув на кассе развоплощающиеся деньги и покрыв детектор банкнот пленкой из пламени. Отвратительное мелкое мошенничество и, что еще хуже, всплеск активности кольца: мы недалеко ушли от бизнес-центра и находимся в диапазоне тамошних детекторов.

— Зато в вертолете обогреватель, — протянул Ламбо, — там заночевать можно. А беженцы все равно не будут звонить в полицию, что тут вертолет поставили, ха...

— Там аэроклуб не так уж далеко, — заметил я, отправляя в рот кусок пиццы.

— А где он?

— От моста на улице Сакко и Ванцетти поверни направо, и он там. А повернешь оттуда в Колленьо — и попадаешь в парк при заброшенной психбольнице.

— Там бомжи, беженцы?

— А как же. Еще с тех пор, как в этой стране закрыли все психбольницы и выкинули пациентов на улицу.

— Мы там заночуем? — подколол Ламбо.

Я смерил его взглядом — сам уже успел понять, что не засну на холодном полу, на сквозняке. Простудимся оба. Там еще и сквот рядом, но не пойду же я вписываться к сквоттерам.

— Нас было несложно засечь из диспетчерской, — объяснил я. — Вертолет должны уже сейчас эвакуировать, пока мы тут сидим.

— Можно мне еще пиццу?

Я активировал кольцо и материализовал купюру на ладони.

— Иди на кассу.

Он повторил заказ, а я со своего места исказил показания детектора банкнот. Пока мы ждали официантку, Ламбо спросил:

— Вонголоиды нас ждут, что мы будем возвращать пропажу?

— Сасагава с подручными в больнице в Риме. Кейс… — Я сузил глаза. — Кёко отвезет в Палермо. Тем самым докажет свою лояльность. Хранители тумана получат кольца и шкатулку. Кольца ада заберет Мукуро, а копию Маре — его жена. Боевые трансформации не полезны, могут привести к отторжению трансплантата. Но копия дезинтегрируется при получении соответствующего сигнала, так что…

Ламбо кивнул:

— То есть нас ждет Мукуро.

— В первую очередь нас ждут в аэроклубе. И в аэропорту.

— Ну, мы можем добраться через Геную.

— Зачем?

Мой сарказм его не смутил.

— А как же ваши кольца!

— Сжигать свой мозг — как закапывать радиоактивные отходы в сельскохозяйственных районах.

Стыдно, что я проэтосамил кольца ада, лучше не задумываться, что бы мне сказали родственники — но с меня как будто свалилась тяжесть. Я и так звезд с неба не хватаю, за десять лет не додумался, как задеть Бьякурана. Может, если бы я не пользовался кольцами, лучше бы соображал и мне не нужен был бы наставник. Я уже не в том возрасте, я сам теперь наставник, и не особо авторитетный — Ламбо уперся рогом:

— Но вы же их активировали, и ничего!

— Это как наркотики, — снова попытался я.

Официантка принесла нам заказ, и Ламбо умолк, заталкивая пиццу в рот, но от него исходила убежденность, что я обязан вернуться, перерезать вонголышей и вернуть свое оружие. А может, и кейс. Он понимает вообще, что Юни дала мне кейс именно для того, чтобы он попал к вонгольцам?

Юни не пачкает руки. Точь-в-точь как в тот день, когда я лежал на траве возле полуразрушенного дома в лесу. Она могла бы рассказать своим людям, какой приказ я получил от Бьякурана, и меня бы прикончили на месте. Но она решила промолчать — пусть Бьякуран сам меня наказывает за невыполнение.

Она даже может не дезинтегрировать наши с Ламбо кольца. Просто подождет, пока я решу, что раз уж я все потерял, то не оставлять же Кикё в покое.

До него проще добраться, чем до вонголышей.

Я мог бы бросить вертолет в Консонно¹. Впрочем, тогда бы мы примчались к Кикё с голыми руками. И новое кольцо не поможет — Юни знает, что я убьюсь об Кикё и Ламбо с собой утащу. Зато без кольца ада я не смогу развоплотиться и сгореть в пламени облака, а это значит, что я не умру. Я стану виндиче.

Выйдя на улицу под огни вывесок, я решил:

— Едем на улицу Виктора Эммануила Второго, на автостанцию. Нам на автобус до Мальпенсы.

— А что там?

— Кикё недалеко живет.

— А вы без мечей! — поддел Ламбо почти на бегу, подстраиваясь под мой шаг.

— Смысл? Он может сломать меч своим цветком.

Я купил билеты в табачном киоске и заодно спросил у продавщицы, сколько времени.

Мы все еще успевали на последний автобус в Мальпенсу.

Тени деревьев полосовали асфальт. Мы с Ламбо сидели на остановке, позади светилось табло автостанции. Наушники и планшеты пассажиров напоминали, как скромны мои возможности. Подделывать наличные третий раз за день — это все, что я могу. В голове крутилась песенка из тех, что слушает учитель: "Ejns, tswej, draj, fir, arbetlose senen mir. Undser lojn derfar is wos? Hunger, nojt un arbetlos"².

Автобус пришел с опозданием. Я купил билеты у водителя, и мы с Ламбо забрались на сиденья — в автобусе они удобнее, чем в аэропорту.

Но и жестких аэропортовских кресел на нас не хватило — тут багаж, там утомленные тела: прибыл рейс Рим-Милан, и тоже с опозданием. Работники аэропорта подходили к пришельцам, спрашивали: «Вы встречаете?», просили предъявить билеты на завтрашний рейс и выпроваживали явных нелегалов.

— Мы тут заночуем? — спросил Ламбо.

У меня тоже кружилась голова, щипало в глазах под линзами. «Мечей нет», Ламбо нашел о чем жалеть, когда на мне дневные линзы. Но я в них и не засну под шум и объявления.

— Надо идти в зону прибытия, — сказал я, — там разрешают спать.

Пока мы искали свободные кресла в общем зале прилета, повеяло пламенем солнца. Из пункта выдачи багажа появилась отвратительная рожа. Вдобавок к отвратительности всех итальяшкинских рож, эта была еще и несказанно унылой — не скрыть ни кепкой, ни темными очками.

Ламбо шепнул:

— Это Луссурия. Зам Скуало.

Тот тип, который снимал наш поединок. Мог бы спросить, почему я еще не Император Мечей. Теперь уже никогда.

— За ним, — скомандовал я.

— Зачем?

— Его никто не встречает, — объяснил я. — Машину могли бы подогнать, а он сам ножками в прокат пошел.

— Может, он приехал кого-то убивать, — пробормотал Ламбо.

— Тогда приехал бы с подчиненными.

Мы последовали за вонголышем, дождались его у автопроката. Когда он медленно вырулил с парковки, я выплеснул сгусток пламени и ударил по крыше его зеленого «Пежо». Вонголыш остановился и выскочил, осматривая повреждение. Пламя растеклось пленкой по капоту, скрыв опаленное пятно. Мы с Ламбо взобрались на крышу машины, невидимые и неслышимые; я наложил присоски из пламени.

Вонголыш вернулся за руль.

Для посторонних я «разбиваю» свое пламя на множество обывательских, выдавая себя за нескольких человек в отдалении. Если бы мы двигались по запруженной улице, водитель, способный чувствовать пламя, ничего бы не заметил. Но Луссурия гнал, как на автобане, ветер сдувал нас с крыши. Я выплеснул пламя жидкой паутиной, фиксируя Ламбо: его шатало, он побледнел. Вырвет — не беда, я его держу.

А если Луссурия все-таки заметит, я выкину его из машины с моста или в канал… скорее, отведу глаза и столкну с другой машиной, а нам с Ламбо придется прыгать, и не в воду: Луссурия повез нас по улице, параллельной каналу Навильо-Гранде, в сторону японского квартала³. Кикё там не живет, типовые многоэтажки не для него. У него особнячок за городом, но мы двигались в исторический центр.

Луссурия затормозил у входа в парк Семпьоне, недалеко от смотровой вышки, светившейся ядовито-розовыми огнями на фоне темного неба.

Я спрыгнул с капота, помог слезть Ламбо. Он пошатнулся и тяжело повис у меня на плече. Лицо горело от ветра, сердце колотилось, стук отдавался в ушах.

За решетчатой оградой колыхались голые ветки в желтых пятнах света. Луссурия рванул в парк, мы — следом. Широкие аллеи не выложены плиткой, а усыпаны щебнем и песком. Берега пруда даже не укреплены камнями. Ветки сгорбленного дерева ушли под воду.

Луссурия метался, как вслепую. В каждом его жесте сквозило раздражение. Свернув к парковке у кургузого кирпичного здания, он осмотрел ряд машин и задержался у красного «Челленджер Хеллкэт», проверяя номер.

Наконец он вышел на перекресток аллей у местной пародии на Эйфелеву башню. У подножия, рядом со ступенями, сиял в темноте ресторан, такой же прозрачный и изрешеченный ядовито-розовыми и зелеными световыми панелями. Луссурия остановился снаружи и заглянул в ресторан сквозь стекло.

Сложно было не заметить длинные зеленые волосы и серебристый костюм.

Луссурия помахал кепкой. Подозвав официантку и расплатившись, Кикё вышел из ресторана.

— Мой дорогой, — расцвел Луссурия.

— Привет, — проронил Кикё и указал наверх, на башню.

Ступени вели к узкой прорези в каменном мешке. Вокруг полыхали диагональные металлоконструкции. Пока Ламбо будет взбираться, Кикё с Луссурией успеют обсудить все, что нужно. Тем паче, пока буду взбираться я, неспособный к магнетизму.

Зато ботинки у них обычные. Сброшу Кикё со смотровой площадки — не полетит.

— Я его скину, — шепнул я, возвращая Ламбо рога. — Поджарь его.

Ламбо кивнул.

Он остался у подножия, а я нырнул в башню следом за Луссурией и Кикё. Заплатив смотрителю по пять евро, они влезли в лифт. Тоже открытая шахта, как в Моле Антонеллиана⁴, переплетение металлических балок. Я прижался к прозрачной стене кабины. С Луссурией фокус удался, теперь нужно повторить и с Кикё, чтобы мое пламя показалось ему отголосками издалека.

— Лебедь мой прекрасный, прими меня. — Луссурия снял очки и показал Кикё подбитый глаз. — Это за то, что я докладывался Сасагаве через голову Скуало.

От Кикё повеяло вековечным льдом.

— Как Скуало об этом узнал?

— От Сасагавы, — горько усмехнулся Луссурия. — Мы навещали его в больнице, и он ляпнул Скуало. Я сбежал оттуда, мои луна и звезды, мне нельзя умирать, мне в апреле надо в Вену на концерт Eisregen.

— Как ты объяснил Скуало, — Кикё было не сбить, как айсберг, с курса, — кто твой источник?

— Что ты, ангел, — задребезжал Луссурия, пытаясь сделать вид, будто иронизирует, — если бы он знал… с джессовским через его голову… я бы четвертованный лежал уже!

— Горе-вояки, — усмехнулся Кикё, отбрасывая волосы за спину. — Упустили Ламбо и отыгрываются на своих.

— Сколько вони из-за одного Ламбо, — процедил Луссурия, снова надевая очки — у меня тоже мелькали перед глазами темные пятна, ядовито-розовый свет выедал сетчатку. — Скуало говорит, что они сбежали из-за меня. Я виноват, потому что не сказал Скуало и варийцы не участвовали.

— А почему ты сразу к Сасагаве?

— Ну, Рёхэй видит во мне сэмпая, хоть и ниже по положению. Я его тренировал в свое время по его просьбе.

Лифт выплюнул нас на верхний ярус, и второй смотритель провел гостей на площадку. Дешевый линолеум, столы у стен, увешанных фотографиями девиц из старых журналов, небольшие квадратные окна. Размерчик — во избежание, но вряд ли на этой нищенской башне стекла отличаются повышенной прочностью. Луссурия подошел вплотную и глянул на огни новых небоскребов над приземистым городом, а Кикё, наоборот, остался у входа и скрестил руки на груди, как будто заподозрил, что опасно подходить к окнам.

— Я не успею тебя здесь обустроить, — сказал он. — Я уезжаю в Японию.

— Тебе понадобится целитель?

Кикё объяснил, что едет в родную Сагамихару организовывать вывоз числящихся ликвидированными боеприпасов с американской военной базы. Луссурия выяснил по гугл-карте, что Сагамихара — город в токийской агломерации, и поинтересовался, как Джессо договорились с местными якудза.

— Благодаря американцам, — сказал Кикё.

— Но все равно, итальяшки влезли на их территорию, пусть и с благословения оккупационного командования.

Кикё поморщился, и возглас «Тебе понадобится моя защита!» не вызвал у него улыбки. Теперь ясно, откуда взялся этот громадный метис. Из-под американской базы. Все слышали, что в окрестностях баз женщинам ходить опасно. Не нужный собственной матери, похожий на насильника, а главное — все, кто его видел, моментально догадывались. Я думал, что этому самоупоенному нарциссу не нужны жалкие людишки — а на самом деле, выходит, вся его спесь — натужные потуги компенсировать себе унижения на родине.

Я прекращу его страдания.

Поеду за ним в Сагамихару. Целая военная база в моем распоряжении.

— Ангел, можно я пока у тебя поживу?

— Ты не сделал себе документы? — уронил Кикё. Скала задавила кузнечика.

— У нас хорошо следят, мой ангел, — в мягком ответе Луссурии сквозило неуловимое: «Ты так говоришь, будто у Джессо разброд и шатание, позволяют заводить документы и счета, о которых неизвестно начальству».

— Сделаем, — как со скалы по тропинке скатился маленький камешек.

Луссурия расцвел: «Мой дорогой!», но Кикё смотрел мимо него, поднося к уху телефон. Переговорив со своими спецами, он сказал Луссурии забрать новый комплект документов в таком-то клубе.

— Зайдешь перекусить, тебе подадут визитницу, мол, ты уронил. Сейчас и подъезжай, можешь там хоть всю ночь сидеть, ждать, когда тебе привезут.

— Я тебе понадоблюсь до тринадцатого?

— Я позвоню, — Кикё развернулся к двери.

Я прыгнул за ними в лифт, мы упали в темноту и сияние розовых огней. Луссурия хотел проводить Кикё до стоянки; тот отказался, и мы вышли в ночную прохладу под шелест голых веток в пятнах желтого света. Туда, где ждет Ламбо. Сжавшееся сердце кольнуло. Ламбо спрятан, они не должны его заметить. Я почти бегом обогнул башню. Ламбо сидел на корточках, задрав голову — челюсти сжаты, взгляд исподлобья. Я остановился перед ним и снял невидимость.

Ламбо вскочил.

— Я уж думал расплавить опоры, чтоб эта башня рухнула.

— У него же целитель, — напомнил я.

Я вторые сутки бегаю туда-сюда и уже шатаюсь, а этот — свежий, холеный, лощеный, еще и с дружком. Дружка сейчас можно было бы кинуть в пруд — отвести глаза, чтобы не заметил, как я снимаю с него куртку с ключами от машины, а сам бы он зашел прямо в воду и брел по дну, пока бы не захлебнулся. Его документы я забрал бы сам, и, если бы был один, полетел бы в Японию, выдавая себя за него. Но я не один.

— Они думали, что их там никто не подслушает.

— И?

— Мы едем в Японию. За ними.

— Гос-с-споди, — осудил Ламбо. — Когда?

— Тринадцатого. Хоть успеем отмыться и отоспаться.

Я повел его к разноцветно сияющим вывескам под опухолями лепнины. Нужна одежда, обувь, телефон, гигиенический набор, мне — линзы-однодневки, а рваный костюм завтра сдам в пункт сбора пожертвований беженцам, там зашить всего-то ничего.

Пока не открылось Экспо, устроиться в гостинице было еще несложно. Мы сняли одноместный номер с видом на жилой дом — такое же оранжево-серое старье с каменными балконами, как сама гостиница. Я наконец побрился, почистил зубы и рухнул ничком, выключив свет. Из ванной слышался шум воды — Ламбо не закрыл дверь. Я хотел взять его в постель, как щенка. Прижать к себе, просунуть руку между нашими телами, нащупывая его член. Вода стихла, зашел Ламбо, капельки воды поблескивали на его коже в свете ночника, стекали на футболку с мокрых волос. Я зажмурился, притворяясь спящим. Щелкнул выключатель, под Ламбо заскрипел диван, и я не смог разлепить веки, чтобы рассмотреть мебель в темноте. Я провалился в сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Консонно — недостроенный заброшенный городок в часе езды от Милана.
> 
> ²Раз, два, три, четыре, мы – безработные. И что мы за это получили? Голод, нищету и безработицу. — "Arbetslose Marsch", идишская песня
> 
> ³В Милане самая крупная японская диаспора — 3 тысячи.
> 
> ⁴Моле Антонеллиана — башня-символ Турина.


	17. Chapter 17

Мы возвращались на метро из пункта сбора пожертвований. На перроне полицейские проверяли документы у особо горластых мигрантов. Кого-то вывели. Вместе с нами в вагон зашли семь арабов. Чуть дальше уже сидели негры; скоро кто-то им подобный в моем костюме и резиновых шлепанцах усядется на матрас в палатке. 

— Мы полетим с Кикё одним рейсом? — спросил единственный итальянец в обозримом вагоне.

— Он не сказал, на чем летят. Может, на частном самолете. Прямого рейса из Милана нет, все с пересадками.

Снова укол стыда, что я не убил Луссурию. Если бы я занял его место, сложнее всего было бы не спрятать Ламбо, а вести себя развязно, словно заигрывая. Он со всеми так разговаривает или только с Кикё? Скорее, заискивает, это я уже свое увидел. И я не знаю, как Кикё его завербовал. Наверно, познакомились, когда Кикё бегал на вонгольских побегушках, но было это, скорее всего, в японском филиале, который Кикё сейчас возглавляет. 

Он раскроет меня. Я представил себя лежащим на асфальте у ангара. Небольшой частный самолет улетит без меня. Вокруг — зыбкие тени его подчиненных, фигуры без лица. Кикё наклоняется надо мной. По животу и груди растекается кровь.

О черви! к вам пришел мертвец веселый, я;  
Ползите ж сквозь меня без муки сожаленья...

Бодлер — это банально, не стоит ему такое читать. Он подумает, что я решил похвастаться знакомством с классикой; он не поймет, что я позволяю ему пронзить меня не только цветами.

Иль пытки новые возможны для того,  
Кто — труп меж трупами, в ком все давно мертво?

Ему не нужно меня щадить, лечить, звать Луссурию, который обработает меня своим пламенем. Он не отвезет меня в больницу, не будет навещать, заглаживать. Он добьет меня второй раз. Меня никто не обещал взять в виндиче.

— Учитель, — позвал Ламбо. 

Я обернулся. Лучше таращиться в окно на тоннель, чем на мигрантов. 

— Тут памятник среднему пальцу перед фондовой биржей, — он показал мне фотографию в телефоне. И туда хочет взобраться, как на памятник быку в Нью-Йорке, но мы больше не праздношатающиеся туристы. Я не смог усмехнуться. 

— А на бирже сидят привонголенные и прибьякураненные.

— Само собой, но откуда им меня знать?

— Я тебя не буду подсаживать. 

Ламбо набрал воздуха, чтобы возразить, но нагуглил фотографию туристов у девятиметрового постамента. Самому не взобраться.

— Нас ждут, — сказал я. — Сам же Бьякуран сказал Юни заманить нас сюда.

— Пусть ждут, а мы в Палермо! — Ламбо уперся рогом. 

Он не видел, что против Кикё мне это кольцо ничем не помогло. Я тогда подумал, что это к лучшему, авторитет не пошатнется. 

То ли Ламбо думает, что я одной левой расправлюсь с вонголышами, то ли хочет сдать меня им на убой. Скорее всего — второе. Кретин в любом случае. А если второе, значит, он надеется выторговать пощаду для себя. Нас обоих прирежут, идиот. Обоих. У меня был утлый шанс стать вонгольской шестеркой, но сейчас Кёко не станет просить Саваду за меня. Савада бы ее и раньше не послушал. Даже если Кёко даст мне третий шанс, я должен буду ее отблагодарить, и Савада мне отомстит.

Мы начали подниматься по лестнице из метро. Ударил ветер, бросил волосы мне в лицо. Я застегнул дутый жилет и скрутил дреды в узел на макушке. Ламбо снова понес чушь:

— Мы теперь заляжем в Японии?

Я ответил выразительным взглядом. 

— Не стоит там задерживаться, — пришлось добавить, — чтобы не навести вонголышей на мою родню.

Надеюсь, незачем объяснять, что к моим родителям мы не пойдем. Мы не прячемся, мы ловим Кикё. Мне не придется краснеть перед родней, что не уберег реликвии. Я больше никогда их не увижу. Ни родню, ни кольца.

У ограждения подземного перехода сгрудились пятеро велосипедистов, японский им знать неоткуда, но все равно не стоит трепаться там, где могут услышать. 

Ламбо сунул руки в карманы и старательно вертел головой, изучая многоэтажки и рекламные щиты, лишь бы не смотреть мне в глаза.

— А если Луссурия им донесет, и Вонгола перехватит груз?

Я усмехнулся: 

— Ему нужно доказать свою лояльность Джессо. Так что, думаю, благополучно вывезут.

— Как их вообще можно списать?

— Или несуществующие учения, или взрыв на складе. Свалят на левоэкстремистов.

— А что, есть левые?!

Я свернул на узкий тротуар. Ни единого дерева. Ламбо несся следом, подстраиваясь под мой шаг. Припаркованные малолитражки отделяли нас от проезжей части.

— Такое уже было и не раз, — сказал я, — на территорию базы залетает петарда, и пресса сообщает, что это протестовали левые. Заодно намекают на их связи с Китаем и Северной Кореей.

До Бьякурана я уже не дотянусь. Я должен выбрать одного из них. Лечу в Сагамихару — выбираю Кикё. 

Не я выбираю. Господь хочет покарать Кикё за убийство. А я — орудие Господа. 

Я до сих пор не знаю, как Кикё переводит одну руку в чистое пламя — это эффект шкатулки или результат тренировок. А если все-таки шкатулка, то он мог уже заказать себе новую. И я увижу, как длинный язык пламени вырывается из ладони, охватывает всю руку до локтя. Ударом по руке выбивает у меня меч и отшвыривает на крышу. Пламя обвивает меня, закручивается спиралью. Я падаю на колени, подбородок ударяется об землю, лязгают зубы.

— Вставай, — зовет бархатный, чуть насмешливый голос. 

Я поднимаю голову, грязь мешается с кровью из ссадины на подбородке. 

— Я не хочу приходить на твою могилу, — Кикё топает и ковыряет носком землю, — а ты там. Когда мог бы быть здесь. — Он указывает рядом с собой. Я жду, когда он скажет: «Пива выпьем», но он не говорит. 

— Почему?! — хрипло вырывается из моего горла.

— Ничего личного же.

И кольцо ада мне бы не помогло. Нет, Ламбо, не помогло бы. Наоборот. Если бы я превратился в чистое пламя, Кикё бы поглотил меня без остатка, иссушенный труп не свалился бы на землю. 

«Я обречен аду!» — не аргумент для школьника-атеиста. Для меня самого не аргумент с тех пор, как я встретил Хранителя и понял: в кольце заключено пламя Древних, поэтому люди его не выдерживают. 

Я хотел быть учеником величайшего человека в мире. Хранитель мне сказал, что один из виндиче — Император Мечей, тоже по-своему величайший. Я тогда подумал, что Хранитель просто хочет от меня избавиться, но сейчас стало ясно: он подарил меня барону, чтобы тот моими руками попытался отомстить Юни. 

Она переписала свою жизнь так, как ей было надо. Она жива, она не аркобалено, никто не аркобалено, она встречается с мужчиной, которого сама выбрала, она ему не подчиняется. Юни использовала пустышку, как машину времени. В прошлом она еще не родилась. Она перевела Арью в состояние чистого пламени и выстроила из него себе новое тело. Это видели Нозару, Тазару и Гамма; от них знают все. 

На тот момент аркобалено еще не истощились и заменять их было рано. Очень похоже, что это Юни попросила Хранителя назначить битву представителей, чтобы выманить барона и его виндиче: Савада достаточно силен, он вынудил бы барона показать возможности черного пламени. Хранитель рассчитывал, что людишки наконец додумаются, как создать реактор и не тянуть энергию из аркобалено — это так же устарело, как подъемник в монастыре Мон-Сен-Мишель. Там есть почти отвесный пандус, и по нему поднимали на монастырскую стену сани с дровами, а приводили их в движение колесом. Внутри колеса жила лошадь, ее хлестали и заставляли крутить. Или же там шагали сами монахи, как белки. Сейчас осталась только одна такая лошадь в колесе Тринисетте. Он был первым аркобалено, он же и последний. Ему связали руки: пусть знает свое место и не плодит карманных чингисханов.

Иначе что делал кукел Алехандро в семье Джессо, будущих Вайт Спелл? Почему виндиче держали у себя Призрака, но выпустили по первому требованию Бьякурана, как выкатили САУ из ангара?

Все это время с Бьякураном работал Алехандро. Кукел был его устами, глазами и ушами. Виндиче растили одержимца универсальным оружием, которое нужно снять с трупов аркобалено и отнять у мафиози — для этого Бьякурану потребовались бы сильнейшие из одаренных, ведь не все кольца удастся выкрасть, что-то пришлось бы отбивать в бою, у аркобалено — так точно: пустышки неотделимы. Когда Арья умирала, отец Юни надел ей материнский кулон, и больше Юни не могла его снять. Когда аркобалено умрут, а люди Бьякурана докажут, что они сильнейшие, тогда появится Хранитель Мира, чтобы сделать из них аркобалено. Наконец виндиче подоспеют вовремя и убьют его.

Он выглядел по-другому, когда я забирал у него Юни, но сейчас понятно, что это был он: раз Древних осталось только двое, а дамы-боссы Джильо Неро умирали молодыми, значит, все они рожали от Хранителя, и толкование «дурная кровь» кажется более вероятным, чем «черная лилия». Фильм такой был. В оригинале назывался «Дурная кровь», итальяшки перевели как "Il giglio nero". Бьякуран эту кровь разбавит. Он достаточно одарен. И это еще одна причина, почему Юни пришла в прошлое, пока Бьякуран еще не попал под влияние виндиче. 

А барону о будущем не рассказала, барон узнал от заключенного Рокудо Мукуро. Ему осталось только реконструировать собственные действия в будущем. Думаю, он все понял. Раз даже я понял, увидев кукела.

Барон понимает больше, чем Бьякуран и даже сам Хранитель. В отличие от них, он не попытался сделать из меня убийцу.

Не иначе, Хранитель рассчитывал, что барон разрешит мне учиться у Джиа, а после моей смерти пообещает взять в виндиче, если я отомщу Юни — и за барона, и за Хранителя: ведь она отказалась плодить чистокровных Древних! Кто, как не он, заставлял своих дочерей сохранять расовую чистоту.

Получается, я не оправдал его расчета, и если я попрошу у него убежища, он выгонит нас с Ламбо — если вообще живет до сих пор в Намимори.

Барон понимал, что я не справлюсь, а значит, недостоин вступить в его лигу выдающихся джентльменов. Я могу рассчитывать только на себя. Даже не могу поделиться с Ламбо: он не поймет мои выкладки про барона и Миллефьоре; ему они и не интересны.

Мы свернули на невыносимо тесную улочку. Малолитражки ездили по трамвайным рейсам в брусчатой плитке. Казалось, сам трамвай не поместится, сшибет кованые балконы. Ламбо шел со вполне бодрым видом, пейзаж его почему-то не угнетал.

— Учитель, можно я напишу Мукуро?

Точно решил меня сдать. Я представил, как вонголыши потрошат сейф у меня дома и тащат Мукуро трофеи. Мукуро раскладывает: шкатулка с мечом, шкатулка с доспехами, кольца запасные, шлем Ламбо... 

Под моим взглядом он сник и попытался объяснить:

— Ну, зачем нам самим лететь за кольцами? Я скажу Мукуро, куда собрался Луссурия… От имени Луссурии и напишу.

— Этот может показать бьякуранистам, что они летят — или плывут, на чем там они повезут груз — а на самом деле они доставят груз на вонгольский склад. И спокойно вернутся обратно, где получат по голове от родного начальства. Он все сделает тихо и чисто. Ему не нужно вообще трогать Кикё. А эту шестерку, Луссурию… Что он вообще мог слить Джессо, он же мусорщик…

На балкон у нас над головами вышла женщина и стала развешивать простыни. Я отскочил на проезжую часть, Ламбо увязался следом, по рельсам. 

— Ну, — продолжал я, — пристрелить дезертира — это сам бог велел. Но, поскольку это Мукуро, Кикё вообще не заметит, что рядом с ним труп. Будет думать, что живой, разговаривать с ним. А потом и с пустым местом.

Ламбо хихикнул.

Я бы сообщил не Мукуро, а Хибари — он должен быть в Японии, как глава вонгольского филиала. Стравил бы двух облачников, эти противники друг друга стоят. Но Хибари не пошевелится: если Джессо проворачивают дела с американцами, то, значит, Вонгола им это позволяет, сферы поделены. Итог будет один: живой Кикё, дохлый дезертир и дохлый враг. 

Я враг, я тот, кто ранил Сасагаву с подчиненными. Мог бы быть братом, если бы Хибари хотел меня завербовать. Это надо было делать еще на родине, после битвы представителей, пока я не успел стать человеком Юни: подчиненный телепатки, я не мог бы быть информатором. Только сразу вонголышем. 

Я и сам не рассчитывал, что Вонгола меня завербует.

Я думал, Кёя захочет отомстить, что папаша его не признал. (А зачем? Есть же старший, законный сын.) Но, похоже, Кёя не сообразил, что наше сходство неспроста — настолько не хотел иметь что-то общее с туманниками. Даже наследство. Наверняка, если бы ему кто-то сказал, что мы похожи, он бы прохрипел: «Забью до смерти. Я не похож на этого лоха-терпилу». Школьнику Кёе неоткуда было знать, как использовать радар кольца. Я мог бы догнать его на мотоцикле по пути к развязке и нарисовать перед ним чистую трассу, чтобы он на полной скорости врезался в опору моста, не доехав к моему отцу с требованиями анализа ДНК. Но он не пришел. Решил, что мое наследство — гроши, он на вонгольских харчах больше заработает. И Занзас из Варии до сих пор жив по милости Кикё. Такое чувство, что я один серьезно воспринял то, что нам показала Юни.

Кикё решил, что карьера дороже. 

* * *

Обедать мы пошли в ресторан, где подавали шведский стол антипасто — сыры, прошутто, анчоусы, осьминоги, креветки, гребешки, кальмары, мидии, вяленые помидоры и оливки, артишоки. Мы набрали по полной тарелке и уселись за столик. Глядя куда-то вбок и в пол, Ламбо пробормотал:

— Мы не умрем. Я еще не дрался с Леви. Еще шлем вам не приносил. — Он наконец посмотрел мне в глаза: — Я как минимум до двадцати пяти лет доживу.

— А если есть еще один параллельный мир… — напомнил я.

— Это только Бьякуран знает.

— Он не может, — я подцепил вилкой кальмара, — это нагрузка на сердце.

Я в городе Бьякурана и ничего не могу ему сделать. Должно быть, Бог считает, что Бьякуран свое уже получил. Но этого мало, он летает, ему все нипочем! Если Бог простил Бьякурана, почему тогда я еще жив? Почему Бог привел меня в Италию, как не для мести? Предательство нельзя оставлять безнаказанным. Богохульство и самозванство — отягчающие.

Когда стемнело, я повел Ламбо в парк поразмяться. Ожидал натолкнуться на мигрантов, подстерегающих жертву, но, пока мы шли, за кустами не чернело фигур, только в сторону собачьей площадки прошли два мужика с огромными псами. Ветер колыхал голые ветки, откуда-то нарастал непонятный скрежет. Ламбо покосился на меня. Я пожал плечами, и мы продолжили идти к перекрестку двух аллей.

Щебень, песок во все стороны — по аллее нам наперерез бежал Луссурия, волоча шину, привязанную к поясу. Ламбо прыснул.

— А что, — сказал я, — есть и такое упражнение. Замена беговому парашюту. И таскают мешок с песком — самая дешевая гиря. Тут как раз можно с дорожки песка набрать.

— А потом мы этот мешок в гостиницу потащим?

— Как он свою шину. Кикё отказался его пускать к себе.

— Он хочет скрыть, где живет?

— Ну, Кикё — мужик заметный, проследить несложно, — хмыкнул я. — Хотя, думаю, скоро он пострижется и пересядет на малолитражку. Джессо уже здесь не хозяева. 

— Но мы же улетаем… Все равно мешок набирать?

— Пробежишься с этим мешком и в урну кинешь.

— О господи… 

— Я таскал. Учитель говорит — это развивает щипковый хват. В том числе пальцами ноги. Стоя на рукояти меча. 

— Да, логично, — усмехнулся Ламбо. — Вам же надо, держа меч пальцами ноги, пробить человека насквозь, с костями грудной клетки.

Что толку об этом говорить сейчас, у меня из оружия одно кольцо. Я оборвал:

— Все, Ламбо, он ушел, давай разминку поделаем.

Я встал прямо, ноги шире плеч, и вытянул руки вверх. Ламбо повторил за мной.


	18. Chapter 18

В очереди на досмотр и на посадку Ламбо без устали оглядывался, перепроверял пассажиров. Когда мы заняли места в салоне и я затолкал пакет с одеждой на багажную полку, Ламбо наконец пробормотал:

— Их нет.

Я смерил его взглядом:

— Они на частном самолете.

Или Кикё меня заметил и вбросил дезу, но эту версию я озвучивать не стал.

Когда самолет поднялся над облаками, я в полусне откинулся на кресло. Заснул бы, но у Ламбо в наушниках рычал Marduk: "In praise of death we celebrate the hunger for the kill…" На сайте Сагамихары свежели фотографии пикета — местные требовали убрать базу. Значит, будет взрыв на складе.

Я скроллил френдленту, пока не наткнулся на цитату "When the hour’s too late for rescue, it’s still early enough for revenge" из «Погребенного великана» Исигуро. Я его никогда не читал. Скачал книжку с Амазона, но чувства эмигрантской солидарности не хватило до конца третьей страницы. Старикан, скрипя суставами, неодобрительно посматривает на свою старуху. Хранитель Мира по меркам Древних наверняка мой ровесник, а фон Вихтенштайн и вовсе юноша. Он должен быть полукровкой, как и Талбот — два долгожителя, но Хранитель назвал Древними только себя и Юни. Так же и у нас никто не считает метисов японцами, хотя они росли в Японии, японский — их родной язык.

План барона в будущем все равно бы провалился. Хранитель успел бы скрыться, у него многовековой опыт. Нестерпимо яркая вспышка; я, ослепленный, валюсь на асфальт, а когда сквозь багровые пятна возвращается зрение — из-под куч одежды выглядывают голые карлики. Дейзи, чуть не плача, прикрывается воротником черного плаща. Дзакуро не держат ноги. Он ползет, небритый младенец с яростью во взрослых глазах. Блюбелл ругается тонким визгливым голоском, колотит кулаками воздух. У Кикё все тот же заносчивый и деловитый вид: «Я один тут всё понимаю, ослы вы все». Рядом валяются огромные золотые каффы. Вокруг летает Торикабуто в грозовой форме — маска со спинным мозгом, к копчику привешена зеленая соска. У Призрака нет тела, из него не сделаешь аркобалено.

Мой гидрокостюм, ботфорты и мечи валяются на эстакаде. Я отползаю под машину. Черт меня дернул приехать на «Ренегэйд». Его подножка выше меня. Он теперь так же бесполезен, как мое оружие. Я даже не смогу порезать гидрокостюм на набедренные повязки. Ко мне присасывается жуткая соска. Эта синяя пиявка — единственное, что на мне. Она вытягивает из меня силы; ощущение такое же, как от цветов Кикё, только цветочки проросли — и все кончилось, а эта соска будет выдаивать меня годами. Десятилетиями. Кружится голова, воздух сдавливает, как плиты, словно я замурован в каменном мешке, а на шею подвешен жернов — установка для откачки из донора Тринисетте.

Бьякуран взлетает.

У него жернов, а он взлетает.

Улыбается, словно ему все нипочем. Соска — как апельсиновый леденец, сам — облачко из сахарной ваты в синем небе. На лбу оранжевеет крылатый кристалл в обруче из кольца Маре.

Аркобалено подбирают кольца, тоже примеряют на лоб.

У меня нет кольца Маре, я сижу под машиной.

Воздух вспарывает черное пятно, словно нефть льется из-под обсидианового ножа. Из прорехи выходят виндиче. Барон спрыгивает с плеча Йегера, подбегает к перилам, грозит в пустоту забинтованным кулаком:

— Ушел, супостат!

— Вот в чем дело! — Бьякуран рассерженно хлопает крыльями. — Одной не хватало! Я не знал, что их восемь! Вот почему не получилось!

Хотел заглотить слишком большой кусок и подавился.

— Позвольте узнать, коллега, не вы ли Бермуда фон Вихтенштайн? Теперь понятно, почему вы разговаривали со мной только по телефону.

Йегер ставит ногу на перила, опирается на колено, сматывая цепь на кулак, но оставляет петлю и короткий конец с крюком. Алехандро ставит саквояжи, готовый выпустить фарфоровых бойцов. Девять виндиче ждут, не нападет ли Бьякуран — но десятый заговаривает:

— Чей ковыряльник?

Молчу.

Джиа подбирает мой ремень с ножнами, опоясывается. Аркобалено копошатся в своих плащах, над ними летают Торикабуто и Бьякуран. Джиа заглядывает под машину и снова опускается на корточки.

— А ну вылезай.

Молчу.

— Что ты зыркаешь оттуда, как кошак? — он стучит ладонью по асфальту.

— Одежды нет.

Джиа задирает голову, ухмыляясь сквозь бинты.

— А ему ничего…

Он же босс.

Джиа снимает цилиндр и сует под машину.

— Залезай!

Я осматриваюсь. Деваться некуда. Лезу в цилиндр, выглядываю, держась за поля. Тулья высотой мне по плечи. Забинтованные руки подхватывают цилиндр и держат, как вазу.

— Джиа, кого ты тащишь? — язвит виндиче в длинном белом шарфе.

— А это наш человек — фехтун.

Я прячусь в цилиндре и не вылезаю, пока виндиче разговаривают с аркобалено. Бьякуран держится бодро: рост не помешает управлять криминальной империей. Все будет, как было. Он ничего не потерял.

Виндиче возвращаются в тюрьму; барон посрамлен в который раз за сотни лет. Джиа куда-то несет меня по коридору, зажав под мышкой. Наконец ставит цилиндр на стол, шарит в сейфе и двумя пальцами подает мне игрушку — меч, крошечный в его руке. Я хмуро выглядываю. Надо мной нависает снисходительная улыбка. Джиа разматывает бинт с руки, отрывает кусок. Я опрокидываю цилиндр набок, выползаю и, отвернувшись, прилаживаю набедренную повязку.

В замке гуляет сквозняк. Джиа сажает меня к себе в меховой воротник и носит по каменным коридорам. Пора возвращаться к Бьякурану; он прав — рост не помешает выполнять те же обязанности. И Кикё не сможет мне отказать, выбора нет. Единственная девица, ясное дело, обслуживает босса. Я сижу, кутаясь в черно-бурый мех, а перед глазами стоит холодный, рассудочный взгляд Кикё.

* * *

Из аэропорта Нарита я решил ехать автобусом, по мостам Токийского залива — даже если экспедиция не увенчается, я хотя бы посмотрю на современную страну после итальянского убожества.

— Если они не хотят садиться для дозаправки, им нужен G650 или подобный дальнемагистральник, — прикидывал я, цедя аэропортовской кофе.

— А вы его водили? — подколол Ламбо, снимая лососину со шпажки.

— Хотелось бы. — Они могут и дозаправляться. Это я бы не стал. — Сядут в любом случае на частном аэродроме.

— Сколько лишних телодвижений, — пробормотал Ламбо.

Я попытался усмехнуться. Нам же и на руку, что Вонгола отжала у Джессо телепортационную систему.

Мы спустились в билетную кассу. На остановке тянулась очередь на проверку билетов и группировку багажа. Пока автобус подбирал пассажиров у каждого терминала, Ламбо уточнил:

— То есть мы будем ждать у ворот, когда приедет Кикё… и просачиваться вместе с ним?

— Кикё вообще незачем заезжать на территорию. Джессовские подъедут на точку неподалеку от базы, где камеры не действуют, под покровом темноты, а с базы привезут им неразорвавшиеся снаряды, списанные после учений.

— А где он будет общаться с начальником базы?

— По телефону, — хмыкнул я. — В наше время…

Ламбо досадливо насупился. Я бы тоже с азартом гонял Кикё по минному полю и обстреливал со «Страйкера». Куда ты, Гай, туда и я, Гайя.

— Мы обойдем вокруг базы, — сказал я, — поищем входы и выходы.

Ламбо глянул со скепсисом. База немаленькая, двести гектар — скорее всего, мы будем дежурить не у тех ворот, а тем временем Кикё благополучно вывезет груз.

В полшестого мы вышли на автостанции в Сагамихаре, оставив вещи в камере хранения, перекусили в кафе и арендовали велосипеды. Напротив автостанции, прямо во дворе многоэтажки, растянулась сетка. У ворот скромно коричневела вывеска «Армия США. Главный склад Сагами».

За стеной с колючей проволокой теснился плотный ряд деревьев. Вплотную к стене прижался мост-тоннель на завод; мы проехали в тени между опорами, и тут же желобов над нами стало два. Желоба сравнялись с асфальтом, распахнули створки. Мы катили мимо бетонной ограды, пока за поворотом она не сменилась сеткой. Нечего скрывать, только ровное, как стадион, поле с выстриженной травой вокруг асфальтовой полосы. ВПП прямо напротив жилых домов! Джессо есть куда посадить самолет. Один вопрос, позволит ли им начальник базы.

Деревья вдоль базы топорщились куцыми голыми ветвями, а прямо напротив, у домов, зеленели кусты и гнутые сосны с кронами-облаками. Казалось, что мы на загородном шоссе, только ряд частных домов, магазинчиков и гаражей справа напоминал сельскую местность. Из-под земли вынырнул мост, вздыбился параллельно дороге, перешел в бетонную стену ограждения и навис у нас над головами. Свернув, мы выехали на узкую дорогу, две машины разъедутся впритык. За сеткой все еще рыжело поле.

За поворотом нас сдавило наглухо. К сетке вплотную прижимались парковочные места, а кое-где, в тупиках, и стены частных домов, теплицы и огороды. Опоры ЛЭП словно толкались локтями. За сеткой ограды выстроились бело-коричневые ангары на ровном, как стадион, поле с выстриженной травой.

Ненадолго стало просторнее, ближе к цивилизации — мы ехали мимо завода и университетского корпуса. Американские гаражи липли к ограде, краснели воротами на белых стенах. Вскоре улица сжалась, потянулась железнодорожная насыпь впритык к домам и магазинам, и нас выкинуло к автостанции и воротам базы. Хаотично разбросанные здания и мосты полыхали огнями в сгущающейся темноте.

— Поехали обратно, — сказал я Ламбо. — Я знаю, куда они подъедут.

На «сельской дороге» было пусто, все машины во дворах. Я оставил велосипед у закрытого магазина семян и саженцев. Светились фонари на ограждении базы, светились глиссадные огни на ВПП. Американцы ждали гостей.

На шум опускающегося самолета отозвалась сигнализация в машинах. Я рассмотрел бортовой номер. Средняя «Сессна». Как раз для такой короткой полосы.

Американцы подогнали грузовик. Пламя облака горело с той же невозмутимой мощью, с какой его хозяин-колосс смотрит на людишек, копошащихся под ногами. Я не видел его самого. Фигуры джессовской делегации от нас отделял самолет.

Пока на самолет грузили ящики, я объяснил Ламбо, что это за цилиндры по бокам в хвостовой части.

— Два двигателя, — показал ему я. — Ты должен ударить в оба.

— А если они успеют сесть?

— При отрыве уже не смогут. Самолет станет проводником тока в землю.

Ламбо, насупившись, прожигал взглядом сетку, словно сомневался, дотянется ли.

— Ты должен пробить топливные баки. Вот они — в крыльях. Ты вызовешь коронный разряд, и они загорятся.

Самолет начал разбег по ВПП и, разогнавшись, оторвался от земли.

Ламбо поднял руку с кольцом. Ослепительная вспышка расколола ночное небо. Две молнии с рогов ударили в двигатели и пробили обшивку крыльев, третья вспорола центральный бак. Тут же вернулась ночь в огнях фонарей.

— Как смог, — усмехнулся Ламбо. По всему его телу сбегали искры.

Я поднял взгляд в небо. Крылья самолета задымились, и из сопла полыхнуло струей. Пары керосина в баках взрываются — а пассажиры? Подчиненные вопят; спокойный, как слон, Кикё усмехается в ответ. Он знает, что самолет — самое безопасное транспортное средство.

Он ничего не поймет. Он подумает, что это командир базы избавляется от свидетелей — а Бьякуран разберется. Я — пустое место для Кикё. Всегда им был. Кикё умирает, не зная, что это моих рук дело. Какой смысл в такой мести? Он не подумает обо мне. Ни на секунду не начнет бояться меня и презирать себя за бессилие.

Самолет рвался вверх и кренился набок, за огненным хвостом клубился дым. Слишком долго горит. Кикё успеет создать защитную сферу и вылететь из самолета. Остальные погибнут зря.

Не дописав в воздухе вираж, самолет рухнул, сминая ангары. Вой сирен потонул в грохоте взрыва. Зажав уши и открыв рот, я смотрел на огненное пятно в дыму. Кикё незачем вылетать, он сидит в защитной сфере, пока вокруг взрываются боеприпасы.

От него не может остаться переломанный обгоревший труп в искореженном самолете.

Нужно проверить, жив ли Кикё. Если мы сейчас уедем, не проверив, то не доберемся до Токио. Две громадных змеи разломят поезд пополам и вытряхнут нас с Ламбо на рельсы. А можно и не разламывать. Гигантская змеиная пасть захлопнется, вырвав из поезда один вагон. Нас растворит в пламени, как в желудочном соке.

Вспышка черного пламени разорвала ночь.

Виндиче было двое. Бросок цепи сшиб с Ламбо рога, не задев голову. Я прыгнул и перехватил рога в полете, но и сам угодил под цепь и, крутясь вокруг своей оси, подбежал к сворачивающему цепь виндиче. Аккуратно он меня связал: ушиб будет, и только.

— На месте преступления, — прошелестел он, разжимая мне пальцы. Рога Ламбо и мое кольцо исчезли в кармане плаща.

Мимо с воем сирены пронеслась пожарная машина, следом — скорая помощь.

Когда виндиче закутаны, их можно различить только по количеству пламени. Учитель объяснил мне: «Йегер не сильнейший, это барон больше всего ему дает. А меньше всего — Фаязу, Мехмету и Бюльбюль-оглы!» У конвоиров пламени было совсем мало, на один прыжок и выстрел. Барон не дал учителю пламени, чтобы он не помог мне? Лучше свалить на барона, чем думать, что учитель сам от меня отказался. И лучше не спрашивать, где Джиа.

Конвоир ступил в разряд пламени, увлекая меня за собой.

Мы материализовались в кабинете без окон. Вогнутые стены и потолок, обшитые металлом, превращали кабинет в трюм подводной лодки. За привинченным к полу столом сидел дознаватель; мой конвоир передал ему кольцо и рога. Рядом, усмехаясь за троих, стоял кукел.

— Имя, фамилия? — голос у дознавателя оказался женским.

— Жан-Поль Дюперье.

— Год рождения?

— Восемьдесят пятый.

— Адрес?

Я назвал свой адрес в Турине.

— Место работы, должность?

— Генеральный директор «Финансово-логистического центра».

— Небольшая формальность, — с той же усмешечкой проговорил кукел. Быстро обыскав меня, он выложил на стол мой кошелек, телефон и ключи от камеры хранения. Дознавательница заполняла электронный протокол и фотографировала мои вещи. — Можете присаживаться.

Я опустился на стул.

— Посмотрите в камеру, — дознавательница сфотографировала меня самого. — Что вы делали в 20:45 возле главного склада Сагами?

— Узнал, что они готовят хищение, и смотрел, как они вывозят боеприпасы.

— С какой целью вы сбили самолет?

— С итальянскими гражданами над американской базой в Японии, — съязвил конвоир. — Международный скандал на три страны.

У меня вертелось на языке: «Кикё жив?» Жив он, что ему сделается. Мне не может так повезти, чтобы он промучился на инвалидной коляске до конца своей долгой никчемной жизни.

Или все-таки начальник базы знает, как связаться с виндиче?

Я наконец выдавил:

— Хотел отомстить Кикё.

— За что? — уточнила дознавательница.

— Он меня казнил. В несбывшемся будущем, которое показала нам донна Юни.

— Ну и что? — дохнул сарказмом конвоир. — Меня тоже казнили.

— А вы?..

— Уполз. Пока они расстреливали иллюзию. Пошел к подельникам, просил меня спрятать, те решили, что проще утопить в нефти. Утопили иллюзию, — поведал он с таким самодовольством, что спрашивать «Вы им отомстили?» не имело смысла. Убежал, спрятался, радикально изменил внешность. Он — бывший аркобалено тумана, а это значит, что передо мной младший из виндиче — Бюльбюль-оглы, азербайджанский коммунистический функционер. Похоже, расстреливали его за спекуляции на поставках нефти.

Про женщину учитель мне тоже рассказывал. Ее зовут Кайса — финская сепаратистка, в восемнадцатом веке участвовала в восстании против шведских властей за присоединение к Российской империи. Я сглотнул и поднял взгляд на перебинтованную женщину в черном плаще и пыли веков.

— Я могу узнать, кто вызвал виндиче?

— Донна Юни.

Вот и ответ, почему она позволила нам с Ламбо взять кольца. Проще отслеживать активность оружия, чем подслушивать мысли на расстоянии. Я хотел усмехнуться, но не нашел в себе сил; смог только выдавить:

— Сколько времени я буду находиться под стражей?

— Она договорилась о вашем пожизненном содержании, — ободрительно кивнула виндиче.

Добрая Юни дарит мне отдых на альпийском курорте. Прячет меня от мести Бьякурана. А на работах я даже увижусь с Ламбо. Я увидел сощуренные глаза Юни, ее улыбку взахлеб: «Ты же хотел в виндичник!»

— Вы будете своим трудом окупать аренду камеры и питание.

— Я буду сегодня работать?

— Сегодня, пока мы вас оформляем, можете пообвыкнуться на новом месте. Поужинаете в счет долга.

Кукелы сняли у меня отпечатки пальцев, сфотографировали сетчатку, в медкабинете раздели догола («Вши, кожные заболевания!»), и кастелян выдал мне полосатую робу и боты.

В камере не было ничего, кроме нар, раковины и унитаза. Я подошел к зарешеченному оконцу в шершавой стене, выглянул на слепящий снег. Швейцарское солнце висело посреди неба.

Кикё, конечно, жив. Он скоро мне позвонит. В камеру зайдет кукел с планшетом и покажет мне Кикё, а тот будет расхаживать перед веб-камерой, чтобы я видел — на нем ни царапинки. Он не подумает звонить мне сам, ему проще мучить меня неизвестностью. Я попрошу надзирателей, чтобы мне позволили с ним связаться. «Кикё, я в тюрьме из-за тебя. Приходи, и мы подеремся. Прекрати действовать чужими руками. То прикрываешься именем Бьякурана, то травишь на меня Юни, Вонголу, виндиче — приходи уже сам. Я ждал тебя десять лет. Я и еще подожду, мне не привыкать. Я всегда буду ждать тебя».

Он не может быть мертв. Я не буду спрашивать. Если я спрошу, они меня обманут. Скажут, что мертв, если жив, и наоборот.


	19. Chapter 19

Виндиче не нуждались в отоплении, но в камере все-таки теплилась обогревательная панель. Я нашел встроенную видеокамеру, а выключатель — нет. Значит, освещение в камерах включают централизованно. Я выполнял упражнения, пока белая пустошь за окном не подернулась тенью. В сгустившихся сумерках мигнул плафон в потолке, и камеру залил едкий свет.

В двери открылась кормушка. Я отжался последний раз и встал. К камере подъехал кукел на электротележке. Выдав мне кружку кипятка и миску каши с котлетой, он закрыл дверцу. Пришлось есть на нарах, держа миску на весу. Котлета оказалась соевой.

Минут через двадцать кукел вернулся, и я отдал посуду. Не додумался в свое время спросить про радио и телевизор в камеру, но и сейчас не стал. И так ясно: за свой счет, когда заработаю. А это будет еще не скоро.

И не имеет смысла просить, чтобы мне дали телефон. Даже если Кикё жив, он не будет разговаривать с зэком. Я так и не узнаю, кем он был на родине, пока Бьякуран его не завербовал. Кикё ненамного старше меня, он бы не успел закончить вуз до битвы представителей. А скорее всего, у него нет никакого образования. С такой внешностью можно быть только музыкантом. Играл, должно быть, в ресторанах, ходил на шоу талантов, когда по городам ездят и устраивают прослушивания. Джессовским было несложно на него выйти — якудза крышуют шоу-бизнес, знающие люди не могли не заметить такой мощный источник пламени. А если бы он не пытался сделать карьеру (уже смешно!), не ходил к продюсерам, и если бы я все-таки доучился и стал судовым инженером, мог бы встретить Кикё-лабуха в крюинговом агентстве или прямо на круизном корабле в рейсе на Мафия-ленд. Отличный предлог познакомиться с соотечественником, а там и пойти вместе дрочить — а уже наедине, сверяя сантиметры, как бы случайно соприкоснуться членами, чтобы он понял: мы можем и подрочить взаимно, и потереться друг об друга. Интересно, он согнул бы меня и терся об ложбинку между ягодиц или позволил бы касаться его, член к члену, лицом к лицу — стоя, лежа, все равно: тогда бы ему пришлось обнимать меня, и после такого с его стороны было бы лицемерием увернуться от поцелуя и заявить: «Это уже гомосятина какая-то!»

Он бы заявил это сразу же.

Он бы меня растоптал, если бы я заикнулся.

А если бы я потребовал сатисфакции, он бы схватил меня змеиной пастью и выкинул в океан. Барахтаясь в воде, я бы увидел, как змеи обвивают лайнер и разламывают на куски. Пара змей ныряет в воду на безопасном расстоянии от тонущих обломков лайнера; огромные головы шагают по дну, как ноги, неся Кикё над водой до самого берега. Я бы сам утонул, выбившись из сил, или змеиная голова утянула бы меня под воду и держала там, пока не задохнусь.

Только простому лабуху неоткуда знать, как превращаться в горгону. Я бы изображал перед ним обывателя, никогда не слышавшего о пламени; я бы не носил колец, чтобы он мне поверил.

Я же был в шлеме, с обожженным лицом. Он мог меня и не узнать. Тогда незачем раскрываться. Вот, предположим, я раскрылся — написал ему письмо с печатью из пламени: «Я требую сатисфакции. В таком-то месте во столько-то». Он бы пришел и сказал, что не умеет использовать пламя, у него нет оружия. «Надо же, так оно все-таки существует, это пламя». Я бы сказал, что подожду, пока он научится. Дальнейшее зависит от него, но он, ясное дело, не попытается со мной подружиться; он попробует меня уязвить за благородничанье. Запрезирает еще сильнее. Такого только утопить. Или прикинуться обывателем, пользуясь неузнанностью.

Вижуалкейщиков слушать невозможно, но мне бы пришлось — ради него. Десять лет назад, когда он был музыкантом, я изображал правильного риветхеда и запрещал себе слушать то, что действительно нравится. Одно дело — вера, думал тогда, другое — слушать слащавые христианские песенки. Я бы не просил Кикё мне сыграть. Разве что из дойчрока:

Ein letzter Gruss an deinem Grab  
von mir, dein Freund und Kamerad,  
Es bleibt ein Blick zurück¹.

Ветер раскачивает белые занавески на открытом окне. Много света и воздуха, широкая белая постель. Кикё делает мне массаж стоп. Поднимает мою ногу, я жду, что он закинет ее себе на плечо. Будет больно и глубоко. Но он прижимает мою ступню к груди, гладит, под моей ногой бьется его сердце. Мягкая снисходительная усмешка сводит на нет все его нежности. В них сквозит глумливое: «Хей, детка, я такой большой и сильный!» Я сжимаю губы и хмурюсь; в ответ он берет мою ступню в ладони и покрывает поцелуями — подошву, внутреннюю сторону стопы, поднимается к лодыжке. Меня изнутри прошивает теплой волной, руки слабеют и дрожат, я сжимаю член под тканью гидрокостюма.

— Как это снимается, твоя упаковка, — Кикё переворачивает меня на живот, расстегивает и стягивает гидрокостюм. По коже разбегаются мурашки под его большой рукой, скользящей вниз по спине, под его губами, целующими ягодицу. Сердце стучит тяжело и громко. Я пытаюсь по привычке потереться членом об простыню, но Кикё переворачивает меня снова на спину.

— Это чтоб ты не стеснялся, — насмешливо роняет он, оплетая мой лоб языком пламени. На конце зеленой лианы прорастает фиолетовый бутон. Лиана сползает по лицу, и я зажмуриваюсь, как будто веки спасут, когда пламя выест мне глаза. — Ты меня не видишь. Можно стонать, вертеться…

Столько иронии и превосходства в его голосе, что лучше я буду изображать каменного.

— Я хочу знать, что я хороший любовник, — Кикё наклоняется и шепчет на ухо: — И моему милому нравится, что я делаю.

От слова «милый» у меня вздулось и лопнуло сердце. Меня заливает изнутри горячим. Мне уже неважно, что на голове у меня цветет лиана, как будто она отъела часть мозга, и мне стало все равно, как тому пациенту Лектера. Кикё нависает надо мной — я чувствую тепло его тела, он должен слышать, как у меня колотится сердце — так громко, что заглушает звуки его поцелуев. Губы Кикё опускаются мне на кадык, грудь, живот, и я развожу ноги, подставляя внутреннюю сторону бедер под его влажные поцелуи. Кикё не хочет уделить внимание члену, нарочно не замечает, как он раздулся и подрагивает. Ясно. Кикё ждет, что я попрошу. Ему нужна озвучка. Я приподнимаю бедра, тяну сквозь зубы его имя.

Кикё перебрасывает ногу через меня. Я теряю дыхание. Не вижу, но знаю — на его губах все та же усмешка спокойного превосходства. Человек, который может разламывать острова, насаживается на мой член. Его тело пожирает меня, втягивает вовнутрь, как лодчонку в глубь водоворота, стискивает, как на дне под толщей воды, куда не проникает свет. Он качается на мне взад-вперед, вращает бедрами — улыбается, я точно знаю, что улыбается, и улыбаюсь ему в ответ. Слышу, как он начинает дрочить себе. Ему же неудобно. Я нащупываю его член, Кикё передает его мне из рук в руки и замирает, отклоняясь назад, и я под ним вскидываю бедра сам. Жаль только, что не вижу его раскрасневшееся лицо, приоткрытый в полуулыбке рот. Он сейчас такой милый, такой искренний, с растрепанными волосами и поплывшим взглядом.

Я кончил в раковину и вытерся туалетной бумагой. Платка не дали. Едкий свет бил по глазам. Я зажмуривался, пока представлял Кикё… живым. Зря я это опять сделал. Он умер. Его кремировали. Фотографии трупов послали Бьякурану. Я не должен был привыкать.

Мы под защитой. На самом деле мы под защитой. Бьякуран здесь до нас не доберется.

Ламбо думает, что я его предал. Не защитил от виндиче.

«Выключи солипсизм, — сказал бы я ему. — Ты же рос в нормальной стране, ты должен понимать, что существует непреодолимая сила: землетрясения, цунами…» Он бы наморщил нос: «Сильный грозовик может остановить цунами».

Я представил, как грозовой щит сдерживает вздыбленную волну, кренится ей навстречу, и масса воды опрокидывается назад, медленно цедясь сквозь пламя, разбегается мелкими волнами.

Я развернул тонкое одеяло, съежился на нарах. Вскоре погасили свет.

* * *

На снегу лежала густая тень от утеса, утреннее солнце выжигало глаза. Я не успел сделать зарядку, только почистил зубы, побрился станком и порезал пальцы, пока мыл лезвие. Кукелы вывели всех на построение, осмотрели («Жалоб нет?») и повели в столовую. Звонкий голос надзирателя («Раз-два, раз-два…») отдавался от бункерных стен. Меня поставили предпоследним в строю, а за мной шагал Ламбо. Мне не удалось даже толком рассмотреть его лицо — нам разрешали поворачивать головы только по команде, смотреть всем в одну сторону, двигаться синхронно. В виндичнике чтут традиции. Последняя тюрьма мира, где зэки в полосочку.

Столовая — длинная и узкая, как труба, без окон. Я снял с конвейера тарелку макарон с богомерзкой соевой подливой. Соя — единственные здешние овощи? Меня тут разнесет, как итальянских зэков, на крупах и макаронах. Пожилой сосед слева обливался потом по складчатой жирной шее на воротник.

Двоих дежурных оставили убирать в столовой, остальных развели по мастерским в смежных комнатах, все двери настежь. Мы с Ламбо попали на сборку аппаратуры. Зэки таскали листы металла и вырезали детали на станках в мини-цеху. Они изготавливали дрели, электросверла, сверлильные станки, отбойные молотки, реле, электросхемы для автомобилей, передатчиков, компьютеров — все это я прочитал на схемах, развешанных над рабочими местами. Учил нас кукел: разговоры между заключенными были под запретом, никак не выяснишь, за что отбывают остальные. Все к лучшему: они не смогут гнобить Ламбо, как самого младшего; сам Ламбо не сможет сказать мне, что я его предал.

Паяльники и станки у всех работали на пламени, кроме как у туманников. «С твоим пламенем не имеет смысла», — сказал кукел, в воздухе повисло «Вот не зря вас не любят». В швейной мастерской оказались не только женщины, еще и трое мужчин, все туманники. Пытались создавать иллюзии и общаться с другими заключенными? Пробовали обмануть надзирателей?

На обеденном перерыве, после обыска, налили суп с лапшой и разваренной крупой; ужин — снова кашу — развозили по камерам. Кукел открыл кормушку, когда я стирал носки куском мыла.

Виндиче не удостаивали своим присутствием. А что, если я вообще не увижу учителя? Никогда не увижу. Я его подвел. Не отомстил Бьякурану. Не стал Императором Мечей. Гордиться нечем. Даже если он согласится прийти, скажет только «Ты кретин и все просрал». Я сижу здесь даже не за Кикё: тогда я мог бы хоть сам себе сказать «Все правильно сделал», но я попрошу учителя выяснить, жив ли Кикё, и окажется, что Ламбо убил одних шестерок. А Кикё не нужно вытаскивать меня.

Я ударил по кнопке вызова надзирателя. Динамик ответил мальчишеским голосом:

— Слушаю!

— Я прошу предоставить мне священника! У меня греховное искушение.

— Ждите, вас проводят к капеллану.

Через несколько минут явился кукел, глубокомысленно посмотрел на раковину и полочку над ней — на месте ли бритва, цело ли зеркало. Только в кабинете капеллана я понял, зачем.

— Резаться удумал? — с юмором хирурга спросил виндиче у кукела.

— Это грех, — отрубил я.

— Верно! — пролаял виндиче, как веселый старый пес. — Садись, — он сверился с планшетом, — Дюперье, что тебя беспокоит?

— Почему у вас нет распятия?

— А я имам.

Я опустился на стул и сложил руки на коленях. Мусульман у барона двое — Фаяз, пиндари, и Мехмет, младотурок. Кто из них может быть имамом?

— Это не обязательно профессиональный священник, — снисходительно пояснил виндиче. — Если мирянин хорошо разбирается, его ставят имамом в намазе. Ну, а современный капеллан обслуживает арестантов всех вероисповеданий. Так что, — виндиче развернул ко мне планшет и показал фото распятия, — можешь всем поделиться со мной, миссионерить тебя я не буду — не имею права по международным стандартам, учитывая веяния времени.

— Как мне вас называть?

— Мехмет-эфенди.

Наслышан. Сначала он резал армян под предлогом, что те христиане, потом подавлял выступления дервишей, потом курдов — не просто сепаратисты, но и свою версию ислама исповедуют — а теперь не те веяния времени.

— Я готовился совершить богоугодное дело. Бьякуран Джессо, подонок и еретик, заслужил… — Я смотрел в дальний угол кабинета, не пытаясь сквозь бинты разглядеть глаза виндиче. — И я понял, что Господь выбрал меня исполнить его волю и устроил обстоятельства так, что я оказался в Италии вопреки всему. Я смог добраться только до его облачника — Кикё. — Я набрал горсть дредов, пропустил сквозь пальцы. — Но он мог создать защитную сферу в горящем самолете. Мне нужно точно выяснить количество погибших и был ли среди них… под каким именем он летел, мне неизвестно… Он выглядит самое большее на тридцать три, рост примерно двести семь. Пока я не знаю, жив ли он, я рискую впасть в богохульство, в ересь… сомневаться, что я правильно поступил. Я не понимаю, как мне молиться!

— Молись за упокой рабов божьих, что были в самолете. Господь знает, — удивительно мягко сказал Мехмет.

— А мне как узнать?

Я уже богохульствовал в альтернативном будущем. И Бог в ответ послал мне Бьякурана и Кикё.

— Зайдешь завтра, — усмехнулся Мехмет.

— Бьякуран может скормить дезу, — нахмурился я.

— По нашим каналам, — покачал головой Мехмет.

Ну конечно же. Через кукела в рядах Джессо.

Я поднялся со стула и склонил голову.

— Благословите.

— Бог благословит!

Мехмет поднял руку с кольцом, и дверь кабинета открылась.

Я шагал в камеру вслед за кукелом, долдоня: «Милосердная любовь Господа моего, прими усопших в царствие твое. Прими усопшего Кикё в царствие твое…»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Последний привет твоей могиле  
> от меня, твоего друга и товарища,  
> остается воспоминание.  
> Sleipnir, "Mein bester Kamerad"


	20. Chapter 20

Когда я расставил на рабочем месте платы Ардуино¹, диоды, контакты, резисторы и конденсаторы, в мое сознание вторгся барон. Зэки начали возмущенно коситься, мол, этот отлынивает, но кукел посмотрел с пониманием.

Барон не передавал мне картинку, но я и так знал: девять виндиче только что стояли кругом на мозаичном полу, барон висел в воздухе и вливал в них черное пламя, как мать, кормящая детей своим молоком. Сцедив остатки в сосуд Тринисетте, он устроился на плече у Йегера и сказал:

— Пойдем, навестим его в больнице.

И я знал, что он про Кикё, и что Ламбо нащупал его молнией в самолете и пробил его защитную сферу. Умница Ламбо, а я так и не успел с ним поговорить.

— Как же без амулета… — пробормотал Фаяз.

— У него кольцо Маре есть? — спросил меня барон.

— Кольца Маре у Юни в сейфе. Но я не знаю, в каком банке. «Интеза»? «Пикте»? Не может же она держать их дома. Они запечатаны, но вам это ничего. Я никогда их не видел. Мне даже в том будущем дали копию, а Кикё — подлинник. Почему Кикё, почему не я?!

— Хлипковат будешь.

— Я же спортсмен!

Барону стало смешно, и он исчез из моей головы.

Учитель говорил, у виндиче никогда не было добровольцев, я первый. Я подсказал барону, как теперь пополнять ряды, а он вместо меня выбрал Кикё. Тот станет еще самодовольнее — барон даст ему пламя еще большей силы, контроль над всем сообществом одаренных. «В параллельных мирах я был правителем, а в этом прозябал, но Бьякуран-сама дал мне силу и власть!» А что придется стать марионеткой фон Вихтенштайна — разве у Кикё были проблемы с дисциплиной? Вот почему барону не нужен такой подчиненный, как я. Он знает, что меня казнили за своеволие. И сижу я здесь за то же самое. И моему учителю — бывшему учителю — нельзя со мной общаться: я на него дурно влияю, он начал действовать через голову барона. Но Кикё — хороший подчиненный, без приказа он не убьет меня второй раз — и не отомстит Ламбо. Я, скорее всего, не увижу, сильно ли Ламбо его опалил, есть ли ожоги на голове. Он и не был никогда красавцем. У него только рост, мощное телосложение и подобранный макияж. Я все равно не увижу, как Кикё начнет заживо разлагаться. Никакие ожоги, никакие трупные пятна не собьют с него спесь.

Он должен быть мне благодарен. Это из-за меня барон дарует ему силу, авторитет, кольцо Маре (которое ищет через меня — то есть он не может незаметно читать мысли Юни) и вечную жизнь. Кикё будет жить вечно… пока барон генерирует пламя. А со временем подготовит замену. Сын Юни от Бьякурана — чем не будущий ученик?

Кто-то телепортируется в банковское хранилище. Незачем даже вскрывать сейф — виндиче могут просто телепортировать вовнутрь одну руку и забрать кольцо. И испортить репутацию беспристрастных стражей порядка: люди фон Вихтенштайна — воры! Нет, барон должен договориться с Юни. Ее согласие будет чистой формальностью.

Пока я тут собираю фотореле, Кикё знакомится с коллегами, слащаво улыбаясь:

— Кто из вас мой старший брат по пламени?

Пино ухает.

— Позвольте узнать, — улыбается Кикё, — как вас зовут?

— Его зовут Пино, и он немой, — говорит мой учитель, — но тоже выучил немецкий. Мы здесь разговариваем на родном языке начальства.

Виндиче играют в боулинг, а вместо кегель ― черепа дохлых аркобалено. И больше очков за выбивание черепа аркобалено пустышкой с тем же атрибутом. Покрасят черепа в соответствующий цвет. А еще ими можно играть в гольф. Кикё, сильно и изящно размахнувшись клюшкой, загоняет пустышку в позолоченный череп, летят осколки.

Когда я умру от старости на этих нарах, Кикё очистит и покрасит мой череп. Тогда наконец и встретимся. А пока я жив, ко мне никто не придет. Ни учитель, ни Кикё.

* * *

Вечером, после работы и обыска, меня отвели к капеллану.

— Барон мне сказал, что Кикё берут в виндиче. С кольцом Маре вместо соски аркобалено… — я сжал кулак на груди.

Мехмет покачал головой.

— Он не выдержал.

А кольцо Маре-то где? В сейфе у барона? Вместе с кольцами ада? Неудобно спрашивать, вернули реликвию на место или… может, кристалл треснул или расплавился? Наконец я выдавил:

— У него были тяжелые травмы?

— Ну, ты же тренировал грозовика. Фигуры Лихтенберга должен был видеть.

— На людях — нет.

Мехмет показал мне фото из интернета — ветвистые красные шрамы с пузырьками ожогов.

— Примерно так.

Кикё бы скоро выписали, если бы не барон. За меня добил! Я не сразу понял, что улыбаюсь.

— Всё? — наконец спросил Мехмет, пока я смотрел в угол и пытался сформулировать: «Скажите Ламбо». — Успокоился? Можешь идти.

— Спасибо, — через силу кивнул я, и кукел повел меня в камеру.

Я должен быть благодарен Богу: люди так щедры ко мне. Виндиче взяли на себя труд объяснить, что с Кикё — не будут же они еще и разжевывать, у кого кольцо Маре, откуда барон знает, что Кикё достоин… Барон общался с Кикё, а я не знал! Юни могла бы сдать нас Вонголе, люди Хибари встретили бы нас в токийском аэропорту. Я бы сам сейчас сдался Хибари, если бы он захотел собирать кольца, как Бьякуран в свое время. То есть не сам себя, конечно же, сдал, а барона. Бой виндиче с вонголышами! Вспышки разрядов пламени! Зэки бегут сквозь руины! Я попытался усмехнуться. Не смог.

* * *

Утренний свет сочился сквозь зарешеченные окна мастерской. Соседям позволяли лудить и травить платы пламенем, а мне надзиратель доверял мелкую работенку с навесным монтажом. Не стоит рассчитывать на лучшее питание: я заработаю жалкие гроши.

Вспышка, хлопок, рассеялся розовый дым, и мелкий Ламбо бросился ко мне с криком:

— Я тебе рога поиграться дал! Я играл в тигра, надоело! Дай рога!

— Надзиратель! — вскочил я. — Он вернется через пять минут.

— Дядя, куда ты меня тащишь? — Ламбо брыкался и выворачивался, но кукел усадил его к себе на стол. Зэки наблюдали с интересом.

— Если ему не вернут оружие, — объяснял я, — ему будет нечем драться в прошлом, это создаст еще одну ветку реальности.

— Я знаю про базуку, — отрезал кукел и смерил взглядом зэков. Все немедленно согнулись над рабочими местами, я тоже сел, а кукел вытащил телефон. Он стоял вполоборота, загораживая Ламбо видимость, и тот ерзал по столу, вытянув шею. Этот ребенок вообще понимает, что попал в тюрьму? Он видел полосатые робы в каком-нибудь аниме? Я откупорил банку с токопроводящим клеем и замер, прислушиваясь.

— Бермуда, — тихо говорил кукел, придерживая телефон плечом, — малолетний Бовино пришел из прошлого. За рогами. На бое с Оямой рога у него были. Это тот самый. Базука переносит линейно, а не между мирами.

Ламбо понадобится Юни, и она его освободит? Правильно сделает: Ламбо — только исполнитель. Это я не нужен.

Похоже, барон разрешил. Кукел увел Ламбо, и надзиратель из соседней мастерской занял место в дверном проеме.

Когда взрослый Ламбо, хмурясь, вернулся на рабочее место, я пытался по его лицу угадать, что сказали вонголыши, увидев его в полосатой робе. Разница с Японией — семь часов; вонголыши должны быть в школе. Зато мог увидеть Реборн — и подумать, что Ламбо арестовали за его, Реборна, убийство.

Мы не встречались взглядами, да если бы и встретились, я бы не смог мимикой до него донести, что Юни скоро его освободит, он закажет себе новые рога. Надеюсь, догадается сам.

А когда выйдет, пусть учтет, что приказ убить Бьякурана все еще в силе. Свои мозги не вставишь, но я бы подождал, когда Юни забеременеет, а еще лучше — родит: если Ламбо вынудит ее взять сперму у трупа, ему еще повезет, если его смерть будет легкой и быстрой.

Но Ламбо палец о палец не ударит: зачем выполнять, когда я не могу проконтролировать исполнение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Arduino — торговая марка аппаратно-программных средств для построения простых систем автоматики и робототехники, ориентированная на непрофессиональных пользователей.  
> 


	21. Chapter 21

Ламбо не станет узнавать, где похоронили Кикё. Должно быть, его мать вызвали в больницу — он ведь умер в родном городе, там его и кремировали. Он так и не подумал обо мне перед смертью. Умер польщенным — повышают до виндиче. Я умер униженным, ограбленным, выдоенным, а его завалили подарками, и он сломался под их весом.

А Бьякуран натравил нас друг на друга и живет припеваючи, пока я зациклился на Кикё.

Даже если Ламбо выполнит мою волю, Бьякуран все равно не успеет подумать, как был неправ. Что толку в такой мести? Им обоим по-прежнему нет до меня дела. Кикё наверняка презирал религию и верующих, считал себя выше и умнее их всех. И, как атеист, сейчас горит в аду. Ему там не до меня. Мы и в посмертии не встретимся: я попаду в чистилище, лет так через пятьдесят загнусь на этих нарах.

Я твердил себе, что благодарен виндиче за запрет на разговоры — другие зэки не отравляли мне жизнь, так что в тюрьме было не плохо, просто очень скучно, и я считал дни, когда наконец не увижу Ламбо в мастерской. Волосы сильно отросли, и я все не мог отрезать дреды, а пора — подплетать их тут никто не будет.

Я уже второй раз дежурил в прачечной. Загрузил одежду и под шум стиральных машин сел ждать.

Если бы Бьякуран не держал этот козырь в рукаве до самого «Чойса», мы могли бы подружиться… и на «Чойсе» Кикё бы расстрелял друга, карьера важнее. Важнее мести. Кикё правильно расставил приоритеты.

Он жил, упиваясь собой и своей силой, и умер польщенным, а я… Я не смог его даже уколоть. Слон и муравей. Я сделал хуже только себе. В глазах защипало, я заморгал, пытаясь выдавить слезы, но не смог всхлипнуть — стыдно, хоть меня никто и не видит. Виндиче в комнате видеонаблюдения нет до меня дела. И бывшему учителю нет дела. Толку, что Кикё в аду, когда я был и остался для него пустым местом.

Я десять лет убил в Италии ради него, и все зря.

Юни не требовала, чтобы я к ней приехал. Оставляла мне выбор. Я бы мог обеспечивать прикрытие ее бойцам на битве представителей, но Юни решила не рисковать — я мог либо напасть на ее команду, либо пробраться к ним в больницу. Кикё должен был лежать в ожоговом.

Я попытался представить нашу встречу — и не смог открыть дверь палаты.

Я сползаю по стене, сажусь на холодный пол. Меня заливает лунный свет из окна, коридор тонет в темноте — почему в темноте, должны же гореть лампы, должны быть дежурные… Я как Рик Граймс, очнувшийся в больнице — темнота, тишина, пустота. Вот встаешь с койки, а медики убитые лежат. А ты их выноси. Хорошо бы устроить такое пробуждение Кикё. Но ему нипочем чужая смерть, пока лично его не тронули.

Я хочу заплакать, но слез нет. Никто не придет. Я хочу, чтобы можно было заплакать и он бы меня утешал, а не высмеивал и не затыкал рот. Я хочу, чтобы он вытирал мне слезы пальцем.

— Гэн-тин, какой же ты нежный. Ты принц. Ты благородный, и утонченный, и изысканный… Больше таких не бывает.

(Я идиот. Так нельзя. Это чушь собачья. Никто никогда меня не похвалит за то, что я слюнтяй.)

Слезы катятся сами.

Я раньше не понимал, как можно плакать от счастья. Он ласково теребит мне дреды, пощипывает за нос и уши.

— Что ты, сладенький котик?

— Я Сару с «Чойса».

Он молча стискивает меня в объятиях. Промолчал — пожалуй, лучше не придумаешь. Мы оба умирали. Он не купил моей смертью себе успех. Когда наконец разжимает руки, я жестом прошу его перелезть через меня и повернуться спиной. Он слушается — чувствую, что его клонит в сон. Я прижимаюсь к нему сзади, стягиваю пижамные штаны и приподнимаю его ногу. Я уже достаточно его растянул и в этот раз вхожу без смазки. Он толкает меня и оборачивается через плечо, но я не хочу его трахать, я хочу держать его на крючке — а удержать его мне нечем. Только его добрая воля. Пока он позволяет, я лежу замерев и снова начинаю всхлипывать ему в плечо.

Кикё, который промолчал — это так же невероятно, как Хранитель Мира, который бы пустил меня на битву представителей.

Они бы испепелили меня вмиг, если бы я кинулся. Проще представить, что я опоздал и все нужные лица уже выбыли.

Бьякуран успел договориться с аркобалено тумана. Она защищает его, она создала ему первичный протез. Такая противница мне не по зубам. До Кикё в ожоговом проще добраться.

Я бы прикинулся гостем, принес ему мясо и рыбу.

Я невидим, шагаю по коридору больницы. Заглядываю в палату за палатой. Проверил все, осталась последняя. Значит, там. Осталось открыть последнюю дверь.

У него зеленые волосы, как во сне, только прическа не под Леголаса, а под рокера восьмидесятых — сверху коротко, снизу длинно. Я хочу прилечь к нему на колени. Ки-тин, птичка. Птичка кецаль. Я слеплю птицу из пламени и покажу ему, если он не знает.

— Есть хочешь?

— А мы знакомы? — осаживает меня Кикё.

— Я Сару с «Чойса».

— А тебе Юни дальше показывала? Смерть Дзакуро и Блюбелл? Мою смерть? — напоминает мне, как олигофрену, что в Африке дети голодают. — Тебя Бьякуран казнил за дело, а нас — просто за то, что мы рядом стояли.

— Ты позволил вонгольским иллюзионистам развести тебя, как лошка, — огрызаюсь я.

Кикё едва не лопается от самомнения. Я заслужил казнь и еще имею наглость тявкать. Мои неприятности — булавочный укол по сравнению со страданием полезных людей, идеальных подчиненных, истинных мастеров своего дела — невинноубиенных Венков. Кикё будет всю жизнь меня ненавидеть за то, что я его уличил в некомпетентности.

Потому что он еще долго проживет, несмотря на раны и ожоги. Пусть будет мне благодарен.

— Бить лежачего неблагородно! — бессильно огрызаюсь я. Только открываю рот — а Кикё уже обдает меня сарказмом. Он, лежачий больной, сильнее и выше меня. Я дурак, потому что не могу перерезать ему горло. Дурак, потому что надеялся вызвать чувство вины и стыда.

— Ты слишком добрый, — язвит он. Меня захлестывает кровь. Маска из пламени скрывает горящие щеки. — Тебе нельзя работать на мафию. Мы должны сбежать.

— Вместе? — слишком много в моем голосе униженной надежды.

— Должен же кто-то думать за тебя. Драться при случае. А ты обеспечишь прикрытие.

— С чего ты взял, что я тебе поверю?

— Разумнее поверить мне, — усмехается Кикё.

Должно быть, у меня на лице написано «Не хочу жить с высокомерным неадекватом» — Кикё даже снисходит до объяснений:

— Бьякуран сделал мне предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. Теперь у меня есть иллюзионист.

«Карманный фальшивомонетчик, очень полезный. А чем мне полезен ты? — мысленно репетирую я. — Что ты можешь мне дать?»

— Он сказал мне убить иллюзиониста и идти в бой с голой жопой, а потом меня же и прихлопнул за то, что я не вижу через чужие иллюзии. И сейчас Мукуро проделал с нами то же самое. Бьякуран неспособен делать выводы. Он недолго продержится. Вменяемому человеку при нем делать нечего.

Так бы он сказал, если бы был вменяемым, но я лучше о нем думаю, чем он того заслуживает.

Я выгрузил одежду и потащил гладить, ненадолго оставив стиральные машины открытыми, а перед уходом из прачечной вымыл пол. Когда я рассортировал одежду и сделал влажную уборку в кладовой, кастелян, посмотрев на часы, услал меня на построение.

На построении надзиратель объявил, что переночуем в автобусе: нас везут на сельскохозяйственные работы. Я не успел задуматься, как толпу заключенных будут спускать с горы — на лестнице показался Йегер с бароном на плече, и весь строй окутало черное пламя. Телепортационный коридор открылся на трассе перед автобусом. Охрану предоставил наниматель, кукелы с нами не поехали. Нас рассадили в автобусе, и вскоре, увидев дорожный указатель, я понял, что барон перебросил нас через границу.

Автобус всю ночь петлял по серпантину. На рассвете я увидел из окна длинную расщелину между остроконечными зелеными холмами. Нас везли на озеро Гарда, на виллу с оливковыми, лимонными и виноградными плантациями — за годы жизни в Италии я научился их различать.

Я нашел взглядом Ламбо, но спинка кресла полностью скрывала его макушку. Ламбо должен знать, что это либо вилла Дейзи, либо начальника отдела по борьбе с мафией, они соседи. Я слышал, у начальника полон дом зэков — прислуга, охрана, но обычных же зэков, не одаренных. У Дейзи земля принадлежит одной компании с учредителями в Лихтенштейне, а дом и постройки — другой компании с швейцарским учредителем. Вонгола присылала к ним финансовую гвардию и экологическую полицию, те пытались наложить арест на виллу и вырубить деревья. Если мы здесь работаем, значит, Дейзи выиграл процесс. Впрочем, неважно. Важно то, что он выписал рабочих из виндичника, а не ближайшей итальянской тюрьмы. Юни не пачкает рук — просто сказала Бьякурану, где мы с Ламбо. А Дейзи договорился с виндиче, что двух зэков не вернет.

Охранники сказали, что ночевать будем в автобусе. Женщинам дополнительная нагрузка, их пошлют работать на кухне.

— А мыться тут где? — спросила одна женщина.

— В ведре! — ответил охранник, и нас повели с парковки к складам, выстроили в ряд.

Вскоре вышел фермер и объяснил нам обязанности. Сейчас, весной, деревьям требуется интенсивный полив — начался период роста побегов. Их надо удалять, искать паразитов и срезать пораженные соцветия и побеги, обрабатывать деревья мыльным раствором, а не инсектицидами, потому что тут органическая плантация, и удобрения только органические — их положено разводить в воде для полива. К нашим услугам торфяной биотуалет и компостная яма!

Все ясно, нас с Ламбо растворят на удобрения. Проматориев в Италии официально нет, но что мешает построить маленький, частный, было бы желание.

Пока я осматривал крону и менял ловушки, с дороги под холмом повеяло мощным пламенем солнца. Хозяин приехал на желтом спортивном кабриолете. Впереди, словно на невидимых тросах, медленно летела пара черных рукокрылых ящериц с длинными хвостами… а нет, не рукокрылых, крылья отдельно. Они купали деревья в пламени солнца, а нас с Ламбо не искупают, нас испепелят.

Дейзи проехал так близко, что я рассмотрел лицо его спутницы. Персиковая весенняя Кёко, шелковое платье ласкает нежные груди и животик. Здравствуй, Кёко, дурак я был. Деловые переговоры или Дейзи не такой дурак, как я?

Может, специально приехала посмотреть, как Дейзи со мной расправится. Всяко более выгодная партия, чем беглый зэк. Падать ей в ноги не имеет смысла: если она устроит мне побег, то ничего не получит, только по голове от Дейзи, если он не побоится из-за ее связи с Вонголой.

Или Кёко сбежала, решив, что вонголыши ее убьют как предательницу.

С чего бы Дейзи согласился ее защищать?

Скорее, виноватым назначили брата. Это он — командир отряда. Мало ли что просит сестра — зачем он послушался?

По насыпной дорожке между шахматными клетками плантации расхаживал охранник с автоматом-излучателем пламени. Это Кёко попросила Дейзи показать меня? Чтобы я выскочил, крикнул «Кёко!», и меня пристрелили?

Когда стемнело, нас отвели на ужин в летнюю кухню. Я схватил тарелку макарон и уселся за пластиковый стол рядом с Ламбо и еще двумя зэками — седым краснолицым толстяком и лысым типом с бегающими глазками.

— Ламбо, — спросил я по-японски, — ты мелкий был в камере, в мастерской?

— Нет, я всегда к вам попадал. Вы мне оказывали первую помощь и все такое…

— Я был в полосатой робе?

— Не помню.

— А по-итальянски — не?.. — спросил лысый.

— Вы давно уже отбываете? — спросил я.

— Семь лет, — сказал лысый.

— Пять, — сказал седой.

— Раньше уже вывозили на поля?

Седой громко втянул макароны и отозвался:

— Каждый год собираем урожай.

И не пытались сбежать? Я покосился на охранника. Обычное у них оружие или на пламени, для нас сейчас разницы никакой.

Я пытался заснуть в душном автобусе под прожектором на ярко освещенной парковке. Мимо, позевывая, прошел охранник. Если я разобью окно, то другие зэки меня оттащат и удержат. Ламбо на разложенном сиденье уткнулся лицом в рукав, закрываясь от запаха чужого пота. Интересно, где спят зэки, которые работают лакеями, горничными и охраной у соседа? В каком-нибудь флигеле, не наглухо законопаченном? К Дейзи в особняк, конечно, никаких зэков не пустят. Разве только Кёко попросит, а она не попросит. Даже если она умирает по мне, как я по Кикё, ей незачем вывозить меня в город и прятать там — Дейзи моментально донесут, куда она ездит.


	22. Chapter 22

Не стоит рассчитывать на чужую помощь. Я принял помощь от Бьякурана, а он мне за это же и отомстил. За то, что затратил на меня усилия — лично ездил за мной через полмира. 

То же самое сейчас должен думать учитель. Он обещал подготовить Императора Мечей. Я не оправдал вложенных в меня усилий. Если я сбегу отсюда и начну участвовать в боях (даже хорошо, что не начинал), то под иллюзией. Я создам себе новую биографию и буду рассказывать, что участвую, чтобы привлечь внимание Бьякурана и заслужить место в его организации. Меня раскроют, как только я останусь без кольца. Киборгам удобно. Я так и не смог проверить, Кикё поставили имплант или нет. Но Ламбо… Мне не позволят все время держать его при себе. Не обязательно даже снимать с меня кольцо. Меня раскроют, узнав Ламбо. 

Короткая майская ночь рассеялась, как только я сомкнул глаза.

Второй, третий день — и ничего, нас с Ламбо не трогали, только болела голова и тошнило под палящим солнцем на плантации, а по ночам мы варились в наглухо закрытом автобусе. Обливаться из ведра было бессмысленно — все равно потом лезть в ту же робу, задубевшую от пота в подмышках, и в те же носки. Меня убьют осенью, после сбора урожая? Может, сам Дейзи считает, что я без кольца никуда не денусь, убивать меня сразу — слишком милосердно, «пусть помучается от бессилия», но его должен торопить Бьякуран. Я ждал, что зэки начнут перекладывать свою работу на нас с Ламбо, как на новеньких, но охрана бдила, и даже по ночам в автобусе все валились от усталости, а не выясняли, кто сильнее воняет и кто пиздоглазый япошка. Я два месяца провел в напряжении, готовый в любой момент драться с зэками за себя и за сына. А может, начну драться — и тем самым дам повод охране пристрелить меня.

В разгар летнего дня к Дейзи приехали судебные исполнители. Процесс он все-таки проиграл. Приставы ходили по плантации, описывали имущество — якобы зараженные оливы, лимонные деревья, виноградные и помидорные кусты. Управляющий вызванивал хозяина, тот как раз уехал — некому подписать акт описи и ареста имущества. Наверняка откажется подписывать, будет обжаловать акт в суде и добиваться повторной экспертизы.

Я рыхлил почву под помидорным кустом. Приставы с понятыми (двумя женщинами, скорее всего — горничными соседа) остановились напротив. Донеслось:

— У вас работники легальные? 

— Пойдемте в дом, — сказал управляющий, — там все документы. У каждого из них есть рабочий вид на жительство, контракт на сезонные работы.

— У меня нет документов! Вызывайте сбиров! 

Зэки вытаращились на меня, как на буйнопомешанного; управляющий — с яростью. 

— И у него нет, — я обернулся. — Ламбо, иди сюда!

Ламбо подбежал, перепрыгивая через насыпные дорожки. Пристав, тот, что помоложе, с выражением острой зубной боли вынул телефон и позвонил в полицию. Сбиры наверняка откажутся ехать к мафиозо. Даже если нас и заберут, Дейзи никто не будет штрафовать, перед ним извинятся.

Я окажусь в переполненной ночлежке с туберкулезно-чесоточными неграми и арабами. Депортировать меня никто не будет, депортируют уголовников. Поживу в CIE¹ и вылечу на улицу, буду ночевать в заброшенных домах, тоскуя по уютному виндичнику. Потому остальные зэки и не просятся в приемник. 

На дороге под холмом показался полицейский фургон, а Дейзи все не спешил домой, приставы все ждали, заливаясь потом. Понятые просились на работу.

— А на остальных, — божился управляющий, — есть документы!

Сбиры даже не стали проверять.

Отвезли нас в ближайший городок Дезенцано. Кучка желтых и коричневых домов прилепилась к берегу озера, со всех сторон нависали поросшие зеленью скалы. За решетчатой оградой ютился полицейский участок, похожий на гараж для малолитражек. 

Сбир в участке отказывался составлять протокол задержания, объяснив, что с 2013 года нахождение без документов на территории Италии не является правонарушением. Так что нарушил один Дейзи, но мои свидетельские показания, конечно, не понадобились.

Я попросился в миланский CIE. Сбир сверился с планшетом:

— В Милане нет приемника. То есть он был, но на время Экспо там сделали приют для беженцев.

— Тогда куда нас отвезут?

— Ближайший в Модене, но там мало мест. Ждите, вас разместят, где свободно.

Мы заночевали в обезьяннике с цыганами, громко переговаривавшимися на своем языке. 

— Как привезут, — наставлял я Ламбо, — говори по-японски и делай вид, что ничего не понимаешь. Нам пришлют из консульства переводчика. Скажешь, что были тут, на озере, нас обокрали, — я покосился на цыган, — и мы пошли на плантации работать за еду.

— То есть, — сообразил Ламбо, — расчехлить вашу настоящую фамилию? 

— Да.

— Вашу личность будут подтверждать родители? 

«Мама-папа, я бомж, дайте денег на билет», прилететь и подставить родителей бьякуранистам. Я приеду из аэропорта, а меня уже будут ждать возле дома. 

— Но мою же может подтвердить только Нана-сан! И учителя в Намимори! Как вы докажете, что меня усыновили?

— А тебе придется пожить в приюте. Тогда оформим усыновление. 

Если за то время, что будем оформлять, люди Дейзи нас не пристрелят. Похоже, на плантации Дейзи хотел меня унизить, а не уничтожить. Но сейчас, когда мы вырвались, найти нас легче легкого.

— Тогда мне не надо изображать иностранца, — Ламбо угрюмо смотрел в угол, наконец, обернулся ко мне. — А меня возьмут в приют? Шестнадцать не много?

— Ну, ты же несовершеннолетний.

— Я попаду к религиозникам, — сказал Ламбо, — а они не факт, что отпустят к вам в CIE. Я не смогу к вам приходить. Наверно.

Только утром явился сбир и сказал, что нас переводят в Модену. Еще полдня ждать, когда нас наконец определят в приемник и покормят.

Фургон запетлял по холмам и часа через два нырнул еще в один омерзительный коричневый городишко. Вскоре стены запестрели надписями «Нет CIE!», «CIE — лагеря пыток» и символами анархии, и фургон подвез нас к приемнику, обнесенному плотной решеткой. Через весь двор тянулись веревки с выстиранными майками и шортами. Перешагнув в коридоре через кучу пузатых пакетов (видно, с ношеным тряпьем), надзиратель повел нас на допрос. На «Имя, фамилия?» я заявил «Нон парло итальяно, соно джаппонезе»². Сбиры переглянулись, я развел руками и с усилием выдавил «Нон каписко… Традутторе… Консоларе!»³

— А я уличный, — заныл Ламбо, — мамка пропала… наркотики… ушла куда-то, я ее с февраля не видел… 

— Так ты местный? Пошел вон! 

— Уже бегу, дядя! А не подскажете, где тут каритас⁴?

— Возле кладбища!

Ламбо умчался.

Сбиры, с отвращением косясь на меня, решили звонить в Милан и приглашать переводчика, а пока он добирался, с меня сняли отпечатки пальцев, осмотрели в медкабинете и сводили в душ; вода стекала по скошенному полу. Я и в тюрьме стоял босыми ногами на плитке душевой, оттуда не вынес грибок, так здесь подцеплю. 

Мне выдали станок, я побрился впервые за два месяца, натянул футболку, спортивные штаны и резиновые шлепанцы из пакетов (одежда в них вся оказалась пропитана каким-то удушающим средством, не знаю, помогает ли от грибка, но аллергию вызовет запросто), и надзиратель отвел меня в камеру. 

У стен, исписанных арабской вязью, теснилось впритык двадцать коек; на каждой — по негру. Двое на ломаном итальянском попытались узнать, за что меня задержали. Я пробормотал свою мантру про «нон парло» и забился в угол на свободную койку. Негры снова перешли на свой язык. 

За решеткой окна просматривался только противоположный корпус. Ламбо не сможет показаться мне под окнами. У него же нет навыка выживания в городских джунглях, ему надо было проситься через сбиров в приют, где мне будет несложно его найти — а теперь где искать? В каритасе во время кормежки? Прикорнет ночью на чужой территории, и местные его прибьют. Или прибьют, потому что рожа не понравилась. 

Часов в камере не было. Когда заглянул надзиратель, я успел подумать, что нас поведут на обед. Надзиратель указал на меня и медленно выговорил:

— Подвезли переводчика.

Я пошел за ним в кабинет, и сбир с помощью переводчицы выяснил мою фамилию, данную при рождении — я десять лет ей не пользовался. 

— Его выпустят из страны, как только из Японии придет подтверждение его личности. — Сбир дождался, пока переводчица повторит мне то же на родном, и добавил: — У Италии нет денег на депортацию, но у него есть родственники, это хорошо. Пусть помогут ему с билетом. 

Я написал заявление в консульство, но позаботиться о себе — только полдела.

— Я хочу усыновить сироту, мы с ним вместе работали на плантации.

Переводчица кивнула.

— Где сирота?

— В каритас пошел. 

Переводчица начала объяснять это сбиру; тот пробормотал: «Психический…»

— Мне нужно выйти отсюда и найти его, устроить в приют. 

— Вы, — сказал сбир, — сначала устройтесь на работу. 

— Это само собой. Но я должен знать, где он находится.

— И у нас можно усыновлять только семейным парам.

Из кабинета меня отпустили на обед. Кормили кашей из, по-видимому, самой дешевой крупы. В столовую пришли и женщины — негритянки и белые, одетые вполне модно, и мусульманки в платках, а вот детей с ними не было — некому шуметь и бегать.

Джессовские разделаются со мной в Японии, а Ламбо будет думать, что я его предал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹CIE — центр идентификации и высылки иностранцев. Преобразованы из центров содержания под стражей. 
> 
> ²Не говорю по-итальянски, я японец (ит.)
> 
> ³Не понимаю… Переводчик… Консульский! (ит.)
> 
> ⁴Бесплатная столовая при католической благотворительной организации.  
> «Каритас, кстати, тоже структура забавная. Мелкий штрих - продовольственный магазин свой просроченный товар обязан сдавать на специальные свалки за живую денежку. А сдав тот же товар в Каритас бесплатно, получает даже некую налоговую льготу. Только далеко не всех подпустят даже к такой благотворительности. Таких штрихов множество. Деньги их воздуха, никакого госфинансирования, ловкость рук, и никакого мошенничества. И куча нелегалов, пасущихся при каритасах. Нелегал кушает, кто-то богатеет» (ЖЖ-юзер andrenapoli).


	23. Chapter 23

Сбир на допросе сказал, что мне выдадут простой казенный мобильник. На сим-карту можно накопить, если я не курю: раз в два дня положено пособие — пять евро на сигареты. Я второй день в CIE, сегодня мне дадут деньги. Один вопрос, кому звонить. Учителю я был интересен, когда у меня было оружие и положение в семье. И кто я такой, чтобы учитель пошел на кражу? Он сейчас должен быть очень зол, что зря потратил на меня столько времени, поддерживал вместо того, чтобы высмеять. Любой бы высмеял:

— Я убил Кикё.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что мне десять лет назад предсказали будущее, в котором он меня изрешетил.

— То есть ты убил его за сон?

— Я не мог это просто так забыть, переступить.

— Ну что, легче стало?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Я хотел, чтобы он был моим парнем.

— Чего?

— Пиво, футбол, рыбалка и еще постель.

Иллюзионисту нельзя пить, к футболу я равнодушен, но если бы Кикё захотел пойти со мной на стадион, я бы пошел. В этой жаре нужна тактическая юбка. Читал, что в них удобно отливать по пьяни, когда сложно расстегнуть пуговицы. Я зажмурился и увидел Кикё в тактической юбке, камуфляжной майке, бандане и берцах. Волосы заплетены в косу. Он сидит на корточках почему-то возле «Меркавы». Мой мозг тут же дорисовал ему «Узи» и пустыню кругом. Если влезть в танк, там будет темно, жарко и потно, запах его большого липкого тела. Снаружи захлопывают люк и перекрывают подачу воздуха. Мы задыхаемся, прижавшись друг к другу.

Я никогда не лазил в танк и смутно представляю его конструкцию, тем более «Меркавы», и туда все равно бы не пустили туриста, даже если бы я поехал в Германию на чемпионат танкистов НАТО. У Луссурии был билет на какой-то концерт в Германии. Я так и не знаю, сколько человек погибло с Кикё.

— Я хотел, чтобы он заглаживал и ублажал. Я хотел, чтобы он говорил «Ты сладкая лапушка»…

— Блевотные сопли в сиропе.

— …называл меня милым, любимым, дорогим.

— То есть ты его убил за то, что он не прыгнул к тебе на кукан. А ты сам что для этого сделал?

— Не имело смысла ему признаваться.

— Ты молчал, а он должен был сам догадаться?

— Я ему стишки читал, а он проигнорировал. Этого достаточно. Он не должен знать про сопли в сиропе. Никто не должен знать. Мало того, что гомик, еще и слюнтяй.

Резидент божился, что у Кикё нет и не было любовницы. Может, он не такой самоуверенный, как кажется, а на самом деле у него невроз, как у Теслы — боится болезней и инфекций, не прикасается к людям. Поэтому дрочит самодостаточно. Может, отодвигает в сторону яйца, сгибает член и засовывает себе в задницу. Я натер член, представляя, как Кикё трахает сам себя — ложится на спину, задрав ноги, так, как если бы мы трахали друг друга одновременно — я бы тогда присел на него сверху. Я задумывался, можно ли войти друг в друга, как улитки, или не дотянемся. Нашел в интернете, как надо пристроиться. У меня тогда еще было жилье и положение. А шансов не было. Я и Богу не мог помолиться, мол, даруй мне удачу в любви — грешновато.

Как все было бы просто, если бы он интересовался мужчинами. Я бы мог познакомиться с ним в клубе, написать в соцсети.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты ждал меня голый и связанный», — пишет он.

Я лежу на животе, покрытый пламенем, светящимся в темноте разноцветными пятнами; запястья связаны большим бантом.

— Оу, — восклицает Кикё, — хорошая фигура. Посмотрим, настоящая или иллюзия.

Дерьмо внутри не держится. Я понимаю, из-за того, что я не показывал фотку, он ожидал увидеть сутулого дрища, но зачем он об этом поведал мне? Я его разочаровал. Не соответствую ожиданиям, и он меня за это наказывает.

Он опускается на постель и слизывает с меня пламя. Я изо всех сил стараюсь не вздрогнуть и тем самым не оттолкнуть его. Бархатный язык очерчивает ложбинку между ягодиц, и Кикё, устроившись у меня между ног, накрывает меня своим телом, тянется к запястьям и развязывает бант, заодно сдернув кольцо с пальца.

Щелкает выключатель, Кикё рассматривает меня в тусклом свете лампы. Улыбается довольно:

— Ты на Багиру похож.

Если бы он не знал, кто я и на кого работаю, если бы он не понял, что я Сару с «Чойса»…

— Ко мне придет пантерочка, я ее почешу за ушком. Такой большой, сильный и опасный зверь, и такой нежный котеночек в моих руках. Он мурлыкает, он ластится ко мне, я его поглажу по бархатной шерстке.

А на самом деле он бы процедил:

— Психопат. Кидаешься. Я выполнял свою работу. На моем месте ты сделал бы то же самое.

Убил меня за то, что я не смог «сделать то же самое», и ссыт в глаза.

Я не дрочил уже два месяца, не в автобусе же, набитом зэками. Даже жаль, что в здешнем туалете чисто. Если бы стояла грязь и вонь, я бы не смог тут спрятаться в кабинке и вспоминать Кикё. Я должен был увидеть его мертвым. «Герр барон, покажите мне его труп!» Я не смог усмехнуться. Барон не поймет, зачем я прошу поделиться воспоминаниями — словно не верю, что он убил Кикё. (Он убил! Он, а не я! Я вообще неизвестно кого сжег в самолете! Если бы он не тронул Кикё, я бы… хоть дрочил бы на живого, не бежать же к нему, прося убежища.) Барон потребует объясниться, заглянет ко мне в мозги… кстати, что ему мешает сделать это сейчас? Дейзи сообщит, что два зэка сбежали, и меня вернут в тюрьму, чтобы казнить за побег. Виндиче на побегушках у Джессо? Может быть, сейчас барон возражает Дейзи: «Вы потеряли, вы и ищите».

А пока они выясняют, кто пойдет меня искать, мне остается одно: идти к родителям, позориться и подставлять их.

Господи, дай мне знак, намек, чтобы я придумал другой выход! Или ты мне уготовил только такую судьбу, где я десять лет работаю на мафию и меня убивают? Вразуми меня, что дальше делать?

Я приполз в камеру. Здесь и отжиматься негде, койки вплотную, передвигаться между ними — только боком, задевая углы. А на улицу меня не выпустят, даже если я умудрюсь жестами объяснить сбирам, что хочу размяться.

Заглянул надзиратель.

— Ивасаки? Вам звонят из консульства, — он жестом изобразил телефонную трубку и указал мне на выход.

Звонила переводчица:

— Связались с людьми, которых вы указали как родственников. Юта Ивасаки разбился на мотоцикле еще в 2005 году! Его отец прислал скан свидетельства о смерти.

Переводчица выразительно замолчала. Я наконец выдавил: «Понял… Спасибо», — и положил трубку.

Медленно выговаривая слова, сбиры объяснили, что я не нарушал закон и нет оснований держать меня под стражей; раз на родине отказались мне помогать, то у Италии тем более нет денег. Меня выставили на улицу как раз перед обедом, которого мне уже не положено. За мной захлопнулась раскаленная решетка.

Солнце прожигало мне череп, а в груди было холодно, пусто и легко. Теперь родителям снова придется менять фамилию и адрес — иначе никак при туманническом роде занятий. Отец хотел оставаться свободным художником, а я, когда меня позвала Юни, пошел наперекор всей его системе ценностей. Непривычно было вести оседлый образ жизни и принадлежать к группировке, а не бегать от них, догадываясь по обрывкам разговоров, что отец нагрел каких-то якудз.

И где-то, пока гастролировал, сделал Хибари Кёю. Хоть второй сын у него удачный, глава вонгольского филиала, а папаша не в курсе. А может, и в курсе, только мне не сказал.

Я остановил по дороге велосипедистку и переспросил, где каритас. Оказалось недалеко, почти по прямой, и я побрел мимо складов, гаражей и невысоких домов. Горячий ветер трепал листву.

С кольцевой я повернул не туда — вдоль железнодорожной насыпи. За разрисованной бетонной стеной виднелся коричневый шпиль церкви. Я вернулся на кольцевую, прошел под мостом по узкому тротуару с перилами, приподнятому над проезжей частью. С бетонного ограждения скалились пестрые граффити. Еще одна кольцевая, и передо мной в бесконечность потянулась монументальная коричневая стена — ночевать на кладбище невозможно.

Дорожный указатель объяснил мне, что купола за кладбищенской стеной — это крематорий. Из-под деревьев выглядывали бюро ритуальных услуг, цветочный магазин, мусорные баки в ряд.

Каритас ютился в двухэтажной коричневой коробке рядом с церковью. Дворик за решеткой ограды забит микроавтобусами, на заднем дворе разгружали ящики. Я заглянул в каритас, сотрудницы сказали ждать, обед еще не готов, и я пошел в церковь — нырнул наконец в прохладу из-под палящего солнца.

Я посмотрел расписание служб и опустился на скамейку. Если Ламбо заходил сюда покормиться, должен будет и сегодня в шесть подойти к причастию. Я ему тогда объясню, что это причастие в осуждение. Он спросит:

— Это как?

— Когда без исповеди хватаешь. Они и так дают, но по правилам тебя на исповеди должны допустить к причастию. Например, не допустят, если ты держишь зло на ближнего.

— На Реборна.

Врет. Злится он на меня, любой бы злился. Незачем выяснять отношения — я продолжал перечислять грехи:

— Гордыня, зависть, монтекристовщина… А также онанизм и эротические фантазии. — Последнее незачем упоминать: для Ламбо это не грехи, он не мучается от неразделенных чувств. Я сам раньше не понимал, почему онанизм считается грехом. — В общем, ты каешься, тебе отпускают и ты прекращаешь это делать. Давно я в церкви не был.

Господи, я тебя неправильно понял? Это ты за монтекристовщину меня караешь? Ты говорил со мной устами Юни: «Прости его, тебе же легче будет»? Ламбо как-то раз спросил, почему Иисус не спас себя. Я ответил, что если бы он хотел сидеть тихо на заднице, то подстелил бы себе помягче и в первую очередь не пошел проповедовать. Я не сравниваю себя с Иисусом, засушившим смоковницу, но разве он не подал нам пример, что нужно добиваться своей цели? Зачем тогда, Господи, ты меня в Италию привез? Испытывал?

Меня пробрал холод.

Ты искушал меня? Ты посылал мне Кёко, чтобы я вовремя остановился — стал вонгольской шестеркой и переступил через труп Ламбо? Ты начал меня искушать, когда привел ко мне Ламбо — так, Господи? «Позаботься о сироте! Он в пять лет уничтожил динозавров Кикё, ты должен его использовать, не прощелкай клювом!»

Хотя библейские тексты друг другу противоречат, говорилось и то, что Бог не искушает — этим кое-кто другой занимается. Я в детстве видел рекламу книги «Как верить в Бога, не боясь дьявола»: из аннотации запомнил, что Бог есть, а дьявола нет, в него уже давно никто не верит; преследователи ведьм и колдунов в прошлом заблуждались. Потом в интернете эту книгу не нашел, и до сих пор в голове не укладывается, что христианская церковь все еще признает существование дьявола. Догмат о чистилище трещит по швам, а образ дьявола почему-то не устарел. Кому до него есть дело, кроме мамкиных сатанистов? Мне еще повезло, что достался атеист. И зачем я его тогда в церкви жду? Бравый атеист не зайдет даже спрятаться от жары, а гостия все равно на один зуб, он точно это знает — вонголыши водили его в церковь, на крестном ходу заставляли нести статую Марии.

К полудню в каритас начали подтягиваться темнокожие, и все прилично одеты, в обносках только я и Ламбо с закатанными рукавами и штанинами. Слава богу, Ламбо.

Мы взяли по тарелке с пастой и уселись за стол у окна.

— Где ночевал?

— На лавке. — Ламбо пытался сохранить серьезный вид, но нервная улыбка пробивалась в углах рта. — Вам разрешили?..

— Меня выгнали.

— Почему?

— Мой папаша прислал свидетельство о моей смерти.

— Вы в Японии официально покойник?

— Нет. Но папаша — не дурак. Я уехал работать на мафию, звонил родителям, поздравлял с праздниками. Внезапно им звонят из консульства, что я без гроша в приемнике — несложно догадаться, что если он меня вывезет в Японию, то к нам придут.

Ламбо мог бы сказать, что мой папаша — такой же ненадежный человек, как я сам. Не сказал, только молча втянул пасту, а я ждал, когда он спросит: «Учитель, что мы будем делать?». Само это слово «учитель» — уже достаточный упрек.


	24. Chapter 24

— Ты в церковь ходил? — спросил я.

— Зачем?

— Там прохладно.

— Учитель, — спросил Ламбо, — а Бьякуран в церковь ходит?

— По праздникам — почему нет.

— Я имею в виду теракт.

— Там же обычные люди, — отрезал я, но хотелось улыбнуться. Ламбо — мое оружие. Он не забывает, для чего я его держу при себе.

Ламбо пожал плечами. «Верунов не жалко». «Это намек джессовским на связи Вонголы с арабами». Я смерил его взглядом:

— Что ты разнесешь здание, я не сомневаюсь. А пламя его телохранителей ты пробьешь? Будет, как с Кикё. Ты вообще знаешь, что Кикё убил барон?

— Это он вам сам сказал?

— Да, — припечатал я. — У Кикё были небольшие ожоги. Барон решил, что такой сильный человек ему пригодится. Но Кикё не выдержал… его дар.

— Ну еще бы, — фыркнул Ламбо.

Когда мы вернули тарелки на мойку и вышли из каритаса, я бросил через плечо:

— Так что ты не справился.

— Учитель, а помните, как мусульмане напали на крестный ход? — спросил Ламбо, почти на бегу подстраиваясь под мой шаг. — Как раз в Романье, помните?

— Помню. Крестный ход шел мимо исламского культурного центра. А там бомбочки не нашлось.

— Можно натравить.

— Разбежался. Кольца где брать будем?

Ламбо закусил губу. «Я думал, вам есть где залечь на дно и чем себя обеспечить. Я вам доверился, а вы…» Смолчал. Думает, я его ударю?

— Пошли ловить попутку, — скомандовал я.

— А мы куда?

— На пляж уборщиками. Хоть отмоешься.

Подождем, кто небрезгливый согласится подвезти.

— Я думал, я буду работать на Джильо Неро, — с нарочито вялой иронией протянул Ламбо. — Начнется войнушка с Вонголой, я смогу наконец поднять Реборна на рога. Эх!

Найдет, где позвонить, и попросится обратно к Юни: «Я не виноват, я просто исполнял приказ». А меня она сдаст на этот раз уже не в тюрьму, а сразу Бьякурану. Мне, конечно же, не дадут с ним увидеться, будет еще босс с бомжами разговаривать. Меня испепелят на какой-нибудь мусорной свалке.

Не знаю, что бы я сделал, если бы встретился с Бьякураном. Разве что на дуэль бы вызвал. Самому смешно. Бьякуран с крыльями и я с мечом, одолженным у учителя, которому я бы позвонил от Бьякурана. И кольцо бы одолжил у Бьякурана же. Я сам вооружил бы нищего врага и согласился с ним драться; я бы простил Кикё.

Если бы ему было дело до меня, он бы сам пришел еще десять лет назад. «Я хочу спасти тебе жизнь, — сказал бы он. — Мы должны сбежать от мафии». И куда бы мы побежали? Ему решать. Он бы, наверное, не захотел прятаться в глуши, на какой-нибудь ферме, и потащил меня в мегаполис — в Гонконг, Шанхай, Гуанчжоу, а не в итальяшкинское убожество, где на улицах ни одного туалета. 

Если бы я работал на китайскую триаду — другим человеком сейчас был. Может, и додумался бы, как уничтожить Бьякурана. Если бы десять лет назад понял, что не надо ехать в Италию и вступать в ту же кучку...

Машины проносились мимо, обдавая нас горячим воздухом и пылью.

Ламбо вертел головой, брови и углы рта застыли в тоскливом изломе. Я подслушаю, как он звонит туринским, сломаю ему шею, выбегу на дорогу и автостопом… Да как я ему шею сверну? Одно дело — когда учитель мне показывал на манекене-иллюзии…

Если бы Ламбо хотел меня сдать, он бы еще вчера подсуетился, а не бродил по улицам. Это то же самое, если бы я сам сдал моего учителя.

Мне не за что мстить учителю, он меня бомжом не делал. Но Ламбо не с чего рассчитывать на тридцать сребреников; нас обоих накажут одинаково, он должен это понимать.

От Модены на запад и восток одинаковое расстояние до побережья. На итальянской Ривьере верфи привонголенные, на западе «малая Венеция», где ничего нет, кроме моря и гостиниц — зато нелегалов полно, в очереди выстраиваются.

— Мытьем посуды не заработаешь на пару рогов, — протянул Ламбо. — Мне на О-Бон в прошлое.

— Ну, мою квартиру давно обчистили. Рога твои разобрали на кристаллы.

— А шлемом не смогут пользоваться, — усмехнулся Ламбо, — там же покойный хозяин. Только у Мукуро Vongola Gear очищена от призрака.

Опять «отберите у Вонголы»? Я уже кое-кого у них отобрал. Если бы не он, я бы сейчас сидел в светлом кабинете, ваял документы для Джильо Неро.

— Я смогу отобрать разве что у Кёко, если у нее вообще есть.

Ламбо пожал плечами:

— Надо звать Кёко.

Я смерил его взглядом, и он добавил:

— Сама хотела стать вашей заложницей.

— Когда я был уважаемым мафиозо, ровней ее брата. Вот Дейзи — это партия для нее.

— А если у него плантацию отберут! — фыркнул Ламбо.

— Не отберут. Приставам сказали подгадать, когда Дейзи не будет дома, чтобы некому было подписать акт. Так потянут время, он обжалует решение суда, а там и сбор урожая.

Ламбо мотнул головой:

— Ей Реборн не разрешит. У Вонголы с Джессо сейчас не те отношения.

— А нам неоткуда узнать, потопили ли танкер.

— Узнаем у Кёко.

— Так она к тебе и приедет.

Мимо прогрохотал топливовоз. Ламбо отпрыгнул от дороги, я шагнул следом и договорил:

— Нам нечего делать в Модене, Ламбо. Дело пяти минут — позвонить сбирам и сказать, что этими людьми интересуется семья Джессо.

— А сюда удобно приманить Кёко. Смотрите, она говорит Дейзи: «Хочу машинку, поеду в Модену в шоурум¹», — Ламбо натужно посмеивался, но я не перебивал, и он, осмелев, продолжил: — Потом, допустим: «Хочу колечко, мне Реборн не разрешает, нужно заказать втайне от вонголоидов».

— Ламбо, ты больше не свой. Ты дезертир. А я ее отверг. Два раза. И ранил ее брата, который ее содержит. Такое не прощают.

— Ну… — он развел руками и опустился на корточки. — Я так, в порядке трепа.

И кольцо бы не помогло обмануть мастеров с оплатой в эпоху электронных платежей. Заплатить деньгами со счета Кикё, ха. Бьякуран давно уже прибрал к рукам его счет. (Удобно иметь холостых, бездетных подчиненных. Может, потому у Кикё и нет наследников: он понимал, что Бьякуран с ними расправится, чтобы не мешали боссу наложить лапу.) Вот и надо заказать от имени Бьякурана — как будто он решил использовать Ламбо. У него недобор, Торикабуто совмещает должность хранителя грозы и тумана.

Это можно сделать только через виндиче — посредником будет кукел. А еще лучше — я сам в облике мертвого Кикё. «Тебя же кремировали в Японии!» — «Барон сделал мне предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться». — «А ты выплевываешь свои внутренности, как Лора Мун²?» — «Но дон Джессо меня отпустил с условием, что я приведу себе замену. Ламбо будет возмещать ущерб».

Нет смысла падать в ноги барону — зачем ему опекать Ламбо? «Он должен вернуться в прошлое и сражаться за вонголышей, которые вас унизили». Я ничем не был полезен виндиче, чтобы мне помогли из благодарности.

Учитель мне не помог с местью. Ничего не подсказал. «Спровоцируй его, — мог бы сказать, — и он сядет». Так, как меня спровоцировал Бьякуран. Интересно, чем Кикё не угодил боссу, что тот решил от него избавиться моими руками? Пытался подсидеть? Если бы я посоветовался с учителем, он бы меня отговорил лететь в Японию. Он же мне намекал на связь Кикё с вонголышами, я тогда отмахнулся. Конфликт с Вонголой выгоден Кикё, чтобы доказать несостоятельность Бьякурана и самому занять его место. У меня сейчас было бы все, о чем я десять лет мечтал... если бы Кикё свихнулся с ума и выложил врагу свои планы.

— Я подумал, — снова начал Ламбо, иронизируя и оправдываясь, — где еще туман и гроза… вместе? Да это ж Кёко и Хару, только у них колец нет. А Кёко знает, что мне в прошлом нужны рога. У Хару как раз помолвка, подарок нужен.

— Рога для Хару? — съязвил я.

— Нет, кристаллы. А корпус я сам сделаю, как косплееры.

Я выразительно глянул на него, и он пробормотал:

— Если нет, то я поеду в Конго старателем.

Я фыркнул, и Ламбо поднялся на ноги. Вид у него был — «сразу в бой».

— Ты вообще знаешь, где оно, это Конго?

— Ну, вонголоиды по Суэцкому каналу плавают в Сомали, оттуда немного вглубь, по Серенгети — вот вам и Конго.

Я хотел спросить: «Ты нищий, безоружный, с чем придешь к скупщикам? И сколько ты будешь плыть на корабле с радиоактивными отходами? Плюс по Серенгети, прости господи. Джип на что арендуешь?» Представил, как он ползает с лопатой в глинистом карьере, намывает кристаллы, а вокруг охранники с автоматами.

— Тебя там закопают. Приехал белый отбирать негритянские рабочие места.

Мимо пронесся минивэн. Может, и остановился бы, если бы я призывно махал руками, а не вразумлял Ламбо. Он же не всерьез собирается в Африку за кристаллами, он мне намекает, что позвать Кёко — более вменяемая мысль, раз у меня своих идей нет. Надеется, что мы через Кёко и Дейзи проникнем на вечеринку, откуда собирались вытащить бездыханного Бьякурана. И вытащим. И испепелим...

«Ламбо, — хотел сказать я (устал объяснять, все равно не понимает), — у Кёко не может быть столько денег, чтобы купить нам оружие. Ей брат столько не дает. У нее хватит только нас одеть, обуть, поселить, накормить. Парикмахерская, маникюр-педикюр после плантации. А Дейзи не будет вооружать Хару, невесту вонгольского босса. И он спросит, где же кольцо самой Кёко, не увидев его на ней. Если она скажет, что кольцо отобрал Реборн, Дейзи поинтересуется у Реборна».

А своих идей у меня нет. А должны быть. Я же учитель, я должен знать и уметь все.

С двумя пересадками мы к вечеру добрались в Порто Гарибальди — крошечный городишко, где ничего нет, кроме моря, гостиниц и столиков под навесами. Отовсюду неслась музыка, туристы с песнями переходили из бара в бар. Я зашел со служебного входа в первую попавшуюся гостиницу и попросился к управляющему: «Уборщик нужен?» Тот окинул меня взглядом и предложил поработать жиголо за сорок процентов. Я повторил, что лучше буду убирать, и управляющий выставил меня за дверь: «Тут таких, как ты, очередь стоит».

Ламбо ждал меня у ряда урн с крышками, в них не пороешься.

Дальше по пути попадались обычные дома, где хозяин сдает пару комнат. Там уже давно есть кому убирать. И там, пожалуй, мы могли бы поселиться без документов, были бы деньги. Если меня возьмут куда-то уборщиком, я попрошу матрас, буду спать во дворе — а пока остается только скорчиться на песке и ждать, когда нас погонят с пляжа.

В сумерках жемчужно-серое море сливалось с небом, рыбацкие катера выстроились вдоль причала. Ламбо прищурился на пирс:

— У рыбаков можно подобрать мелочь.

— В море выкинут. Обнаглели нелегалы-попрошайки.

— Пойдемте узнаем, сколько стоит сеть?

— Ты сначала заработай.

Ламбо нашел афишу — пятнадцатого здесь праздник и рыбная дегустация. «Тоже О-Бон отмечают», — сказал он, а я не смог улыбнуться. Мы попали в тупик. Получается, в другом параллельном мире я поступил иначе — мы с Ламбо выживем и сохраним оружие.

Если бы я мог отмотать время назад, не страшно было бы здесь погибнуть, как Юни в будущем — только тело. Она может соединить мое сознание с сознанием двойника в прошлом? Зачем бы ей так обо мне заботиться — она решила, что я не нужен, еще когда я украл шкатулку.

Неужели есть еще и мир, где Ламбо привозит себе кристаллы из Конго? Помню по фотографиям, глина там ярко-красная, еще ярче, чем в парке Исчигуаласто — меня туда как-то раз притащил учитель, и я прыгал с мечом по мокрым конкрециям над размякшей под дождем глиной. Где еще возьмешь такое месиво — явно не на новозеландском пляже или в вылизанном для туристов Рок-Сити: там конкреции есть, а сезона дождей нет.

Учитель сказал, что не знает, где еще конкреции.

— Пино показал, он местный. Вот, делюсь.

Я нагуглил неподалеку музей динозавров, задумался: Кикё бы понравилось или он считает, что Бьякуран впал в детство со своим увлечением динозаврами? Неприлично взрослому человеку… Даже если бы и понравилось, со мной Кикё бы туда не пошел. Ему логично быть гомофобом. Достали европейцы, не отличающие вижуалкейщика от гомика. И я так же плохо знаю Кикё: цветы, динозавры — это все выбор Бьякурана, а сам Кикё — какой он, что ему нравится?

Может, в каком-то мире я признаюсь Кикё, он ни да, ни нет не говорит, но намекает, что если я ему помогу сковырнуть Бьякурана… Интересно, сколько он мне позволит узнать — как он обеспечил себе лобби, как пошатнул позиции Бьякурана и укрепил свои. «В параллельном мире я был правителем!» Я представил, как он засыпает гостей цветами в духе Гелиогабала⁴. Бьякуран мертв, босс Джессо теперь Кикё, но я работал за выдуманную надежду: Кикё говорит, что ненавидит пидоров, хочет их избивать и насиловать в наказание. Я показываю ему фотографии пещер Вайтомо: «Давай съездим, оно такое же красивое, как ты сам», а он меня высмеивает за пошлость и безвкусие. Называет мое «а давай» идиотизмом.

Не идиотизм ― это тащить его за волосы и бить головой об стены, оставляя кровавый след.

В ответ на каждое мое слово культурно дает понять, что я тряпка и размазня, кретин и порю чушь — но ключевое здесь «культурно»: если я начну ругаться или полезу в драку, это я буду шизофреником, который беспричинно кидается на спокойного интеллигентного человека. «За оскорбление». ― «Тебя никто не оскорблял», ― цедит он с отвращением и недоумением. Моя придуманная любовь переходит в фантазии, как я перережу ему горло. Он не способен дружить, он хочет только высмеивать и уязвлять. Я бросаюсь на него с ножом, он отбивается — и я раню себя. Меня убивают: сумасшедший не нужен. А Юни сотрудничает с Кикё, мило ему улыбается — какая разница, кто руководит союзниками, пока они полезны.

И есть мир, где я Император Мечей. Я там не разочаровываю учителя. Я посвящаю ему каждую свою победу. Он открывает мне телепортационный коридор, когда с меня срывают иллюзию. Меня бы раскрыли, если бы мы с Ламбо подстроили теракт на церковном празднике, но там некого взрывать: в городе Вонгола. Враждебная Вонгола, не то что раньше. Бьякуран сейчас если и пойдет на крестный ход, то посадит снайперов в дома по ходу следования. Проще не ходить.

И еще один мир, где Кёко обманет Дейзи и брата ради меня — но не может быть мира, где я работаю на Вонголу ценой жизни Ламбо. И вряд ли есть мир, где я дружу с братом.

Осталось только молиться, чтобы здесь оказался мир Кёко, а не тупик.

Море еле колыхалось, а я хотел смотреть, как темные пенистые волны захлестывают камни, бьются об стены и полы рыбацких домиков на сваях, срывают сети.

— Ламбо, — устало сказал я, — ты помнишь телефон Кёко?

— Всех помню.

— Твоя идея — сам ищи, где позвонить.

Рыбаки в домиках или на пирсе точно не доверят бомжам телефон. Мы пошли по домам-гостиницам, обходя пирующих туристов за столиками, и на пятом по счету ресепшне пожилая хозяйка разрешила Ламбо позвонить. Поблагодарив хозяйку, он набрал номер, но говорить не стал.

— Я же дезертир, — сказал он мне по-японски, — а вы ей нравились. Поговорите, — и сунул мне трубку.

— Алло?

— Прости меня, Кёко, дурак был!

— Кто это?

— Гэнкиси.

— М-м… Не ожидала, — наконец сказала Кёко. — Что ты хотел?

— Попросить тебя о помощи, Кёко, мне больше некого.

— Чем я могу помочь?

Туристы на улице пели не умолкая. Мимо пронеслась официантка с подносом. Хозяйка подозрительно косилась на нас с Ламбо, и тот опустился на корточки. Я наконец выдавил:

— Я сбежал из тюрьмы.

— А я не знала… — протянула Кёко. — Дюперье в Турине.

— Дюперье — иллюзия.

— Ясно, это другой...

— Ты можешь мне помочь?

— Ты где?

— В Порто Гарибальди. Из Болоньи доехал. Ночую на улице. Ты можешь сказать брату, что хочешь на пляж?

— Могу, в принципе… А ты один? Где Ламбо?

Я покосился на него — Ламбо съежился на полу, прикрыл голову руками, как от взрыва.

— Со мной.

— Господи, вам же нужны документы, как я вас в гостиницу приведу? А мой брат захочет знать, для кого это…

— Здесь можно арендовать рыбацкий домик, — подсказал я, — туда — любых гостей...

— Я поняла, я рассчитываю время, когда вам подойти на автостанцию и вы меня встретите.

— Мы там весь день просидим, — я не смог усмехнуться.

— Весь вечер, — сказала Кёко, — я уже выезжаю! Вы же голодные там!

Приедет сегодня вечером — значит, она у Дейзи. И врет, будто не знала, где я. Может, думает, что я ее упрекну: не вытащила меня с плантации, но я не упрекну, это неважно; главное — что она поможет мне сейчас.

Кёко принесет чистое белье от кастелянши, мы заночуем в рыбацком домике под жужжание комаров и плеск волн. Я положу голову к ней на колени, она погладит меня по волосам и спросит: «Что ты будешь дальше делать?»

За три часа на автостанции я так и не придумал ответ.

Давно разошлись пассажиры с вечернего автобуса из Болоньи, и только фонари бодрствовали вокруг обезлюдевшей площади. В здании диспетчерской светилось окно. Я стряхивал сон и оглядывался, Ламбо тут же открывал глаз и смотрел виновато.

Мы подобрались и вскочили, когда на площадь въехала единственная машина.

Да, за нами.

Машина затормозила, наружу вынырнули три мужика с пламя-излучателями.

Я закрыл собой Ламбо и понес ахинею:

— Дейзи знает, что он — только исполнитель. Он может быть полезен Бьякурану, и…

Ответила красная вспышка пламени — меня сожгут, но Ламбо? И его тоже? Насквозь, через меня?

Все стало красным.

И черным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹В Модене находятся заводы и музеи «Феррари», «Ламборгини», «Мазерати», «Дукати» и «Пагани». 
> 
> ²Лора Мун — мертвая защитница своего мужа в романе Н. Геймана «Американские боги». Лора носит на шее золотую монету — артефакт, поднявший ее из могилы, тайно следует за мужем по стране и приходит ему на помощь в критических ситуациях.
> 
> ³В Конго месторождения золота, алмазов, урана, колтана и мн. др. — самая богатая страна в колыбели человечества.
> 
> ⁴На картине Л. Альма-Тадема «Розы Гелиогабала» изображен легендарный случай: император приказывает засыпать своих гостей цветами до смерти.  
> Геродиан в «Истории» описывает Гелиогабала так: «Он выходил, подведя глаза и нарумянив щеки, портя красивое от природы лицо безобразными красками… Они чувствовали отвращение к нему, видя его с лицом, нарумяненным более тщательно, чем это подобает даже скромной женщине, не по-мужски украшенного золотыми ожерельями и изысканными одеждами».


End file.
